Malfoy, Malfoy
by Juliette Apple
Summary: CHAPTER 9: THIS IS THE END. Hermione untuk pertama kalinya diizinkan keluar dari kurungannya di Malfoy Manor. Menantu dari Bellatrix Lestrange dan Narcissa tiba-tiba memaksanya menikahi Draco Malfoy. Draco juga tiba-tiba menjadi hangat. Mau tak mau, Hermione mulai menerima kenyataan kalau Draco Malfoy sekarang adalah... suaminya.
1. Chapter 1

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**Harry Potter dan seluruh karakternya (minus karakter ciptaan saya) adalah milik J.K Rowling**

...

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**Author: Juliette Apple**

**Rated: T **

**Enjoy reading, Don't read if you hate Dramione**

**Sorry, I'm Newbie... banyak salah-salahnya**

**Hope you guys like it, Review please :***

~XOXOXOXOXOXO~

Aku tidak punya tujuan.

Pada saat itu—di Malfoy Manor—ketika si gila Bellatrix menyerangku, aku tidak berhasil kabur bersama Dobby dan yang lainnya. Teriakan Harry yang memanggil namaku masih segar dalam ingatan. Masih terngiang umpatan Ron sebelum ia benar-benar hilang. Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja.

Sekarang, aku disekap di penjara bawah tanah Malfoy Manor.

Siapa aku? Namaku Hermione Jean Disaster. Kemana Granger-ku? Lupakan.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku rasanya enggan untuk hidup.

Bayangkan saja! Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny... kami terpisah! Bahkan kami terpisah dengan cara yang amat sangat memuakkan. Bellatrix benar-benar menjengkelkan. Seandainya saja ia tak menuduhku mengambil pedang itu dan menuliskan kata 'Mudblood' di lenganku, aku mungkin masih bersama Harry dan yang lainnya. Dan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, aku tak mungkin berada di ruangan berjeruji gelap yang bau dan lembab ini.

Setiap hari, aku diberi makan tiga kali. Akan ada seorang gadis cantik berambut gelap yang membuka kurunganku dan memberiku makan. Ia juga meletakkan buku-buku menarik di nampanku. Aku penasaran siapa dia. Aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Gadis Cantik'—karena ia memang cantik.

Rambutnya hitam panjang sepunggung dengan jepit emas. Matanya cokelat tua, seperti milikku, hanya saja, matanya lebih terang. Bibirnya merah seperti darah, dan kulitnya sendiri pucat seperti es. Jari-jarinya amat langsing dan akhir-akhir ini aku mengetahui kalau ia memakai dua cincin.

Cincin pertama ada di tangan kanan, tepatnya di jari manis, seperti pada umumnya cincin-cincin biasa berada. Cincin itu bertahtahkan permata safir terbaik yang pernah kulihat, warnanya biru gelap dan cemerlang. Samar-samar, kulihat huruf 'L' di tengahnya. Cincin kedua berwarna perak dengan permata hijau emerald—mengingatkanku pada mata Harry. Cincin itu juga ada hurufnya. Sebuah 'M' kutemukan di tengah permatanya. M untuk Malfoy? Mungkinkah dia...? Ah, tak mungkin.

Mana mungkin dia istrinya Si Pirang Draco Malfoy.

Setampan-tampannya Pirang (ya, kuakui, dia tampan) tak mungkin ada seorang wanita-pun yang rela dipersunting olehnya, mengingat tabiatnya yang biadab itu. Kalau begitu, apakah dia putrinya Lucius dan Narcissa? Rasanya tak mungkin. Si Pirang itu putra tunggal, kurasa. Lagipula, rambut gadis itu tidak pirang-menyebalkan, melainkan hitam-cerdas seperti milik Cho Chang, meskipun wajah Gadis Cantik ini lebih rupawan.

Hari ini, aku sedang meringkuk di sudut kurungan, bergelung dengan debu. Aku menunggu si Gadis Cantik datang membawa nampan seperti biasa. Hari ini ia cukup terlambat. Aku diam-diam mencatat waktu kedatangannya di otakku. Ia rutin datang pukul dua belas siang, empat sore, dan dua belas tengah malam. Mengapa ia tak datang-datang! Ah! Aku ingin mengutuk tempat ini seandainya tongkatku tak berada di genggaman Narcissa.

Kesengsaraanku dijawab oleh bunyi derit pintu kurungan yang berkarat. Kulihat kakinya yang dibalut sepatu bot hitam dan jubahnya yang lebih hitam kelam. Ini yang kusayangkan: ia selalu tampil dalam balutan busana hitam-hitam, padahal ia akan tampak cantik dalam warna cerah yang kalem.

"Halo, Manis," panggilnya. "Hari ini Lucius melarangku kemari, ia menyuruhku membiarkanmu mati kelaparan. Aku tak akan melakukannya, Sayang! Jadi, jangan ribut dan jangan katakan kedatanganku pada siapapun. Aku membawakan sisa makan siang tadi. Sebenarnya, tak ada sisa lagi. Tapi, Draco dengan baik hati mencuri beberapa roti dan daging untukmu. Ini," ucapnya panjang lebar sambil meletakkan nampanku di lantai batu. Aku terkejut. Siapa? Pirang mencuri roti untukku. Gawat. Bisa-bisa rotiku diracuni.

Tapi tak baik untuk berprasangka buruk ketika perutmu bernyanyi kelaparan.

Aku cepat-cepat mengambil sebongkah roti. Harum, hangat. Segera kumasukkan dengan rakus dalam mulutku, semoga perutku berhenti menciptakan paduan suara instan. Kupandangi gadis itu. Kemudian aku tersedak karena kebanyakan menyuapi roti ke mulut.

"Tak apa, Dear. Makanlah dengan tenang," ujarnya saat melihatku tersedak. "Aku ingin bercerita padamu. Sebenarnya, aku ini kesepian. Tak ada yang bisa kuajak bersosialisasi atau bercerita dari hati ke hati. Ibuku dan Ayahku meninggal di Azkaban. Mereka Pelahap Maut. Oh, Hermione, bolehkah kau menjadi teman curhat-ku? Boleh, ya? Boleh? Boleh?" pintanya memelas. Oh... aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia imut sekali, tak mungkin aku menolaknya.

Aku mengangguk singkat tanpa bersuara. Aku bertaruh, ada kilat bahagia di matanya.

"YEAH!" erangnya. Kemudian ia sadar kalau suaranya bergema, dan ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Maaf. Namaku Emeraldina Kate Malfoy, kau bisa memanggilku Em,"

MALFOY?

"Aku anak angkat Lucius dan Narcissa. Draco lebih tua setahun dariku, dia kupanggil kakak," lanjutnya.

KAKAK? ANAK ANGKAT?

"Aku seorang Ravenclaw. Padahal seluruh keluargaku Slytherin. Aku jadi malu, sih. Tapi tak apa-apa selama mereka tetap menyayangiku," ia berkata lagi.

MALU?

"Orangtuaku sudah meninggal di Azkaban. Mereka Pelahap Maut, aku juga... Pelahap Maut,"

AZKABAN? PELAHAP MAUT?

"Brandon Orion Lestrange adalah suamiku,"

SUAMI?

Kali ini aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Bellatrix punya.. seorang putra?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Oh, tentu! Brandon-ku yang manis adalah putranya. Putra kandungnya yang pertama dan terakhir. Kelahiran Brandon tak direncanakan, sih. Tapi Bella mencintai dia, kok," ujar Em.

Wow, kenyataan yang unik. Bellatrix punya putra! Dan gadis malang ini adalah menantunya... Aku penasaran bagaimana wujud putra semata wayangnya itu. Semoga tak mirip dia baik fisik maupun psikis.

Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan memuakkan dari atas. Dugaanku ialah: itu erangan Bellatrix.

"Oh! Bella mencariku. Sampai besok, Dear," ia melambai kemudian pergi.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

Ia tak datang lagi.

Setelah percakapan panjang dengannya, ia tak pernah muncul kembali membawa nampan dan buku. Kehadirannya digantikan oleh peri rumah jelek bernama Poppy yang memberiku makanan busuk dan tanpa buku.

Aku merindukan cekikiknya yang lucu dan wajah cantiknya.

Sekitar tiga minggu, aku menunggu dia. Dan dihari yang ke dua puluh satu (menurut perhitunganku) ia muncul dengan buku tebal.

"Hermione! Hermione!" jeritnya bahagia. Pintu kurungan dibuka dan aku ditarik keluar untuk pertama kalinya setelah Bellatrix menyerangku. Ia menyodorkan bukunya padaku.

"Ada apa, Em?" aku bertanya pelan dan senang karena akhirnya bisa keluar.

"Kau.. akan.. menjadi... seorang... MALFOY!" katanya senang. "Kau akan jadi kakak iparku, Hermy, Oh, Oh!" ia memekik senang.

"APAA? AKU.. AKU.. BAGAIMANA BISA?" aku bertanya dalam kepanikan.

"Tentu saja... kau akan menjadi istri kakakku... Draco Malfoy," ia tertawa-tawa renyah.

Janggut Merlin! Menjadi istri Si Pirang!

~XOXOXOXO~

Dia tidak bohong.

Setelah keluar kurungan, Narcissa menyambutku dengan gaun hitam satin berkerah lebar.

"Hai, Sayang," Narcissa mengecupku di pipi. Ehm... dia lupa kalau aku Mudblood?

"Cissy! Kapan Kakak selesai berpakaian?" tanya Em.

Narcissa menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Kuharap sebentar lagi," pandangannya beralih padaku. "Nah, Mione (Oh tidak, ia memanggil namaku) kau harus ikut denganku dan berpakaian untuk pernikahanmu hari ini," Merlin! Ia menyeringai.

Aku diseretnya ke sebuah kamar gelap yang penuh cermin. Di dindingnya ada lukisan Abraxas Malfoy dan Druella Black. "Oww, jijik! Jijik!" erang lukisan Druella. "Darah Lumpur kotor! Kotor!" sambung Abraxas. Em segera menutup lukisan dengan tirai abu-abu. "Tak usah dipikirkan," kata Em.

Narcissa menelanjangiku! Ralat. Ia hanya menanggalkan jaket, kaus, dan celana jins-ku. Sekarang, aku hanya berbalut pakaian dalam tipis. Ia menyuruhku mandi dengan sabun wangi mawar dan mencuci rambutku dengan sampo mawar juga.

Gaun yang ia pakaikan padaku luar biasa indah, meski aku benci warnanya. Warnanya hitam dengan corak mawar merah darah. Rambutku dibiarkan tergerai kebelakang. Sepatu berhak runcing dan berwarna merah memeluk kakiku yang dingin. Dan, sebuah pusaka Malfoy: kalung emas paling berat dan paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

"Siap bertemu pengantin pria?" goda Em.

"Entahlah," aku menggeleng. "Apa maksud semua ini? Aku tak mencintai..."

"DIAM!" Narcissa mengacungkan tongkatnya ke bibirku. "Jangan katakan kalau kau menolak pernikahan ini! Kau tidak bisa mengorbankan putraku! Putraku!" Narcissa menangis sejadi-jadinya. Em hanya diam saja seperti patung batu.

"Cissy, tenanglah," Em menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh padaku. "Saat ini, hanya kau yang bisa membantu Draco. Mione, aku memohon padamu. Apapun akan kulakukan demi kakakku, termasuk menjadi budakmu seumur hidup. Tak apa. Demi Draco," ia memandangku dalam pandangan keji yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kukira ia anak yang lemah lembut, ternyata baru sekarang aura hitamnya tampak.

"Aku. Tak. Yakin! Aku benci si Pirang! Aku lebih baik mati daripada bersamanya! Aku MENOLAK pernikahan ini!" aku segera kabur dan mendobrak pintu kayu di depanku. Kudengar jeritan Narcissa dan derap langkah.

Ketika aku melihat kebelakang, Em mengejarku. Wajahnya masih cantik, tapi kali ini kejam dan haus darah. Di tangannya ada tongkat.

Ia melempar kilat cahaya kearahku. Kilatan menyerempetku dan meledak—aku terjatuh.

"Petrificus Totalus!" jeritnya. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Hanya membeku di tempat.

"Kau tidak akan dan tidak bisa menolakku. Bila kau menolak rencana ini, kau sedang mencoba menggali kuburmu sendiri, Sayang," katanya. Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam sama sepertinya muncul.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya pria tampan itu. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Brandy..." Em mendekatinya dan mencium bibirnya. "Calon kakak iparku hendak kabur,"

Pria yang dipanggil Brandy itu melirikku dengan tatapan jijik.

"Inikah Hermony?" tanyanya.

"Namanya Hermione, Sayang." Ralat Em.

Sepertinya aku tahu siapa pria ini. Dia pasti putra Bellatrix, Brandon. Brandon begitu jauh dari perkiraanku. Kukira wajahnya sinis dan mirip seperti monyet, ternyata ia tampan juga. Kulitnya tidak segelap ibunya. Kulitnya malah pucat sepucat salju. Dagunya ditumbuhi janggut tipis dan matanya hitam. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dan ia berjas layaknya para Pelahap Maut pria lain.

Emeraldina bergelayut manja padanya, dan ia tampak sangat menikmati pelukan istrinya itu. "Mana Draco?" tanya Brandon.

"Kakak sedang berganti baju," Em tersenyum manis. "Akan kubawa kakak iparku ini ke kamar Drake agar mereka bisa.. yah.. begitu deh," Em mengerling nakal.

Ia melepas kutukannya padaku dan menarik-narik lenganku. Brandon menenggak fire-whiskey nya yang masih baru. Ia menatapku jijik (lagi). Dengan enggan, ia membantu istrinya untuk membimbingku ke kamar Si Pirang. Aku tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Kita sampai, Brunette," katanya. Di depanku, ada sebuah pintu kayu raksasa yang berbau harum dan penuh ukiran. Em mendorong pintu itu, dan tampaklah kamar gelap yang remang-remang dengan jendela raksasa. Ada sebuah tempat tidur raksasa ber seprai putih dan berkelambu. Sebuah cermin digantung di sebelah lemari hitam.

Diantara kegelapan kamar, mataku menangkap siluet seorang pria. Pria yang selalu menjadi musuhku, pria pirang yang kutonjok di tahun ketiga. Draco Malfoy.

"Wow," Em menepuk pundakku. "Kupersembahkan padamu, Drakkie. Miss Hermione Granger," katanya empuk.

"Terimakasih, adik kecil," Draco berkata. "Kalian boleh pergi. Biarkan aku berdua dengan... Granger." Perintahnya.

Brandon menarik Em mejauh. "Sampai ketemu di pesta, Draco," kata Brandon. Kemudian mereka menghilang dibalik debam pintu.

Draco mendekatiku. Refleks aku berbalik dan mencoba mendorong pintunya. Sial! Terkunci.

"Mau kemana, Granger?" tanyanya. Suaranya begitu seksi dan... menggoda.

"Katakan apa maumu, Pirang! Atau aku akan mengutukmu dan—"

"Dan apa?" ia menyelaku. "Tongkat saja kau tak punya," katanya sambil mengeluarkan tongkatku dari jasnya dan mengacungkannya di depanku.

"Kembalikan!" jeritku.

"Maaf, Love. Tapi aku tak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan hal itu," Draco begitu piawai menggoda. Ia memanggilku 'Love' dan aku merasa pipiku menjadi panas.

"Aku tak peduli, Malfoy! Kembalikan!" aku tak ingin terpancing.

"Sssh! Love! Kau sangat berisik!" Draco duduk di ranjangnya. Ia menepuk ranjang, mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk di belakangnya. Aku mendekat padanya dan duduk. Tanpa kusadari, ia memelukku.

Draco Malfoy memelukku.

Aku tidak pernah—dan dulunya kukira—tak akan pernah dipeluk seorang Malfoy. Namun sekarang, Draco Malfoy memelukku dan memainkan rambutku. Ia berbisik lembut di telingaku, "Kita—kau dan aku—akan belajar mencintai, Love,"

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku membencinya, dan ia membenciku. Kami musuh dari kecil, dan sekarang ia malah...belajar mencintaiku.

"Apa yang terjadi Malfoy?" tuntutku ketika ia melepas pelukannya.

"Ceritanya panjang, Mione," aku bergidik saat namaku dipanggil olehnya, ia tak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. "Akan kuceritakan padamu nanti. Sekarang, kita sudah ditunggu di pesta pernikahannya. Ayo,"

Oh, mati aku.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

Emeraldina duduk di bangku paling depan bersama Brandon. Narcissa dan Lucius sedang berbincang di sebelah mereka. Bellatrix ada di bangku tengah dan memandangku jijik, sekarang aku tahu darimana pandangan melecehkan Brandon berasal.

Aku dan Draco akan segera menikah. Kami duduk di sofa halus di depan ruangan.

Pernikahan kami dihadiri sederetan Pelahap Maut dan tebak siapa tamu spesial-nya! Voldemort.

Voldemort duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi yang berlapis beludru merah marun. Ia tampak kacau, dan tak berbentuk.

"Malfoy, ada apa dengan Vol—"

Draco mencubit lenganku. "Namanya tabu," bisiknya.

"Ada apa dengan pria pesek, Malfoy? Kenapa ia tampak seperti hantu? Tampilannya berbeda, ia jadi makin hancur." Bisikku.

"Kau tak tahu tentang serangan waktu itu?" tanya Draco.

Aku menggeleng.

"Waktu itu, Potty sempat tertangkap dan dibawa kembali kemari. Pangeran Kegelapan datang dan terjadi pertarungan singkat antara mereka. Pangeran Kegelapan terkena serangan yang cukup serius dan itu menghancurkan bentuk tubuhnya. Sementara Potter..."

Aku menenguk ludah. Jadi, Harry sempat tertangkap kemari ketika aku masih dikurungan? Dan apa yang terjadi padanya...

"Potter, terserang. Tepat di jantungnya." Ucap Malfoy parau. Aku tertegun.

"Apa? Apa ia mati? Apakah..apakah.." aku menahan airmata.

"Tidak, ia hidup. Gadis Weasley yang bersama-sama dengan dia sempat membuat perlindungan sehingga serangan yang didapat Potter tak terlalu serius,"

Ginny.

Kini, aku memandang kembali Voledmort. Ia seperti patung lilin yang meleleh. Ia hanya punya satu tangan, dan tanpa kaki. Wajahnya ditutup topeng.

"Maju," ucap Voldemort pada kami, suaranya seperti desah mengerikan. Draco dan aku berdiri menyamping dan saling berhadapan. Tangan Draco berkeringat dingin. Aku bisa merasakannya karena ia sedang menggenggam tanganku.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," ucap Voldemort. "Hari ini, kau akan menjalankan misiku. Harus kukatakan kalau misi ini merupakan belas kasihanku terhadap ibumu yang malang... Cissy," aku melirik Narcissa lewat ekor mataku.

Narcissa tampak berantakan, sementara Lucius tampak dingin.

"Hari ini, kau akan menjadi suami seorang Darah Lumpur. Mudblood Hermione Jean Granger," Voldemort menyinggung namaku.

Draco tampak ketakutan. Matanya yang abu-abu menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"Sekarang, kalian boleh berciuman. Sebagai suami-istri," perintahnya.

Sudah? Hanya begitu saja pernikahan kami? Dan sekarang kami harus... ciuman?

Kulihat bibir Draco menipis. Aku melipat bibirku kedalam. Kami saling pandang-pandangan dan untuk sementara, tak ada yang bergerak.

"AYO!" raung Voldemort.

"Tapi aku tidak ma—" kalimatku tak sempat selesai karena Draco cepat-cepat membungkuk dan menciumku. Bibir kami menyatu dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, dan empuk, menyentuh bibirku. Bibir Draco basah, kuakui.

Lengannya melingkari pinggulku dan kami berpelukan.

Terdengar tepuk tangan riuh dari bangku hadirin.

"Kau nyaris membunuhku, Love," bisik Draco disela pelukannya. "Dengan membantah Pangeran Kegelapan, sama saja dengan menusukkan belati ke jantung sendiri!" bisiknya lagi.

Aku hanya diam saja. Badan Draco dingin seperti marmer.

Ia melepas pelukannya dan menarikku keluar setelah ruangan kosong. Brandon menggendong Emeraldina dalam gaya bridal. Emeraldina sepertinya sangat menikmati ciuman Brandon yang panas.

"Apakah mereka bahagia?" aku menujuk pasangan kasmaran itu.

"Brandon dan Em?" tanya Draco. "Ya, tentu saja. Meskipun, Emerladina baru saja keguguran."

"Apa?" pekikku.

"Pria pesek membunuh bayinya. Mereka menikah di usia lima belas, dan Em sempat hamil di usia enam belas. Vol—pria pesek langsung menggugurkannya setelah tahu kalau ia mengandung,"

"Mengapa begitu?" tanyaku.

"Karena saat itu, Emeraldina adalah Pelahap Maut kesayangannya. Ia tak mau misi-misi yang diberikannya pada Em jadi tehambat karena ada bayi dalam perutnya," kata Draco.

Aku mengangguk prihatin. Draco tiba-tiba menggendongku dalam posisi bridal style seperti Brandon dan Em. "Ayo, Sayangku. Meski kau musuhku, kita sudah menikah. Dan... kita ... harus ke kamar," kata Draco.

"Apa maksudmu! Turunkan aku musang pirang!" rutukku. Draco menurunkanku.

"Kita memulai lagi dari awal, setuju?" Draco menyodorkan kelingkingnya padaku. "Teman?"

Aku tak tahu apakah harus kubalas tawaran ini.

"Entahlah,"

"Ayolah, Hermione," Draco memberi kelingkingnya.

Aku menyambutnya dengan kelingkingku. "Teman. Tapi.. sebatas teman, saja. Meskipun kau... suamiku,"

Draco tersenyum. "Panggil aku Draco,"

Kami bergandengan tangan keluar dari ruangan tadi. Tangan Draco menghangat dan tak gemetar seperti tadi. Genggaman tangannya amat kencang sampai-sampai aku tak dapat merasakan jariku lagi.

Kami berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia terang-terangan membuka jasnya di hadapanku. Dan bertelanjang dada. Badannya amat bagus, hasil latihan Quidditch bertahun-tahun. Aku merasakan wajahku lebih merah dari kepiting rebus.

"Hahaha! Mione! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, nanti aku malu!" tawanya.

"Sa...sa..salahmu sendiri. Mengapa kau buka baju di depanku,"

"Aku suamimu. Ayo cepat ganti baju, Mione. Kita harus makan malam,"

Aku hendak membuka bajuku, tapi sangat susah membuka kancing yang berdert-deret dan keras di belakang punggungku. Mau tak mau, aku meminta bantuan Draco.

"Dra..co?" panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Boleh minta tolong?"

"Tentu,"

"Bisakah kau buka kancing gaunku?"

Ia tersenyum. "Pasti."

Ia mendekatiku dan mulai membuka kancing pertama, kedua, ketiga...

"Hei, Mione," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu, masa lalu kita sangat buruk. Kita musuh, bukan?"

Kancing kesepuluh, sebelas...

"Tapi, tahun keenam lalu, aku mencintaimu. Saat Potty menyerangku dengan Sectumsempra, yang kupikirkan pertama kali hanyalah kau,"

Kancing keduapuluh, dua puluh satu...

"A..aku tak ingin kau melihat tubuhku. Bisa tolong tutup matamu?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana bisa kubuka kalau mataku tertutup?" ia tersenyum nakal.

"Aku khawatir kau melihat..."

"Tak apa. Sekarang aku suamimu. Nanti juga, aku akan melihat semuanya, kok."

DOR! Aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya.

Kubiarkan ia membuka semuanya tanpa menutup mata. Wajahku merah seperti tomat. Oh! Merlin! Merlin! Kyaa!

Semua kancing terbuka, dan gaunku merosot tanpa aba-aba. Oh! Sekarang aku hanya memakai lingerie tipis dari sutra dan ia hanya memakai celana.

Ia menutup matanya, ternyata lingerie-ku tembus pandang!

"Kyaa! Malfoy! Apa.. yang sudah kau li...hat?" tuntutku.

"Aku..sudahlah! Kenakan dulu pakaianmu! Ada di lemari hitam! Semuanya pemberian ibuku." Katanya masih sambil menutup mata.

Aku cepat-cepat mengeluarkan gaun merah dan memakainya. "Buka matamu, Pirang!"

Draco membuka matanya. "Oh, Merlin. Kuakui, badanmu mulus, tapi aku belum.. siap."

"MALFOYY!"

Brak! Pintu terbuka.

"Oh, pengantin baru sudah ditunggu-tunggu," kata Em yang tadi masuk. "Kalian dicari-cari, ternyata malah bermesraan. Ayo, cepat kita makan,"

Ia menutup pintu setelah mengucapkan itu.

Draco menciumku cepat di bibir. "Kutemui kau setelah ini, oke? Kau pergi duluan, aku menyusul,"

Ia mendorongku keluar. Entah mengapa, aku tak bisa menolak ciumannya yang... lembut.

~TBC~

**Aduh malunya... ini fict pertamaku.. dan yang paling kusuka adalah Dramione. Sori kalau banyak salah-salah.**

**Mohon bimbingan, aku masih baru. **

**Lemme know what you think, ok? **

**Review, please! :* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**Harry Potter dan seluruh karakternya (minus karakter ciptaan saya) adalah milik J.K Rowling**

...

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**by Juliette Apple**

**Rated: T **

**Thanks a lot! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review!**

**Balasan reviews ada dibawah ;))**

**Enjoy reading, review please... :D**

**Author's Note: disini akan ada misteri yang terungkap #plakk, sok dramatis XD **

~XOXOXOXOXOXO~

CHAPPIE 2

Aku pergi ke ruang makan bersama Em. Kami menyusuri lorong-lorong Manor yang gelap karena minim penerangan. Hari sudah malam, dan yang menerangi rumah super megah ini hanyalah cahaya bulan yang menyusup lewat jendela raksasa dan cahaya dari tongkat Em.

Oh, sebagai catatan: tongkatku masih berada di tangan Malfoy.

"Kau berjalan layaknya merangkak! Bisa lebih cepat, kakak ipar?" raung Em. "Aku sudah lapar sekali,"

Mendengar itu, aku ingin sekali merusak wajahnya. Gadis ini begitu senang bersungut-sungut. Pada awalnya, ia baik bak malaikat. Sekarang, ia tak ada bedanya dengan Troll.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang makan, Em terus-terusan mengeluh soal ini dan itu. Ia mengeluh tentang rambutnya yang terlalu panjang, kemudian ia mengomentari rambut semakku. Dan yang paling menyebalkan: ia menyinggung status darah.

Aku memilih untuk diam dan pura-pura tuli atas segala ucapannya. Pikiranku melayang pada sikap Malfoy yang berubah. Dulunya, kami musuh. Sekarang, ia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku sejak—err, tahun keenam. Dan—oh, Merlin—sekarang kami suami-istri.

Selain Malfoy, ada lagi yang menggangguku. Harry dan Ron.

Sekarang mereka dimana? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apakah Ron makan dengan benar? Apakah Harry terluka? Aku bisa mati penasaran bila begini terus.

Sementara ini, aku masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk bisa kabur. Jujur, aku tak begitu menyukai suasana Manor yang sangat gelap seperti kuburan—dan yang paling mengganjal pikiranku adalah para penghuninya yang sama-sama memiliki tato ular di lengan mereka. Mungkin kalau aku kabur, Malfoy akan kubawa serta.

Sekarang, keberadaan Malfoy dan statusnya sebagai suamiku sudah bisa kuterima, meskipun dengan getir.

Bila memikirkan semua hal itu, perjalanan menyebalkan bersama Em yang seharusnya panjang kini malah menjadi singkat. Di depan kami sekarang ada sebuah pintu besar yang diukir dengan gambar naga dan tengkorak. Samar-samar, kulihat ukiran ular yang rumit di kusennya.

"Masuk," kata Em sembari mengucapkan mantra. Pintu itu berderit dan terbuka. Aku menunggu ia masuk duluan, namun tak ada diantara kami yang bergerak selangkah-pun. Maka, dengan canggung, aku beranjak masuk. Ada tiga belas kursi, semuanya terbuat dari kayu-entah-apa. Voldemort duduk di ujung meja, masih dengan wujudnya yang jelek bin berantakan.

Pandangan-pandangan yang dilemparkan padaku bermacam-macam.

Kalau didaftar kira-kira seperti ini:

Pandangan Bellatrix kepadaku: tenang. Pandanganku padanya: takut.

Pandangan Lucius kepadaku: dingin. Pandanganku padanya: lebih dingin.

Pandangan Narcissa kepadaku: lembut. Pandanganku padanya: lembut.

Pandangan Brandon kepadaku: sinis. Pandanganku padanya: jengkel

Pandangan Voldemort kepadaku: tidak ada, matanya tak tampak. Pandanganku padanya: tidak ada, buat apa aku memandang hantu macam dia?

Dan berbagai pandangan lainnya dari Pelahap Maut yang tak kukenal.

Ada tiga kursi kosong. Em duduk di salah satunya, menyisakan dua kursi. Kurasa itu untukku dan Malfoy.

Aku duduk di sebelah Bellatrix. Kursi kosong di sebelahku kubiarkan untuk Draco. Em duduk disebelah Brandon. Lucius dan Narcissa berhadap-hadapan denganku. Kira-kira begitulah susunan tempat duduknya.

Ruangan ini begitu senyap. Ada sebuah kandil tanpa lilin ditengah meja. Dilangit-langit, tergantung lampu-lampu kristal yang berkilau. Tak ada yang berbicara ataupun begerak. Bahkan makanan ditengah meja-pun tak terjamah. Bicara soal makanan, aku sudah amat sangat lapar.

Di meja, tersusun daging panggang, bolu, anggur putih, fire-whiskey, ayam, dan sup. Gantungan kristal diatas kami berdenting saat angin bertiup.

"Well, well," ucap sebuah suara serak, Voldemort. "Mengapa ada satu kursi kosong disebelahmu, Miss Malfoy?"

Terjadi jeda yang panjang sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari kalau Voldemort memanggilku. Oh, Merlin, aku lupa kalau.. akulah... Miss Malfoy.

"Draco...eh...Malfoy..eh..Draco..eh...suami saya sedang di kamar," gagapku. Sekarang aku benar-benar buta akal.

"Mengapa ia lama sekali?" serunya, aku merasakan nada marah di suaranya.

"Saya... tidak..tahu," ucapku seadanya.

"Anak itu memang menyusahkan. Harusnya aku tidak membatalkan misi itu," erangnya. Ia melirik Narcissa yang kini menciut di kursinya. "Cissy, aku sudah menuruti maumu. Kuharap Draco bisa berterimakasih padaku dengan menunjukkan sikap yang baik,"

Aku tertegun. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang tak kuketahui?

Tepat sebelum aku bertanya, pintu berdebam terbuka.

Draco Malfoy berdiri tegap disana dengan kemeja hitam. "Maaf terlambat," ucapnya.

Ia segera menarik kursi disebelahku dan duduk. "Hei, Hermy," bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

"Malfoy," desisku. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama? Kau berdandan seperti wanita?"

Malfoy terdiam. Kemudian memandang ibunya yang berkeringat.

"Kurasa dengan adanya Malfoy junior, kita bisa mulai makan," Voldemort mengumumkan. "Wormtail! Poppy!"

Lecutan terdengar, Poppy si peri rumah muncul dengan banyak serbet. Wormtail yang wajahnya masam muncul dengan seperangkat alat makan: garpu dan sendok berkilau.

Poppy dan Wormtail mulai membagikan bawaan mereka. Masing-masing orang dapat satu. Aku melihat Malfoy mengambil daging asap dan menjatuhkannya di sebuah kantung kain, kemudian menyembunyikannya.

Ia menyendok sup dan meletakkannya di mangkuknya. "Mione, mau sup?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Selama itu bukan sup darah, aku mau," singgungku.

Ia mendecak. "Tidak. Ini dari jagung dan jamur. Aku tahu kau pasti suka."

Aku memandang meja. Yang lainnya sedang sibuk menyendokkan makanan ke piring dan mulut mereka. Denting-denting garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring membuat ruangan ini memiliki musik tersendiri, setidaknya ruangan ini tak sesepi tadi. Aku menyebutnya simfoni meja makan.

Malfoy menyendokkan daging ke mulutku. "Aaa, Hermione," rajuknya.

Aku menggeleng. "Hentikan. Kau membuatku malu. Kau sangat berbeda sekarang. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, kita bahkan saling melempar ejekan maut, Malfoy. Aku tak bisa berubah menjadi hangat secepat dirimu!"

Malfoy menggelitikiku sampai aku tertawa lebar dan menyendokkan daging enak itu.

"Salan ko Mafoy (Sialan kau Malfoy)," rutukku dengan mulut penuh (oh sial, aku teringat Ron!) Malfoy tertawa kekanakan. Ini aneh. Ia tak seperti dulu.

Sepertinya ada hal yang perlu kuketahui tapi tidak kuketahui.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan makan malam telah usai. Semuanya bersiap untuk tidur. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang harus tejaga semalaman untuk mempersiapkan rencana penyerangan berikutnya terhadap Harry (duh!). Aku dan Malfoy sebenarnya diizinkan tidur, tapi Malfoy malah duduk berdua denganku di meja makan.

Ruangan ini sepi, kosong dan gelap. Hanya ada aku dan Malfoy didalamnya. Tak ada seorangpun dari kami yang menyalakan lampu atau lilin. Malfoy bersandar di kursinya dan aku tetap di sebelahnya.

"Potter dan Weasley..." ia memulai, memecah keheningan. "...kira-kira mereka mencarimu tidak?"

Aku menahan airmataku. Aku merindukan mereka. "..pa..pastinya. Mereka sahabatku. Mereka pasti khawatir dan berusaha melepaskanku,"

"Kira-kira, bagaimana reaksi mereka saat mengetahui kalau kau seorang Malfoy sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku entah mengapa terkikik. "Mungkin Ron akan benyanyi 'Bloddy Hell' sepanjang hidupnya. Dan Harry akan memandangku tidak percaya,"

Malfoy tersenyum sendu. Aku melihat tangannya yang terkepal di pangkuan. Kantung kain itu masih ada.

"Malfoy...aku..."

"Mione! Oh, Merlin! Sekarang sudah malam! Ayo, kuantar tidur,"

Aku terdiam. Ia menariku keluar dari ruang makan.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

"Selamat malam, Mione," ia menyelimutiku sampai menutupi dada.

"Malam, Malfoy," aku pura-pura memejamkan mata. Aku mengintip sedikit. Si Malfoy bergerak menuju pintu. Aku penasaran hendak kemana dia.

"Ehm, Malfoy!" panggilku tiba-tiba.

Malfoy berbalik. "Ya?"

"Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak tidur? Sekarang sudah terlalu malam," omelku.

Ia menggeleng. "Merlin, Mione! Kau cerewet sekali," ia memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan segera kembali. Aku hanya... mencari udara segar,"

Kemudian ia keluar dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku bersumpah demi apapun yang memijak bumi, kantung kain itu masih ada di genggamannya.

~XOXOXOXOXOXO~

Keesokan paginya, sebuah tangan kekar melingkari perutku. Aku merasakan embusan napas dingin di leherku.

"KYAAA!" jeritku.

"Ah!"

"Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" teriakku. "Apa kau tertidur di sebelahku?!"

Aku melempari wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Hahaha!" ia malah tertawa. "Apa ini, Mione? Semacam morning pillow fight?"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Kau berhutang jawaban, Malfoy!"

"Iya, iya. Semalam aku tidur di sebelahmu. Bukankah itu normal?" Malfoy menyeringai.

"Apa maksudnya 'normal'?" tuntutku.

"Bukannya aku suamimu?" ia menggelitik pinggangku. "Ohya, ngomong-ngomong..."

Ia diam tiba-tiba.

"...lingerie-mu bagus," ucapnya seraya kabur dari kamar.

Aku menengok kebawah. Oh! Aku hanya mengenakan lingerie tipis!

"MALFOYYYYYYYYYY!"

~XOXOXOXOXOXO~

Hari ini, Malfoy Manor sangat sepi.

"Kemana semua orang, Malfoy?" tanyaku. Malfoy telah mengenakan kemeja hitamnya dan dasi abu-abu.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu," ia berkata cepat.

"Malfoy! Aku harus tahu!" rajukku.

Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku harus pergi,"

Aku menarik lengannya. "Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah hantu ini! Jangan coba-coba, suamiku!" kutekankan kata 'suami' agar ia terpancing dan tak beranjak pergi.

"Maaf, Love," ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya sebentar. Kembalilah ke kamar. Ada banyak buku di lemari."

Kemudian ia pergi. Belum sepuluh langkah ia berjalan, kepalanya diputar kembali kebelakang, dan ia menatapku. "Oh, Mione! Jangan buka laci eboni!" pesannya.

~XOXOXOXOXOXO~

Lapar.

Sejak Malfoy pergi, aku segera kembali ke kamar dan menemukan banyak buku tak bermutu. Satu-satunya buku yang menarik hanya 'Tahayul Muggle' karya Norman Geraldson.

Aku membaca buku seribu halaman itu dengan perut bernyanyi. Kapan ya, Malfoy kembali? Rasanya sudah satu jam ia pergi.

Aku melempar 'Tahayul Muggle' ke meja dan mataku menangkap sebuah laci dengan pegangan perunggu yang indah. Laci eboni.

Aku ingat ucapan Malfoy untuk tidak membuka laci ini.

Aku mundur kebelakang dan duduk di ranjang. Tidak! Aku tidak akan melanggar perintahnya. Kemudian aku berbaring dan berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dari laci itu.

Lima menit aku bergulat dengan pikiranku agar tidak melanggar Si Malfoy. "Oh, aku tak tahan! Penasaran!" desahku.

Cepat-cepat aku melompat dari ranjang dan menyentuh pegangan laci. Kutarik perlahan-lahan dan aku melihat sesuatu kotak hijau besar. Kuangkat kotak itu. Ada gemboknya. Sial. Mencurangi Malfoy lebih susah dari yang kukira.

"Mione? Mione?" kudengar suara dari luar. Suara Em.

Aku dengan tegang mengembalikan kotak itu dan menutup lacinya. Tepat setelah aku melakukannya, Em menyeruak masuk.

"Em." Sapaku singkat.

"Kakak ipar," ia menatapku. Alisnya menyatu. Pandangannya menyapu kamarku dan Malfoy. "Kamar kalian berantakan sekali! Pergilah ke ruang makan! Aku akan merapikan kamar kalian,"

Aku segera keluar. Semalam aku ingat jalan menuju ruang makan. Cukup melewati koridor utama lalu berbelok sampai di pintu dengan banyak ukiran. Aku berjalan lambat agar bisa mengamati koridor ini lekat-lekat. Koridor ini memiliki banyak pilar hitam dan abu-abu. Karpetnya tak bercela dan tampak mahal. Langit-langitnya tinggi sekali, dan terbuat dari batu.

"...Cissy,"

Apa itu? Suara siapa?

"Aku...Draco...Miss Granger..."

Siapa itu? Suara itu tak jelas dan terpotong-potong. Aku mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Narcissa serta Bellatrix di balik salah satu pilar. Aku membungkuk dan bersembunyi dibalik patung jelek tak jauh dari mereka.

Narcissa tampak berantakan. Bellatrix berdiri dengan postur gagah bak pria. Tangannya disilangkan di dada.

"Cissy! Kau harusnya malu pada dirimu! Lihat! Kau terlalu lemah! Bahkan misi Draco kautolak. Lihatlah Brandon-ku! Ketika Pangeran Kegelapan memberi misi pada Brandon untuk menjadi Pelahap Maut, aku dengan senang hati mengizinkannya! Aku malah bangga! Kau bahkan berpikir dulu sebelum menyerahkan Draco sebagai Pelahap Maut!" cerca Bellatrix.

Aku merapat dengan patung jelek itu dan menajamkan telingaku. Aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Narcissa berurai air mata. "Oh..Bella, Bella," tangisnya. "Aku mencintai Draco. Dia putra tunggalku. Aku tak ingin ia menerima misi itu. Makanya aku memakai Miss Granger untuk mengulur waktu..."

"...dan membiarkan keturunan Draco menjadi Darah Campuran? Tidak, Cissy! Malfoy berarti Darah Murni! Dengan adanya Mudblood dalam keluarga kita, sama saja dengan melecehkan keluarga sendiri!" bentak Bellatrix.

Aku? Narcissa dan Emeraldina memakai aku untuk... menyelamatkan Malfoy?

"Aku akan membunuh Mudblood itu dengan tanganku sendiri!" semburnya. "Dan saat Mudblood itu mati, Draco harus menerima misi Pangeran Kegelapan!"

"TIDAK—TIDAK!" teriak Narcissa. "Aku tak mau Draco mati gara-gara menerima misi itu! Tak akan, Bella! Lagipula, Miss Granger hanya korban dari permainan kejam ini!"

"Mati karena menerima misi Pangeran Kegelapan itu mulia sekali! Lagipula, Mudblood itu sama sekali tidak berharga, ia bisa mati kapan saja sesukaku. Ia sampah. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Apa yang merasukimu, Saudari?" cercanya lagi.

Bellatrix rupanya tak menunggu jawaban Narcissa. Ia menyibakkan jubahnya dan pergi. Sementara itu, Narcissa masih berjongkok dan menangis.

Aku sekarang kehilangan napsu makan. Dan aku tahu kalau aku membutuhkan tongkatku—segera!

~XOXOXOXOXO~

Aku sedang berada di kamarku yang berteman dengan hening. Malfoy! Aku butuh Malfoy! Tapi ia belum kembali.

Kamarku berbau mawar dan lemon, membuatku tenang. Aku berterimakasih pada Em atas kemampuan dekornya yang hebat. Ia mendekor ulang kelambu ranjang yang sudah usang. Digantinya kelambu abu-abu itu dengan kelambu emas, mengingatkanku pada asramaku di Hogwarts.

Tiba-tiba, Narcissa melangkah masuk.

"Hai, Dear..." sapanya. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya sembab. Tangannya gemetar takut. Kurasa ancaman Bellatrix mengeringkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya. Jujur, aku amat kasihan padanya. Ia beda dengan para Pelahap Maut lain yang kejam. Ia keibuan. Ia amat mencintai putranya, Draco.

"Mrs. Malfoy," balasku ramah. Aku tak ingin membuatnya bertambah pusing.

"Panggil aku Ibu, Mione," ucapnya sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Mana Pirang—ehm, maksudku, Draco," aku merasa pipiku memerah. Aku menghina Malfoy di depan Ibunya yang baik hati, rasanya itu amat kejam.

"Oh, Dear," wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Ada apa...I..I..Ibu?" gagapku.

"Draco..." ia mendesah. "Tidak. Tak ada apa-apa,"

Aku tanpa sadar meremas bahunya sehingga ia sempat terlonjak kaget. "Ibu! Aku harus tahu! Apa yang perlu kuketahui tapi tak kuketahui, Ibu? Ibu! Tolonglah! Misteri apa yang kausembunyikan? Rahasia apa yang coba kausamarkan?"

Aku melihat genangan airmata di ujung matanya. Genangan itu berubah menjadi badai di wajahnya. Ia menangis dan menangis.

"Oh, putraku, putraku," ia tersedu-sedu. "Draco!"

"Kau bisa cerita semuanya," jelasku.

"Accio tisu," ucapnya dengan lambaian tongkat. Ia membersit air matanya dengan tisu dan menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah malaikat maut. Ya. Ia menatapku takut. "Dear, setelah aku membuka kotak pandora yang kusimpan ini, maukah kau meninggalkan harapan di dasar kotak untukku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Apapun akan kucoba untuk menolongmu," ucapku heroik.

Ia kembali tersedu-sedu. "Sebenarnya..."

~TBC~

**Aduh, terima kasih untuk perhatian kalian! **

**Julie amat senang loh!**

**Tarrimalfoy: iya, aku sebisanya update kilat! ;))**

**Cherry Evil: oww iya, soalnya Draco ma Hermione kan menikah terpaksa, jadi yang setuju cuman Cissy ma Em, karena ini rencana mereka.. gtu dehh! :D**

**DraconiSparkyu: oke, oke ;DD**

**Moku-Chan: ehm, sorry, kayaknya di chappie 3 deh... okeyy? :***

**Fuuah: Okay! ;D**

**Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix: silahkan, dear! ;* thx ya**

**Fressia Athena: oce, oce.. ^^**

**Yuina Noe-chan: Kyaaa *ikutan blushing* thx reviewnya**

**Ms. Loony Lovegood: senangnya kamu review~ penasaran? Baca teyus ya! ;D**

**Christabelicious: *pelukciumeluscubit-cubitsayang***

**Serenashield: hehe, tengkyu ;;)) thx reviewnya**

**Nyimi-chan: aduh kamu lucu deh, Myu! :3 thx reviewnya**

**ReishasyaA: thanks! Aku bakal Update kilat! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**Harry Potter dan seluruh karakternya (minus karakter ciptaan saya) adalah milik J.K Rowling**

...

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**WARNING: CERITA ANEH, dan gangguan lain (mohon dimaafkan) T^T**

**by Juliette Apple**

**Rated: T (lime dikit)**

**Thanks a lot! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review!**

**Enjoy reading, review please... :D**

**Author's Note: Snape tidak bakal mati di fic ini! Say 'Yeah' guys! :D**

~XOXOXOXOXOXO~

CHAPPIE 3

"Tunggu!" cegatku. "Rapalkan mufliato. Aku takut ada yang mendengarkan."

Narcissa menghentikan tangisnya sejenak. Wajahnya tampak pucat. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal itu!" pekiknya. "Mufliato," katanya pelan sambil melambaikan tongkat. Ia merapat padaku, bibirnya bergetar namun tetap tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Ibu..." aku memulai. "Kau boleh cerita sekarang,"

Ia bergeser dan berusaha mendapatkan posisi duduk paling nyaman. Gesekan jubahnya dengan seprai menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik aneh. Tangannya terkepal di pangkuan.

"Ini bukan dongeng, Dear. Aku tak yakin bisa menceritakannya dengan tegar hati," Tengkuknya menegang. "Oh, tapi bolehkah aku mengucapkan terimakasih terlebih dahulu?" ia mengelus punggung tanganku dengan lemah.

"Berterimakasih untuk apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menikahi Draco, dear," ucapnya.

Telingaku menegak. "Apakah itu amat sangat bermakna sehingga pantas diberi ucapan terimakasih?" elakku. "Lagipula, aku tak mencintainya."

Wajahnya kembali muram, tapi ekspresinya tak sesengsara tadi. "Itu masalah waktu. Waktu yang memulihkan rasa benci. Waktu juga yang membawa cinta ke hati. Aku tahu kalau putraku hanya seorang banci, pengecut, dan musang pirang berkarat dimatamu; tapi dimataku, ia sebuah mutiara. Mungkin dunia boleh melucuti keberaniannya, dan orang-orang diluar sana boleh menganggap dia mutiara imitasi. Tapi aku akan selalu menganggap dia mutiara terbaik, karena ia berasal dari bagian tubuhku yang paling hangat: rahimku. Kelahirannya adalah sukacita terbesarku," ceramahnya. Bibirnya menipis. Sekarang aku menyesal telah berkata 'aku tak mencintainya' tadi.

"...aku mengerti. Kau ibunya," balasku singkat. "Dan soal misinya? Misi apa yang akan ia jalani sampai-sampai kau terlunta-lunta seperti ini, Ibu?"

Pelipisnya berkedut. "Ini misi terakhirnya," ucapnya parau, nyaris tak terdengar olehku.

"Misi terakhir, kaubilang?" aku merapat padanya. "Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan berakhirnya misi ini, ia takkan diberi misi lagi bukan?"

Narcissa menggeleng kuat-kuat sampai anak rambutnya tersibak. "Misi terakhir yang kumaksud disini adalah kematianya. Misi ini adalah misi berkorban nyawa!"

Aku terhenyak. Apakah telingaku mengkhianatiku? Benarkah yang dikatakannya itu?

"Ceritakan padaku misi apa itu!" tuntutku. "Cepat bongkar tirai-tirai misterinya! Aku ingin segera tahu, Ibu!"

Narcissa memandangku lewat manik matanya yang cokelat. Dari keseluruhan wajahnya yang menua, hanya matanya saja yang masih bersinar. Namun, saat membicarakan kematian, sinar matanya meredup. Kukunya yang merah muda pucat mencengkram seprai, seolah-olah ada yang menindihnya sampai ia kesakitan. Kemudian ia tampak seperti merenung. Kelopak matanya bergetar, dan ia menunduk kebawah sampai dagunya menusuk dada.

"Ibu?" panggilku. Ia kembali mendongak, dan matanya yang berani menampilkan sinarnya lagi. Ia kembali menjadikanku atensinya, berusaha menutupi setiap gurat cemas di wajahnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku tak apa, Dear,"

Aku meneguk ludahku dan berdeham. "Malfoy dalam bahaya," tiba-tiba saja aku menyimpulkan.

Narcissa memandangku tanpa bergerak. "Tepat," katanya membenarkan. Ia lalu mengelus pipiku.

"Apakah kau tahu tentang penyerangan waktu itu? Serangan luar biasa dari Potter yang membuat Pangeran Kegelapan remuk wujud?" tanyanya.

Aku mengingat ucapan Malfoy di hari pernikahan kami. Ya, aku mengangguk. Harry sempat terkena serangan, tapi ia masih hidup (meskipun aku tak tahu keadaannya sekarang). Sementara itu, Voldemort rusak fisiknya.

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya," Narcissa berdeham. "Selain rusak tubuhnya, ia juga melemah. Kekuatannya hilang. Ia tak bisa semena-mena meneriakkan kutukan seperti dulu karena keadaannya,"

Aku tak bisa menahan munculnya cengiran. Rasanya lucu membayangkan Voldemort yang lemah dan tak bisa melempar kutukan. Narcissa tersenyum lembut, seolah-olah ikut merasakan parodi dalam keadaan Voldemort.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Narcissa menautkan alisnya. "Para Pelahap Maut mati-matian mencari cara untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya seperti sedia kala, dan Bellatrix menemukannya dalam Kitab Mantra Hitam Terlarang. Sebuah ritual kuno yang berbahaya dan biadab akan dilangsungkan. Sebuah ritual yang mengharuskan adanya penyiksaan," katanya frustasi. "Pangeran Kegelapan memilih Draco malam itu. Malam dimana aku berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Malam dimana Draco menangis dan berkata kalau ia lelah. Pangeran Kegelapan meminta Draco menyerahkan jantungnya. Ia juga menetapkan hal itu sebagai misi terakhir Draco,"

Aku terlonjak. Ini gila! Ini diluar akal sehat! Narcissa tampak mati-matian menahan airmatanya.

"Mengapa harus Malfoy? Bukankah ada banyak orang? Ia bisa memilih dari salah satu anteknya, bukan?" aku menentang.

"Pangeran Kegelapan hanya menginginkan jantung Draco. Ia amat bengis." ucap Narcissa dengan suara bergetar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"_Amor vincit omnia._" Ucapnya.

Aku tahu kata-kata itu. Itu adalah ramuan legendaris yang pernah diciptakan sepasang kekasih untuk melawan maut. "Kalian harus menciptakan _Amor vincit omnia—_sebuah ramuan untuk melawan Pangeran Kegelapan,"

Aku terdiam. Untuk saat ini, aku rasanya tak punya kekuatan lebih untuk berbicara—jadi aku hanya sebatas mendengarkan.

Narcissa melepaskan mufliato. "Poppy!" jeritnya. "POPPY!"

Lecutan terdengar. Seorang peri rumah kotor berbaju kumal muncul dengan terbungkuk-bungkuk. "Nyo...nyonya.." gagapnya.

"Bawakan pensieve!" jeritnya lagi. Poppy kembali menghilang dalam lecutan. Narcissa memandangku kalem. "Kau akan lebih mengerti bila melihat sendiri,"

Kemudian Poppy muncul kembali dengan pensieve. Narcissa mengusirnya keluar setelah meletakkan pensieve-nya di sebuah meja cebol dekat ranjang.

"Tolong cermati tiap momennya, Dear. Dan pada akhirnya kau akan segera mengerti," katanya. Ia mengeluarkan memorinya dan memasukkannya dalam botol kaca.

Aku terpaku.

Ia pergi keluar meninggalkanku sendiri bersama pensieve di meja batu, dan botol memori.

Aku harus segera melihat memorinya.

Kutuangkan memori itu kedalam pensieve dan kucelupkan kepalaku kedalamnya.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _adalah suara yang pertama kali kudengar dalam memori Narcissa.

Kilatan cahaya merah dan hijau menyambar-nyambar. Aku melihat sosok Narcissa, Lucius, dan putra mereka sedang memojok. Harry ada di sana! Rupanya Voldemort sedang berduel dengan Harry.

Harry dengan gesit menghindari setiap kilat cahaya yang dimuntahkan tongkat Voldemort. Voldemort melemparkan kilat-kilat cahaya lain pada Harry, tapi setiap serangannya selalu meleset dan malah mengenai patung-patung ular di ruangan itu.

Harry balas melempar mantra. Sayangnya tak kena.

Voldemort dengan berang kembali menyerang. Tiba-tiba, mereka berhenti.

Mereka sama-sama berdiri di tengah ruangan, saling berhadapan. Ini klimaksnya.

Semuanya menjadi senyap. Dada Harry naik turun karena lelah. Suara derit kandil raksasa yang bergerak-gerak diatas mereka menambah suasana tegang.

Narcissa merapat pada tembok.

"_Dalam hitungan ketiga," _desis Harry.

Voldemort menyeringai kejam. _"Satu..."_ ucapnya.

"_Dua,"_ lanjut Harry. Jari-jarinya melekat erat pada tongkatnya.

"_TIGA!"_ teriak mereka.

Mereka berdua secara bersamaan melemparkan cahaya merah. Kilat merah dari Harry mengenai tubuh Voldemort. Sebelum kilatan dari tongkat Voldemort mengenai Harry, seorang gadis berambut merah muncul dan membuat matra perlindungan dengan tongkatnya.

Itu Ginny.

Oh, Merlin! Kuharap mereka berdua baik-baik saja!

Ruangan menjadi terang benderang bermandikan cahaya merah darah yang mengerikan. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpelanting kebelakang.

Aku melihat Voldemort tergeletak di lantai batu tanpa bergerak setelah terkena serangan Harry. _"WORMTAIL!" _jeritnya. Wormtail yang jelek dan berwajah bodoh muncul dari belakang pilar.

"_Tuanku..." _rengeknya.

"_AKU TAK BISA BERGERAK!" _gelegarnya.

Wormtail tampak seperti bebek kecil yang terdampar di sebuah pulau penuh buaya. Ia dan Lucius membantu Voldemort berdiri, dan aku segera melihat hal paling mengerikan dalam hidupku.

Voldemort benar-benar remuk wujud! Wajahnya hancur, dan indera-indera wajib di kepalanya hilang. Tangannya juga hilang sebelah, kakinya tidak ada.

"_AKU MELEMAH!" _desis Voldemort tajam. _"BAWA AKU PERGI!" _

"_Ba..baik Tuan," _jawab Lucius sembari mengangkat tubuh Voldemort seperti sedang menggendong bayi ringkih. Mereka—Wormtail dan Lucius—membawa Voldemort dan hilang dibalik sebuah pintu besar.

Tunggu... Harry? Harry!

Belum sempat kulihat Harry, memori-memori itu berubah menjadi asap hitam dan berganti adegan lain.

"_Ibu! Ibu!" _panggil seorang pria berambut pirang cemerlang dalam pelukan wanita tua. Itu Malfoy dan Narcissa. _"Kapan semuanya berakhir? Ayah selalu berkata kalau semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala... tapi penderitaan ini tak berujung, Ibu! Aku lelah, Bu!"_

"_Semua akan baik-baik saja...aku janji padamu."_

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji."_

Asap hitam kembali menyeruak dan mengaburkan sosok Narcissa dan Malfoy yang sedang dalam kesengsaraan mereka. Kini tampilan yang kulihat berganti menjadi ruang makan. Voldemort berwujud sama seperti yang kulihat terakhir kali.

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy..." _kata Voldemort. _"Kau akan menjalankan tugas mulia. Kau akan mati untukku. Jantungmu akan kuambil sebagai penyembuh ketidakberdayaanku ini. Kau bersedia?"_

Belum sempat aku melihat jawaban Malfoy, adegan berganti lagi. Kali ini aku melihat Narcissa berurai air mata sambil tengkurap di lantai batu. Ia bersujud di bawah Voldemort.

"_Kumohon...beri Draco kesempatan..." _raung Narcissa.

"_Berikan aku alasan kuat untuk memberi putramu kesempatan!" _seru Voldemort marah.

Emeraldina menyeruak muncul dengan postur gagah dan menantang.

"_Kakakku mencintai seorang gadis. Ia berencana menikahi gadis itu, tapi hal itu takkan mungkin bila ia mati. Beri ia beberapa hari untuk mewujudkan impiannya itu! Kemudian ambil jantungnya!" _kata Emeraldina.

"_Alasan yang hina, Sayangku..." _Voldemort menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang sudah tak sepasang. _"...tapi masih bisa kuterima. Lagipula..hanya beberapa hari saja, bukan?"_

Emeraldina mengangguk mantap.

"_AKU MEMBATALKAN MISI DRACO UNTUK SEMENTARA. KUBERI IA WAKTU SEPULUH HARI UNTUK BISA BERSAMA-SAMA DENGAN GADISNYA! SETELAH ITU, DI HARI YANG KESEPULUH, JANTUNGNYA MILIKKU!" _kumandang Voldemort.

Narcissa semakin bersujud sampai dahinya menempel pada lantai batu. _"Terimakasih, Tuan! Terima kasih!"_

"_Siapa gadis beruntung ini?" _sembur Voldemort.

"_Hermione Jane Granger..." _kata Emeraldina.

Adegan kembali mengabur menjadi asap hitam.

Kini, yang kulihat hanya Narcissa, Emeraldina dan Malfoy dalam kegelapan kamar. _"Amor vincit omnia adalah ramuan kuno yang bisa mematahkan sihir hitam apapun. Bahkan mengeringkan kekuatan jahat manapun. Ramuan ini amat langka. Ini satu-satunya harapan kita, Draco. Amor vincit omnia. Kita bisa menggunakan Miss Granger dan waktu sepuluh hari itu untuk menemukan ramuan ini. Miss Granger adalah seorang jenius. Keberadaannya menguntungkan kita. Ingat Draco, kau hanya punya sepuluh hari kurang untuk mendapatkan ramuan ini, lalu kita akan bergabung dengan Harry Potter dan membunuh Pangeran Kegelapan dengan ramuan ini bersama-sama dengan Harry Potter..."_

Latar tempat kembali berganti menjadi kamar lain. Asap-asap hitam itu menyeruak kembali.

"_Aku tak percaya kau lakukan ini, Cissy! Mengapa kau mengulur waktu untuk mengorbankan Draco? Semakin cepat Draco memberikan jantungnya, semakin cepat pula Pangeran Kegelapan bangkit! Mengapa kau malah memohon waktu sepuluh hari hanya untuk membiarkan Draco menjadi suami seorang Darah Lumpur? Mengapa! Seandainya Brandon yang terpilih, aku akan langsung menyuruhnya mati saat itu juga!" _erang Bellatrix. _"Daripada menunggu sepuluh hari, lebih baik kubunuh saja Si Manis Mudblood Granger. Hal itu mungkin akan mempercepat pengorbanan Draco..."_

"_Kau gila Bella!"_

Secepat kilat, asap-asap itu menyeruak dan aku menarik kepalaku keluar dari pensieve.

_Amor vincit omnia._

Gila.

Ini hal paling tidak mungkin yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku. Pertama, aku membantu musuh bebuyutanku untuk mendapatkan sebuah ramuan paling langka di dunia. Kedua, seperti kataku tadi, ini ramuan paling langka di dunia! Menurut buku-buku yang kubaca, _Amor vincit omnia _dibuat pada tahun 1855 oleh sepasang kekasih bernama Encanto dan Làstima. Mereka membuat ramuan ini untuk mengalahkan seorang Marquess kejam dari Inggris bernama Sir Cruel.

_Amor vincit omnia _tersisa tiga botol di dunia.

Belakangan ini, seorang penyihir muda kaya raya bernama Karenina Brandson menemukan dua botol _Amor vincit omnia _di kuburan neneknya.

Berarti hanya tersisa satu di dunia.

...dan kami harus mendapatkannya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh hari. Sekarang waktu yang tersisa hanya sembilan hari bila dihitung dari hari pernikahan kami. Kami harus cepat. Tidak boleh ada penundaan lagi.

Tapi bagaimana mencarinya? _Amor vincit omnia _bisa berada di mana saja.

~XOXOXOXOXOXO~

Malam itu, aku duduk sendirian di kamar dan berteman dengan kesunyian.

Tiba-tiba, pintu begeser terbuka. Malfoy ada disana. "Mione," panggilnya.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku melompat dan menghambur dalam pelukannya. Kemudian menyatukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku merasa agak iba padanya setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa kematian membayanganginya sampai ia gila.

Bibirnya masih sehalus pertama kami berciuman. Kemudian aku mencium pucuk hidungnya, dahinya, dan kedua belah pipinya. Rasanya ada sejuta musang (kita ganti kupu-kupu dengan musang) yang beterbangan di perutku saking gugupnya. Sementara aku terdiam, ia malah menatapku kagum.

"Wow, apa yang membenturmu tadi?" tawanya. "Kau tampak beda,"

"Malfoy, we need to talk," ucapku tanpa aksen.

Ia terbelalak. "Should we?," ia tertawa lagi. "Kau jadi manis malam ini."

"Memangnya aku seperti apa di malam-malam sebelumnya?" ucapku jengkel.

"Haha, Love, jangan marah," ia mencium pipiku. "Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan?"

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya menariknya ke tempat tidur. Badannya berkeringat dan kurus. Ia tak sekurus ini sewaktu di Hogwarts. Aku membaringkan dia di sebelahku. Jariku dengan lihai melepas kancing-kancing kemejanya yang menyatu dan membiarkan dadanya terbuka.

Dan apa yang kulihat sangat menampar batin.

Dada mulus yang kulihat di hari pernikahan kini berubah menjadi dada penuh luka yang terkoyak-koyak. Kulihat luka yang belum mengering lengkap dengan darah yang setengah mengalir. Tidak hanya satu luka, tapi ada banyak!

"Merlin Malfoy!" aku setengah menjerit. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kukira Malfoy akan menutup dadanya lagi, nyatanya ia malah melepas kemejanya dan membiarkan mataku ditampar-tampar. Dadanya penuh luka sayat. Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan. Jariku kurapatkan.

"Sakit?" tanyaku prihatin. Jariku bergerak membelai luka-luka menonjol itu. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Tak apa, Mione. Cuma serangan singkat dari... Ayah," katanya memelas.

"Apa?" kali ini aku benar-benar menjerit.

"Ssshh! Kau akan membangunkan seluruh isi Manor!" katanya berusaha menenangkanku. "Mufliato!"

"Maaf, Love," lidahku geli mengucapkan 'Love'. "Katakan apa yang terjadi,"

Malfoy menggeleng singkat. "Hanya pertemuan singkat seorang putra dengan ayahnya yang bengis bak mandor yang mendoktrin anaknya untuk menjadi monster!"

"Bisa lebih pelan bicaranya? Rentetan kata-katamu begitu licin. Aku takut telingaku tak mampu menangkapnya," candaku.

Ia hanya diam (dan ini membuatku malu karena candaku tidak dianggap lucu).

"Katakan padaku apa yang bisa membuatmu sedikit membaik," tawarku berbaik hati.

Seringainya muncul. "Cukup peluk aku. Aku selalu senang dipeluk,"

Aku refleks melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan merapatkan tubuhku padanya. Baunya tercium, bau-bau maskulin yang menempel di permukaan kulitnya bercampur dengan bau anyir darah. Aroma lemon dan mawar dari seprai dan kelambu belum cukup kuat untuk membunuh bau-bau penyiksaan di tubuh Malfoy. Bau-bau ini takkan kulupakan. Bau Malfoy. Aroma Malfoy dalam pelukanku.

Pundakku basah.

Kulirik pundakku. Ternyata kepala Malfoy bersandar disana. Aku bertaruh itu pasti air matanya yang jatuh.

Ternyata hidup Malfoy tak semenyenangkan dengan apa yang selalu ia umbar di Hogwarts. Kalau Harry adalah pria-yang-bertahan-hidup, maka Malfoy adalah pria-yang-terlanjur-hidup.

Ia terlanjur dilahirkan dalam permainan hidup yang kejam. Mandor waktu menggilasnya sebagaimana ia juga menggilas mahkluk lain yang berpijak di dalamnya. Malfoy hanyalah salah satu korbannya. Terkadang aku bisa merasakan kepedihan orang-orang yang dekat denganku. Kesedihan Harry atau kemarahan Ron yang sering meledak. Kali ini bukan Harry atau Ron. Kali ini Malfoy.

Malfoy memelukku makin erat, dan aku merasakan hatinya yang hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. "Tak apa, aku disini. Aku disini," bisikku di telinganya.

Hening.

"Kau takkan mati. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjagamu. Aku berjanji pada ibumu juga. Jadi, kau ada dalam lindunganku," aku kembali berbisik. "Kita harus bicara. Ini tentang _Amor vincit omnia,"_

Hening.

"Kau...berjanji?" tanya Malfoy tanpa memandangnku. Kepalanya masih bersandar di pundakku yang lemas. "...dan Ibu sudah memberitahumu tentang ramuan itu?"

"Ya," kataku. "Kita butuh rencana. Ramuan itu tersisa satu di seluruh dunia, dan ramuan itu bisa berada dimana saja,"

Malfoy menarik diri dariku. "Itu urusan nanti!" jeritnya. Air mata di pipinya mengering.

Malfoy menciumku. Ia menggigit bibirku sampai berdarah. Anehnya, aku malah menikmati ciuman itu. Kami berhenti berciuman karena alasan klasik: butuh suplai oksigen. Kemudian kami menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berciuman lagi. Ia tidak hanya mencium bibirku, tapi juga jiwaku yang takut dan mendidihkan darahku.

Ia menindihku. Ciumannya masih bertahan. Aku tak tahu apakah kami akan melakukan 'itu' malam ini. Tapi aku takkan melakukan 'itu' sebelum aku benar-benar mencintainya. Bahkan berciuman-pun rasanya tidak lumrah mengingat aku belum benar-benar menerima kehadirannya. Ia berhenti menciumku karena oksigen lagi.

"Her..Herh..Mii...Ohh..oh...Nee.." napasnya tersenggal-senggal. "Anggap saja besok kiamat, dan malam ini takkan datang lagi. Kita akan menjadi dua orang paling gila malam ini. Kita akan jadi bedebah semalaman ini. Setuju?"

Aku hendak menolaknya, tapi bibirku mengkhianatiku dengan berkata: "Aku setuju,"

Ia mencium leherku. Menandaiku. Tidak hanya satu, ia mencium leherku berkali-kali, dan rasanya geli. Ia meniup telingaku sampai aku terkikik. Kemudian ia mengelus pipiku dan rambutku.

Setelahnya, aku tak ingat apa-apa.

Yang kutahu, malam itu semakin panas dengan erangan dan desahan. Kemudian aku merasa nyaman, dan saat sampai di titik nikmatku, Malfoy meletakkan tangannya yang berkeringat di mulutku.

Setelahnya, malam itu berlalu bagai mimpi.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

Aku terbangun dalam keadaan berantakan, telanjang, dan kedinginan. Malfoy sama berantakannya denganku. Ia juga telanjang.

Merlin! Apakah semalam kami...

Oh! Aku menjilat bibirku. Rasanya nyeri. Aku ingat kalau semalam Malfoy menggigitnya sampai berdarah. Aku juga ingat ia meletakkan tangannya yang berkeringat di mulutku. Bibirku rasanya asin.

Aku melirik Malfoy. Ia tertidur lelap dan wajahnya amat damai. "Mione..." ia menggumamkan namaku dalam tidurnya. Apa? Apa yang ia mimpikan? Semoga saja bukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Aku melongok kebawah. Gaun tidurku tergeletak di lantai batu bersama dengan kemeja dan celananya. Pakaian dalam bertebaran.

"Kakak ipar? Kakak?"

Itu suara Em dari luar kamar.

Aku harus membereskan kekacauan ini! Kupungut gaunku dan kukenakan. Tubuh Malfoy kuselimuti dan pakaian lain yang masih tergeletak di lantai kusembunyikan di kolong ranjang.

"Kakak? Halo?" suaranya mengeras.

"Tunggu!" balasku.

Aku segera bertingkah normal. Kubuka pintu itu pelan dan hanya berupa celah. "Hai," sapaku.

"Mione," panggilnya. Ia menatapku nakal. "Semalam apa yang terjadi?" godanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku berusaha tidak tampak canggung.

"Tak ada," katanya dengan senyum ganjil. "Kalian ditunggu untuk sarapan,"

Aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih,"

Ia berbalik dan hendak pergi. Tapi ia berbalik tiba-tiba. "Oh! Dan Mione..." panggilnya.

"Ya?"

Jarinya menunjuk leherku. "Sebaiknya tanda-tanda itu tidak dilihat oleh yang lain. Kan malu..." kemudian tanpa aba-aba, ia berputar dan setengah berlari menyusuri koridor.

Aku terhenyak dan meraih cermin di dekat lemari. Oh! Bekas kecupan Malfoy semalam.

"Engghhhh..." terdengar kuapan malas dari ranjang. Sepertinya Malfoy sudah bangun.

"Pagi, Pemalas," sindirku.

"Hei, kau!" ia tersenyum. "Semalam kau liar sekali. Gila. Kau nyaris berteriak. Semalam aku mencabut mufliato karena berpikir kau bisa lebih tenang. Ternyata kau tetap ribut seperti induk gajah yang suka mengamuk. Kau ingat? Waktu kita bercinta semalam? Kau nyaris berteriak, sampai aku harus menutup mulutmu dengan tanganku,"

Apa? Bercinta? Oh, tidak.

"Uh, jadi kita benar-benar melakukannya ya, Malfoy?" erangku. "Tanganmu yang berkeringat itu meninggalkan rasa asin di bibirku,"

Ia terkekeh.

"Ayo, Malfoy. Kita harus sarapan." Ajakku.

"Tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi untukku?" ia merajuk. Aku pura-pura cemberut. "Ayolah..." kedua tangannya terbentang seperti sedang bersiap-siap menerima lemparan bola raksasa.

Aku melompat ke ranjang dan ia menangkapku.

"Cium lalu sarapan, oke?" tanyaku.

"Setuju," katanya.

Aku menciumnya dan ia membalas ciumanku. Rasa asin itu hilang bersama-sama dengan berakhirnya ciuman kami.

Perasaanku lebih hangat, meskipun aku belum memantapkan hatiku untuk mencintainya.

Mungkin perasaanku lebih kepada rasa sayang atau iba. Tak lebih.

Setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku begini? Aku menciumnya! Aku bercinta dengannya! Tapi aku tak mencintainya! Hanya sekedar rasa iba! Aku mengutuk diriku karenanya.

Ada apa dengan hatiku?

Ternyata cinta adalah hal paling rumit di dunia. Tanpa kusadari, cinta bisa mengutuk dan bisa mendukung. Aku teringat kisah Harry. Cinta ibunya menyelamatkannya. Aku juga ingin cintaku menyelamatkan Malfoy.

Cinta yang kumaksud adalah cinta sejati. Bukan karena perasaan iba atau terpaksa.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

Sarapan berlangsung dengan sangat formal dan senyap.

Hari ini, makanan yang terhidang tak beragam. Hanya ayam dan martini.

Aku tak makan banyak. Malfoy juga.

Dan aku kembali menjumpai misteri! Kantung kain! Malfoy dan kantung kainnya masih menjadi misteri.

Sewaktu sarapan, ia juga menyisihkan daging dan dimasukkannya dalam kantung kain yang sama yang kulihat kemarin.

Ia juga pamitan ke suatu tempat.

"Kau pergilah ke kamar. Tunggu aku disana, ya? Aku harus rapat dengan Pelahap Maut lain," ia mengecupku di dahi. Aku yakin itu hanya bualan.

Aku pura-pura menurut dan mengiyakan. Kemudian, saat ia menutup pintu, aku melompat turun dan membuntutinya.

Ia berjalan tegang dengan pandangan waspada. Kantung kain itu disembunyikannya di dalam kemeja. Aku bersembunyi di pilar-pilar raksasa bila ia menoleh, dan kembali mengendap-endap di belakangnya bila ia tak memerhatikan.

Ia melewati lorong gelap yang familer dalam ingatanku. Aku ingat lorong ini.

Ini adalah lorong yang menghubungkan kurungan bawah tanah dengan lantai atas. Aku pernah melewati lorong ini saat pertama kali dibebaskan Em. Aku terus membuntutinya dari belakang, beharap ia tak sadar.

Sekarang ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu raksasa.

"Alohomora," desisnya. Pintu itu bergeser ke kanan, dan tampaklah bagian dalam ruangan. Ini ruangan bawah tanah yang tak pernah kuketahui. Ruangan ini bersebrangan dengan tahananku dulu.

Ia berjalan masuk, dan aku menyelinap diam-diam dibelakangnya seperti penguntit. Di dalam, ada jeruji besi.

Tempat ini lebih parah dari tahananku dulu.

Nyaris tak ada lampu dan penerangan. Lubang dan celah angin pun tak ada. Bayangkan bertapa gelapnya ruangan ini.

"Lumos," bisik Malfoy. Ruangan ini jadi sedikit terang, dan aku bersembunyi dibelakang guci tanah liat di sudut ruangan. Aku bisa melihat sampah, kotoran, dan debu serta lumut yang bergelayutan di temboknya. Bau ruangan ini seperti bau selokan!

"Malfoy..." kata suara lemah dibalik jeruji. Mataku menangkap siluet pria muda yang kurus kering dengan rambut hitam. Pipinya tirus dan ia bungkuk. Di sebelahnya, ada seorang gadis yang membantu memapahnya. Gadis itu berambut merah dan...

...Oh, Merlin! MERLIN!

"Potter, Weasley," kata Malfoy sambil menyodorkan kantung kainnya. "Ini makanan dari meja makan. Kucuri waktu sarapan,"

"HARRY! GINNY!" aku meloncat keluar dari persembunyianku. Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku lagi.

"HERMIONE!" jerit mereka semua.

Ya, ampun! Itu benar mereka! Mengapa mereka disini? Aku harus tahu! Aku harus membebaskan mereka!

~TBC~

**Balasan reviews di chappie 4**

**Love, **

**Juliette Apple **


	4. Chapter 4

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**Harry Potter dan seluruh karakternya (minus karakter ciptaan saya) adalah milik J.K Rowling**

...

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**WARNING: CERITA ANEH, dan gangguan lain (mohon dimaafkan) T^T**

**by Juliette Apple**

**Rated: T **

**Thanks a lot! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review!**

**Balasan review ada dibawah :***

**Enjoy reading, review please... :D**

**Note: ganti jadi sudut pandang orang ketiga ;9**

~XOXOXOXOXOXOX~

CHAPPIE 4

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione memekik tertahan. Napasnya tercekat. Harry ada di sana bersama Ginny.

Harry tampak kurus, kelaparan, dan haus. Ginny juga sama saja. Penuh luka dan lemah.

"Mione," panggil Harry. Tangannya terjulur keluar lewat celah-celah kurungan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, berusaha memeluk Hermione.

Hermione mendekat dengan pandangan mendamba, air matanya mengalir deras seperti pancuran. Hermione melangkah maju dan memburu tangan Harry yang penuh luka dan peluh.

"Aku disini, aku disini, Harry," tangis Hermione. "Trio Emas tidak akan pernah berpisah. Kita selalu bersama sampai akhir. Abadi," katanya melankoli. Jari-jarinya yang ramping terjulur kedalam kurungan dan membelai wajah Harry. Harry tersenyum sendu bercampur bahagia.

"Kukira aku takkan pernah melihat wajahmu lagi, Mione. Ternyata kau disini. Terima kasih, Malfoy," kata Harry sambil tersenyum pada Draco. Draco hanya membalas dengan senyum ganjil yang canggung.

"Malfoy!" Hermione berbalik memandang Draco. "Mengapa kau merahasiakan ini dariku?"

Draco mundur selangkah. "A...aku.."

"Sudahlah, Mione," Harry mengelus pundak Hermione. "Aku yang menyuruhnya tutup mulut,"

Hermione membelalak. "Benarkah?"

Draco berdiri dengan goyah diatas kedua kakinya.

"Aku tak ingin kau khawatir. Masalahmu sendiri sudah banyak. Lagipula, Malfoy selalu membantu kami," jelas Harry.

Hermione mengangguk. Ia merasa agak tenang sekarang.

Pandangan Hermione beralih pada sosok mungil di samping Harry: Ginny.

"Ginevra!" jeritnya. Hermione mengelus rambut Ginny. "Aku merindukanmu..."

Ginny tersenyum lemah. "Aku juga, Mione. Begitu juga dengan Ron," kata Ginny memberi penekanan pada nama 'Ron'.

Hermione bagai dihantam palu raksasa. Ia tersadar. "RON!" pekiknya.

Matanya mendelik. Yang ia lihat bukan pria humoris dengan rambut merah—melainkan pria kurus penuh luka berambut merah yang terbaring di sudut kurungan yang tertutup bayangan.

"Ron! Ron!" teriaknya ganas. "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Tak bisakah ia berdiri? Apa yang terjadi! Ceritakan padaku! Cepat! Mengapa ia—"

"—MIONE!" pekik Harry. "Sudah, jangan terlalu panik. Ia baik-baik saja. Ia sehat, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk berdiri,"

"Biarkan ia tidur," tambah Ginny prihatin. "Oh, Mione. Kau harus tahu kalau.. kalau Dobby sudah tiada. ("Oh, astaga!" tangis Hermione). Saat kami ber-apparate bersamanya, Bellatrix melemparkan belatinya, dan itu—itu mengenai Dobby. Kami sangat..berduka, Mione. Apalagi saat kami melihatmu ditawan waktu itu. Kami kira kau sudah.. kau sudah.."

"...mati?" sela Hermione sambil membersit air matanya.

"Ya!" Ginny berseru. "Oh, kami tak menyangka kau ternyata masih sehat seperti ini! Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu, Mione,"

Hermione melirik Draco lewat ekor matanya. "Ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja kujelaskan," katanya singkat. "Yang terpenting adalah membebaskan kalian dari sini,"

Hermione memperlajari bentuk kurungan itu. Ia memandang lekat-lekat tiap bagian kurungan raksasa itu, dan masih saja tak punya ide untuk membuka kurungan super besar itu.

Ia tercenung dan tiba-tiba saja terlonjak. "Malfoy! Tongkatku ada padamu, bukan?"

Draco seolah-olah takut menatap langsung matanya. Ia hanya berkata pelan, "Tidak."

Mata Hermione melebar. "Terakhir kali ada padamu bukan?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Seharusnya ada padaku. Tapi Bibi Bella..."

"APA?!" Hermione terperanjat. "Oh, crap!"

Harry mendengus pelan. "Tak apa, Mione. Tak usah khawatir. Kau harus tenangkan dirimu dulu baru kau bisa menolong kami. Aku percaya padamu," senyumnya.

Hermione merasa jantungnya jatuh ke perut. "Oh, kau benar." Ia memijat dahinya. Ia sudah dingin sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja, Draco mendekati Hermione dan memegang kedua bahunya. "Kita tak bisa lama-lama, Mione," bisiknya. Hermione bisa merasakan ketakutan dalam nada suara Draco. Ia tahu kalau akan ada masalah besar bila ia memaksakan diri berlama-lama di dalam sini bersama Harry. Ia mengelus punggung tangan Draco. "Ya, kita akan pergi sebentar lagi," ia mengiyakan pelan.

Harry menatap mereka dengan cara yang amat-sangat aneh. Harry benar-benar bingung karena Draco dan Hermione menjadi lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, yang lain bisa curiga," desis Hermione. "Aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Aku janji,"

Hermione mengelus pundak Ginny dan Harry pelan, kemudian meniup ciuman jauh pada Ron yang masih tertidur.

Saat punggung Hermione dan Draco menjauh, Harry tiba-tiba saja memekik, "Mione.. apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Malfoy?"

Hermione dan Draco terhenyak. Kemudian secara kompak mereka berbalik menghadap Harry. "Kami sudah menikah," kata Hermione. Kemudian ia menarik Draco menaiki tangga dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Harry dan Ginny hanya melongo.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

Hermione dan Draco dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan lurus menuju ke kamar mereka. Tangan mereka bertautan. Draco bisa merasakan dinginnya peluh yang mengalir di telapak tangan Hermione, menandakan kalau ia sedang takut.

Langkah mereka tidak seirama. Hermione berjalan seperti sedang dikejar dementor, sementara Draco berjalan selambat siput. "Apa yang merasukimu?" rutuk Hermione. Nada bicaranya jadi seketus Emeraldina. "Cepat sedikit, Malfoy,"

Draco meneguk ludahnya. "Mione, aku mendengar sesuatu dibelakang kita," katanya.

Hermione hanya menanggapi kecut. "Ada apa dibelakang kita?"

"Suara. Ada suara janggal dan.. aku merasa kalau ada orang mengikuti kita," Draco tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, hampir membuat Hermione tersandung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Draco menoleh kebelakang. Tak ada apapun—atau siapapun.

"Kosong," kata Hermione sambil melongokkan kepalanya melewati pundak Draco. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada pilar-pilar dan patung ular berderet-deret. Lantai batu yang mereka pijak juga tidak memantulkan suara, menandakan kalau tidak ada yang melangkah.

"Entahlah. Tadi aku melihat siluet seseorang," Draco mengelus tengkuknya. "Hanya perasaanku saja, mungkin,"

Hermione mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Draco, kemudian secepat mungkin beranjak.

Mereka kembali berjalan lurus tanpa bersuara ataupun menoleh. Hanya tangan mereka yang berbicara lewat bahasa tubuh. Tangan Hermione yang dingin menyiratkan ketakutannya, sementara Draco, amat sangat yakin kalau ada yang membuntuti dibelakang.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka. Cepat-cepat Hermione membukanya, kemudian mendorong Draco masuk. Lalu menutup pintu raksasa itu hingga menimbulkan gema keras. Dikuncinya pintu itu rapat.

Diluar kamar, dibalik pilar-pilar yang tadi mereka lewati, Bellatrix Lestrange memainkan rambutnya sambil tersenyum picik.

~XOXOXOXOXOXO~

"Kita harus segera bertindak!" jerit Hermione. "Ayo—ayo! Kita harus susun rencana sekarang!"

Draco memandang ngeri istrinya yang berjalan bolak-balik seperti musang kepanasan. "Tenang..tenang," usulnya.

"Aku tak bisa!" sergah Hermione. "Bagaimana ini? Tersisa delapan hari, Malfoy! Delapan hari untuk menemukan ramuannya! Kemudian Harry! Kita harus membebaskan mereka. Lalu tongkatku! Tong—"

"Shoo!" decak Malfoy. "Kemarilah," panggilnya.

Draco menarik Hermione ke meja rias, kemudian ia meraih perkamen lusuh diatas meja kayu. Draco membentangkan perkamen panjang itu sehingga tampak seluruh isinya.

"Ini peta Malfoy Manor," kata Draco.

"Seperti Peta Perampok," gumam Hermione.

"Betul. Tapi yang ini lebih sederhana," kata Draco ringan. "Kau lihat ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk gambar kotak yang tercetak di perkamen. Tertulis kata 'Perpustakaan' besar-besar di kotak itu.

"Perpustakaan? Oh, Malfoy! Rumah ini punya perpustakaan? Kau bengis sekali karena tak memberitahukan hal ini padaku!" sindirnya.

"Maaf," balas Draco datar. "Kita akan kesini. Kita akan mencari buku-buku yang menuliskan informasi tentang _Amor vincit omnia,_"

Gurat cemas di wajah Hermione sedikit berkurang. "Ide bagus," katanya. "Dan Harry? Kita tetap harus membebaskan mereka bukan?"

Draco menggulung kembali perkamennya. "Kuncinya kurungannya ada pada Bibi Bella," ucapnya. Iris kelabunya bersinar. Ia meletakkan perkamen itu di meja rias dan mendekati jendela. Di luar, udara sangat dingin, padahal ini bukan musim dingin. Siang hari di Malfoy Manor selalu terasa dingin. Selalu begitu dari dulu.

Draco bersandar pada kusen jendela, melirik Hermione yang sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kunci...tongkatku...ramuan...blablabla" yang didengar Draco sedari tadi hanya itu saja. Hermione tak henti-hentinya mencemaskan banyak hal. Ia mengoceh sendiri.

"Aku jadi bingung. Sebenarnya yang terancam mati disini siapa? Aku atau kau?" kata Draco licin.

Hermione bungkam. "Kau, Malfoy," katanya lambat.

"Lalu kenapa kau lebih terlihat takut daripada aku?"

"KARENA AKU MENGKHAWATIRKAN DIRIMU LEBIH DARI KAU MENGKHAWATIRKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI!" teriak Hermione sambil terengah. "Aku tak ingin kau mati!"

Draco tersenyum sendu. "Benarkah itu? Gadis yang selalu kucemooh, gadis keras kepala yang memanggilku ferret, sekarang ingin menolongku?"

"Lupakan itu. Terkadang ada hal yang lebih baik dibiarkan menjadi kenangan kecut saja. Tidak usah diingat," sembur Hermione. "Sekarang mari kita..."

"...tidak," kata Draco. "Aku sendiri sudah pasrah. Tak apa kalau aku mati. Tak apa, Mione."

Hermione melengos. Seperti ada tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang memukul lututnya sehingga ia nyaris jatuh. "Kau bercanda," sergahnya cepat.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Lagipula, ini bukan saatnya melucu," kata Draco. "Biarkan aku mati, Mione. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku bahkan bisa membahayakan dirimu kalau kita nekat mencari ramuan itu. Kurasa aku sudah melihat ujung hidupku,"

"Tidak," desah Hermione. "Tidak."

"Ya,"

"Tidak!" raungnya. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu mati!" emosi Hermione sudah di ujung kepalanya.

"MENGAPA?" Draco meninju cermin sampai pecah. Tangannya yang penuh darah terkulai lemah. Draco sendiri tidak tahu kalau tangannya berdarah.

Hermione membatu di tempatnya.

"Mengapa aku tak boleh mati?" tuntutnya.

"Karena kalau kau mati, aku mati." Jawab Hermione.

Draco terduduk lemas. Darahnya menciprati lantai. Hermione duduk disampingnya. Dalam beberapa menit, keheningan mengambil alih ruangan.

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba. Nadanya takut dan tak percaya.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku. Draco sudah jadi bagian hidupku. Jadi kalau Draco tidak ada, Hermione juga tidak ada. Sederhana, Malfoy. Sederhana." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku tahu ini konyol. Mengatakan hal itu sangat konyol. Aku bahkan tak mencintaimu. Tapi kau selalu jadi bagian hidupku. Entah bagaimana. Tak ada yang bisa memberiku alasan,"

Draco menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hermione. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," hanya satu kata, tapi sudah membuat hati Draco teriris.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu?" Draco berkata lagi.

Hermione menggeleng. "Silahkan saja. Tapi aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada hatiku. Mengapa aku tidak mencintaimu? Padahal kita sudah...bercinta dan menikah. Tapi ada satu tembok yang belum bisa kutembus,"

Draco merunduk lalu diam.

"Makanya, teruslah hidup. Siapa tahu aku masih bisa...memberimu kesempatan," kata Hermione. Kemudian ia menangkup wajah yang tak dialiri darah itu dan menutup matanya. Dalam keadaan mata tertutup-pun, bibir Hermione tetap bisa—dan selalu bisa—menemukan letak bibir Draco. Cuma ciuman singkat, tapi tidak mudah dilupakan.

Hermione menarik wajahnya menjauh. Mereka bertatapan. Kemudian Hermione menutup matanya lagi. Draco mengira kalau Hermione akan menciumnya lagi, maka ia memajukan bibirnya. Tapi nyatanya, Hermione hanya ingin mengecup bagian yang jarang ia sentuh: hidungnya.

Ia mengecup hidungnya.

"Aku akan terus hidup," kata Draco kemudian.

"Berjanjilah padaku," bisik Hermione.

"Aku janji,"

Dan setiap janji harus ditepati.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXO~

Bellatrix Lestrange terduduk di kursinya yang dilapisi kain mahal. Putranya, Brandon, sedang minum anggur di depannya.

"Ibu," panggil Brandon.

Bellatrix tak menanggapi. Pikirannya sedang dipenuhi hal-hal keji. Rencana jahat.

"Ibu!" Brandon membating gelas kacanya sampai pecah.

"OH!" Bellatrix mengerang. "Ada apa, Manisku?"

Brandon menyeringai puas. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu uring-uringan, Ibu?" tanyanya. Ia menjilat sisa-sisa anggur di jarinya yang panjang.

Bellatrix hanya diam. Ia meremas sesuatu di tangannya: kunci.

Brandon memerhatikan gerak-gerik ibunya yang gelisah. "Kau tampak lelah. Berhentilah memikirkan masalah pengorbanan Draco, Bu. Kau butuh istira—"

"TIDAK!" tolaknya kasar. "Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal itu! Pengorbanan Draco berarti kebangkitan Pangeran Kegelapan. Kau harusnya mengerti. Bila Pangeran Kegelapan bangkit, kita akan—merdeka!"

Brandon mengambil gelas baru dan menuang anggur lagi. "Vin Blanc?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan gelas itu pada Ibunya.

"Tidak sekarang," jawab Bellatrix datar.

Emeraldina sedang berjalan mendekat. Dilihatnya ibu mertuanya sedang duduk berdua dengan suaminya. Ia hendak menyapa, tapi niatnya itu diurungkan saat mendengar kata-kata Bellatrix.

"Aku yakin si Darah Lumpur merencanakan sesuatu. Malam ini juga, ia akan mati di tanganku," ucapnya tajam.

Emeraldina tertegun. Tangannya berkeringat dan wajahnya pucat.

Entah mengapa, Brandon menoleh dan mendapati sosok istrinya yang berdiri kaku.

"Emmie, Sayangku," panggil Brandon cepat. "Mari bergabung dengan kami, Sayang,"

Emeraldina sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat kabur. Tapi pandangan Brandon begitu memaksa. "Baiklah," ucapnya parau.

Bellatrix menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Brandon memangku Emeraldina. "Kalian amat akrab," sahut Bellatrix cepat.

"Kau aneh, Bu. Tentu saja kami akrab. Kami suami istri," jawab Brandon cepat.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Nak. Maksudku... kalian tampak lebih bahagia dari biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial?" tanya Bellatrix penuh curiga.

Brandon melirik Emeraldina yang sudah bersusah payah menyembunyikan rasa tegangnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Bella. Sungguh." Kata Emeraldina parau.

"Oh," Bellatrix mendengus. "Kukira ada apa,"

Brandon memandang istrinya lagi. Emeraldina memberikan sinyal-sinyal tidak nyaman pada suaminya.

"Kembali ke kamar, Manisku," perintah Brandon. "Secepatnya," tambahnya sebelum badan Emeraldina bergerak keluar.

"Istrimu aneh," komentar Bellatrix. "Sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. _Kalian _menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Brandon menghabiskan isi gelasnya dalam sekali teguk. "Tak ada apapun yang bisa dicurigai dari kami. Kami selalu menuruti permintaan Pangeran Kegelapan. Kami juga tak pernah bercinta sesuai dengan kemauanmu," sergahnya.

Bellatrix mendengus sebal. "Itu memang benar. Repot sekali kalau kalian bercinta dan tiba-tiba punya anak. Aku juga dilarang bercinta dulu," Bellatrix tiba-tiba meraih gelas dan menuang anggur. "Aku pernah melanggar titah itu. Terakhir kali aku melakukannya, lahirlah kau," ia mengendikkan kepalanya pada putranya.

Brandon tertawa hambar. "Dan aku ini menghambatmu?"

"Ya. Pada awalnya kau merepotkanku. Sungguh!" kata Bellatrix serius. "Tapi saat aku melihatmu tumbuh, aku jadi bahagia,"

Brandon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. "Kau akhirnya menerimaku, bukan?"

"Itu benar," Bellatrix mengiyakan. "Tapi kalau kau dan istrimu punya seorang bayi, seharipun takkan kubiarkan ia hidup. Kau dan istrimu adalah Pelahap Maut terbaik yang dipunyai Pangeran Kegelapan. Kalau ada bayi, tugas kalian akan tersendat,"

Dan Brandon menjatuhkan gelas anggurnya sampai pecah.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

Emeraldina setengah berlari menuju kamarnya dan Brandon.

Pikirannya penuh dengan kecemasan. Pertama, Hermione—satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolong kakaknya—akan mati ditangan ibu mertuanya. Kedua, ibu mertuanya akan membunuhnya kalau tahu. Tahu akan hal yang sudah ia sembunyikan selama dua bulan. Tahu kalau ia hamil.

Brandon dan dirinya sudah pernah kehilangan seorang anak. Anak itu masih berupa janin mungil dan tidak berdosa. Emeraldina dan Brandon sangat menyayangi anak mereka itu. Tiba-tiba saja, anak itu harus mati gara-gara Pangeran Kegelapan yang tidak menyetujui hal itu. Kini, ia sudah melanggar larangan bercinta itu. Ia diberi bayi lagi. Tak mungkin ia akan membiarkan anak ini mati lagi. Ia tak mau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak akan.

Emeraldina mengunci pintu dibelakangnya. Ia terengah dan menangis takut. Tiba-tiba, pintu terketuk dan ia terlonjak. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan perasaan was-was. Ternyata suaminya.

"Gila!" rutuk Brandon. "Ibu mencurigai kita,"

Emeraldina terisak-isak. "Aku tak ingin yang ini mati. Tidak mau," isaknya menyedihkan.

Brandon terenyuh melihat istrinya. Ia memeluknya pelan. "Tidak. Aku juga tidak mau,"

Emeraldina tersedak tangisnya, kemudian minum air sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, tenang," seru Brandon. "Kita hanya perlu tutup mulut, oke? Hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu, Emmie,"

Emeraldina mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. "Dia akan tumbuh. Bella dan yang lainnya akan segera tahu!"

Brandon meletakkan tangannya diatas perut istrinya. "Tidak. Untuk saat ini, kita hanya perlu diam saja. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Dia akan lahir seperti keinginan kita. Kau ingat dengan Amberly? Amberly sekarang ada di surga. Ia sudah bahagia. Dan adiknya yang sedang kaukandung ini pasti lahir. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir, ya?"

"Amberly..." Emeraldina menangisi janinnya yang sudah dibunuh itu. "Amberly..."

"Cukup Amberly saja. Kali ini, kau akan melahirkannya. Kita harus diam. Jangan biarkan siapapun tahu. Oke, Emmie?" bujuk Brandon.

Emeraldina berhenti terisak. "Oke, Brandy,"

Kemudian Emeraldina teringat Draco dan... Hermione.

"Aku harus bertemu Hermione!"

~XOXOXOXOXO~

Hermione sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia memandang Draco yang tertidur dengan posisi kepala bersandar di pangkuannya. Draco sudah amat sangat lelah. Hermione sengaja tak membalut luka di tangan Draco, ia tahu kalau Draco tak mengizinkannya melakukan hal itu.

Sementara Draco sedang dalam alam mimpi, Hermione sedang dalam alam sekarat.

Ramuan itu, Harry, dan berbagai hal lain berseliweran di otak cerdasnya. Ia sesekali— dan tanpa ia sadari—membelai dahi Draco yang berkeringat dingin.

Tiba-tiba, pintu digedor liar. Ia segera bangkit dan dengan perlahan-lahan meletakkan kepala Draco di bantal yang jauh lebih empuk dari pahanya.

"Ada ap—" ucapan Hermione terhenti saat melihat sosok dengan mata membara dihadapannya. Emeraldina.

Gadis itu mendorong Hermione masuk dan mengunci pintunya rapat.

"Hei—hei! Tunggu!" cegat Hermione saat melihat Emeraldina mengacak-acak lemarinya.

Emeraldina mengambil pena bulu, tinta, dan perkamen. Ia menulis sesuatu.

"Baca ini. Lalu lakukan tindakanmu!" katanya. Kemudian ia pergi bersama hentakan kakinya yang kelewat keras. Draco masih tidur dengan nyamannya.

Hermione memandang perkamen itu.

_Bellatrix akan membunuhmu malam ini._

_Tongkatmu ada padanya. Ia menyembunyikan tongkat itu di kamarnya, di laci ajaib yang bisa bicara. Ambil tongkat itu segera. Kemudian serang dia sebelum ia melakukan itu duluan. Kalau bisa, malam ini kaburlah bersama Draco untuk mencari ramuan itu._

_Note: tadi aku melihatmu masuk ke dalam kurungan Harry Potter bersama Draco. Kau pasti kaget karena mengetahui kalau selama ini ia dikurung. Kalau kau mau ia bebas, buka kunci kurungannya. Kuncinya ada di leher Bellatrix. Ia menjadikan kunci itu sebagai bandul kalungnya._

_Dengan cinta,_

_Emeraldina_

_Adik iparmu tersayang _

Hermione terkejut bagai dihantam palu raksasa.

_Ini akan sulit, _batinnya. Ia hendak menggulung perkamen itu lagi, tapi ia cepat-cepat berhenti saat melihat ada tulisan lain yang lebih kecil di pinggir perkamen.

_Ramuan Tak Terkalahkan karangan Irena Honey—rak nomer 3. Buku dengan kaver biru laut. Ada di perpusatakaan._

Hermione benar-benar menggulung perkamennya saat selesai membaca itu. Ia melirik Draco. Tak tega rasanya membangunkan pria itu. Maka, dengan langkah tegar dan berani, ia berjalan keluar dengan Peta Malfoy Manor dan perkamen dari Emeraldina. Untuk jaga-jaga (karena tongkatnya belum ada padanya), ia mencuri—meminjam sebentar, lebih tepatnya—tongkat Draco yang diselipkan di kemejanya.

Tujuan pertamanya adalah perpustakaan.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

Tangan Hermione menelusuri garis-garis dan bentuk-bentuk yang tercetak di peta. Perpustakaan terletak di sebelah barat. Ia sudah dekat, hanya perlu berbelok sekali lalu berjalan lurus ke depan.

Dimasukkannya kembali peta itu dalam sakunya. Tongkat Draco yang ia curi tadi lengket dengan tangannya, ia memang sengaja memegangnya erat agar tak jatuh.

Kakinya berjalan cepat, takut kalah cepat dengan waktu yang terus berjalan. Ia berbelok dan terdiam, diambilnya peta itu lagi dan diperhatikan seksama. Benar. Perpustakaan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Ia merasa sedikit lega dan was-was. Kakinya terus berjalan cepat.

"_Expulso!"_

DAARR!

Sebuah patung terbakar di hadapannya. Hermione menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan horor.

Matanya melebar, kakinya berayun makin cepat. Karena Bellatrix ada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan haus darah!

"Oh, Merlin! MERLINNN!" jeritnya saat ada patung terbakar lagi.

"Itu baru permulaan, gadis kotor!" geram suara dibelakangnya, suara Bellatrix yang penuh dendam. "_Confringo!"_

Hermione berlari makin cepat, begitu juga dengan Bellatrix.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _jerit Bellatrix.

Hermione berlari dan merunduk untuk menghindari serangan biadab dari Bellatrix. Pintu perpustakaan sudah ada di pelupuk matanya. Tak terhitung ledakan-ledakan yang tercipta dari tongkat Bellatrix.

"_Alohomora!" _kata Hermione cepat. Pintu itu berayun terbuka dan ia segera masuk dan menutupnya. Terdengar teriakan Bellatrix diluar. "_Colloportus," _ucapnya. Dan pintu itu terkunci sendiri.

Ia berlari secepat mungkin.

"Rak nomer tiga!" ia berteriak pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mendengar jeritan Bellatrix diluar. "_Bombarda Maxima,"_

DUAR!

Meledaklah pintu itu bersama sebagian tembok. Hermione terpaku sejenak, kemudian kembali mengayunkan kakinya menuju rak nomer tiga di ujung ruangan.

"Mau kemana, Darah Lumpur?" teriak Bellatrix melengking. "Kemarilah.. mari bermain dengan Bibi Bella yang haus darah ini, Manis..."

Hermione terengah-engah. Ia menjerit saat mendengar jendela di sampingnya pecah. Bellatrix memecahkan semua benda berbahan dasar kaca yang ditemuinya, mulai dari jendela, bola-bola kristal, sampai cermin raksasa yang digantung di dinding.

Beberapa pecahan kaca beterbangan dan menyayat pipi Hermione yang tak terlindungi. Kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah rak mahoni yang megah. Ribuan buku ada di sana, dan mencari buku yang dimaksud Em bagaikan mencari jarum dalam setumpuk jerami.

"_AVADA KE—"_

"_Expelliarmus," _cegat Hermione. Tongkat Bellatrix terpental agak jauh dibelakangnya. Ini memberinya waktu ekstra untuk sekedar menarik napas.

"_Accio _buku Ramuan Tak Terkalahkan," kata Hermione. Tak perlu menunggu lama, sebuah buku dengan kaver biru laut terlempar kearahnya. Ia cepat-cepat menangkap benda itu.

Lengkingan Bellatrix terdengar lagi, kali ini murka. "Mau apa kau dengan buku itu?!" jeritnya. Hermione sudah tidak menanggapi. Ia melompati pecahan kaca dan berlari.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _jerit Bellatrix marah. Hermione bersembunyi dibalik rak kayu dan rak itu meledak menjadi puing-puing.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" _ronta Bellatrix murka.

Rak-rak kayu maupun patung batu yang ada disana hancur menjadi abu. Cedera ringan yang didapat Hermione tak membuatnya berhenti selangkahpun.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _balas Hermione yang sedari tadi selalu lolos dari lemparan mantra Bellatrix.

Bellatrix tak kalah pintar. Ia mengelak dan kembali menyerang dengan mantra-mantra lain. Kilat merah meluncur dari tongkat Bellatrix. Hermione membalas kilatan cahaya itu dengan melempar mantra lain. Sebuah kilat hijau menyeruak keluar dari tongkat Hermione dan nyaris mengenai Bellatrix yang sempat lengah. Buku itu dipeluknya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang tongkat.

_Draco, aku butuh Draco, _batin Hermione takut. "Draco!" jerit Hermione tanpa sadar.

Bellatrix menghentikan serangannya. "Sia-sia kaupanggil dia, brengsek!" sebuah kilat ungu keluar dari tongkat Bellatrix dan menyerempet bahu Hermione. Bahunya nyeri, berdarah, dan lukanya menganga lebar.

"Ah!" erang Hermione sambil melirik bahunya. Ia kembali melemparkan mantra sambil terus berlari keluar perpustakaan.

"A-a-a-a! Jangan coba-coba keluar kau tikus kecil!" sergah Bellatrix yang melihat Hermione makin mendekati pintu. Tiba-tiba saja, Hermione tersandung. Ia jatuh dan tongkatnya terlempar kemudian menggelinding menjauh. Hermione menjerit. Ia menutup matanya.

"Kena kau, Mudblood!" Bellatrix memekik senang. "_CRU—"_

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" _

Hermione membuka matanya. Bellatrix terdiam seperti patung. Posisinya sungguh seram. Mata membelalak, kaki yang merapat, dan satu tangan terangkat keatas dengan tongkat yang masih menempel di genggamannya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya si penolong. Hermione menengadah. Ia mengenal sosok itu sebagai Brandon.

Hermione terdiam.

"Kakak ipar? Kakak ipar? Kau tak apa?" tanya Brandon.

Hermione terdiam dan memandangnya lama. "Brandon? Kau baru saja..."

"Aku tahu," katanya kalem. Ia melirik ibunya yang sedang dalam dalam kutukan pengikat tubuh. "Ibu, aku akan melepaskan kutukan ini nanti. Aku minta maaf, bu. Kau boleh membenciku selamanya. Tapi aku mohon, aku tak ingin kau menodai tanganmu lagi. Aku tak ingin kau membunuh lagi,"

Hermione sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Ia pikir Brandon adalah orang yang keji sama seperti ibunya. Ternyata ia punya sisi terang juga.

"Pergilah, kakak ipar. Biar kutangani Ibu," katanya.

Hermione memungut tongkatnya dan berdiri. "Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa," katanya. "Terimakasih... adik ipar,"

Kemudian ia berlari kabur dengan sangat cepat. Brandon memandang punggung Hermione yang menjauh. Namun, Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya Brandon keheranan.

"Aku lupa sesuatu," katanya. Ia berjalan menuju tubuh Bellatrix yang membatu. Bola mata Bellatrix bergerak mengikuti arah gerakan Hermione. Hermione dengan gemetar mengarahkan tangannya ke arah leher Bellatrix. Ia melihatnya. Kalung dengan bandul kunci.

Dengan sekali tarikan, kalung itu terlepas dari leher Bellatrix. Hermione segera menjauhi tubuh Bellatrix dan berdiri sejajar dengan Brandon. "Terima kasih," katanya senang. Kemudian ia berlari menjauh. Kali ini benar-benar pergi dan tak lagi berbalik.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

Draco terbangun dengan perasaan merinding luar biasa.

Ia terlonjak cemas saat mengetahui istrinya tak ada disana bersamanya. Ia tak tahu kalau istrinya mengalami kejadian hebat selama ia tertidur tenang.

Tiba-tiba, pintunya terbuka.

Hermione muncul dengan penuh luka dan dekil. Bajunya robek di sana-sini dan ia memeluk sebuah buku tebal.

"MIONE!" jerit Draco. Hermione meringis. "Hei, Sayang," katanya.

"Oh, astaga! Demi kolor Merlin! Apa yang terjadi padamu! Oh! Lihat luka itu! Dan sayatan itu! Dan darah itu! Dan—"

"Shoo, Malfoy!" sergah Hermione. "Ayo pergi," Hermione menarik lengan Draco yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Oh!" Hermione memekik pelan. "Sebentar,"

Hermione mengambil sebuah ransel dan memantrai tas itu dengan mantra perluasan tak terdeteksi. Ia membongkar lemarinya. Mengeluarkan gaun-gaun, baju, sepatu, dan beberapa celana serta kemeja Draco.

Ia mendekati meja rias dan menuang semua kosmetiknya. Kemudian beberapa parfum Draco yang baunya sama sekali tidak enak. Beberapa gulungan peta ia masukkan dalam tas itu. Kemudian ia membongkar laci dan menemukan beberapa obat-obatan. Ia mencemplungkan semuanya tanpa pikir-pikir.

Kemudian ia mendekati laci eboni.

Ia teringat laci itu. Itu laci yang dilarang Draco untuk dibuka olehnya. Hermione sudah pernah membuka laci itu sekali (tanpa sepengetahuan Draco) dan ia menemukan kotak hijau toska yang digembok. Ia tak tahu apa isi kotak itu.

"Jangan dibuka," larang Draco.

"Mengapa?"

"Lebih baik barang yang ada di dalam laci itu kita tinggal saja."

Hermione mengangguk setuju. Mereka segera keluar meninggalkan kamar itu dan menguncinya.

"Ada apa di dalam laci itu?" tanya Hermione pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sesuatu."

"Boleh kubuka?"

"Nanti saja,"

Hermione mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Draco yang singkat-singkat dan terdengar ketus.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi," kata Draco.

Hermione menggeleng. "Nanti saja," katanya dengan nada yang sama ketusnya dengan Draco tadi.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Sekarang kemana tujuan kita?"

"Kamar Bellatrix," kata Hermione tanpa adanya nada takut. "Aku harus mengambil tongkatku,"

"Kau tak takut? Bibiku bisa..."

"Bibimu sudah ada yang menangani," kata Hermione datar.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Kautahu jalan menuju kamarnya?"

Akhirnya, Draco memimpin perjalanan menuju kamar Bellatrix. Hermione berpikir kalau kamarnya terletak di lantai atas dengan banyak ornamen sihir hitam. Ternyata kamarnya terletak di bawah tanah. Mereka menuruni tangga dan meluncur lewat perosotan. Sebuah pintu simpel menyambut mereka saat mereka sampai.

Pintu itu gagangnya masih kuat, merkipun catnya mengelupas. "Alohomora," kata Draco yang tongkatnya sudah dikembalikan Hermione.

Hermione berjalan masuk. Kamar itu sempit, jauh dari perkiraan Hermione selama ini. Dinding dan lantainya sangat sederhana. Tidak ada ornamen sihir hitam di dalamnya. Hanya ada lemari kecil dan tempat tidur yang tak kalah kecil.

"Dimana laci cerewetnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Laci cerewet? Maksudmu Harold?" jawab Draco menerka-nerka.

"Siapa disana?" tanya sebuah suara. Hermione menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ia tak menemukan sosok lain selain Draco yang berdiri di mulut pintu.

"Gadis rambut semak! Aku disini!" protes suara itu.

Hermione menoleh, dan ia melihat sebuah laci yang membuka dan menutup sendiri. Suara tadi berasal dari laci itu, Si Harold.

"Kau lacinya Bellatrix yang bisa bicara?" tanya Hermione lambat-lambat.

"Benar. Aku Harold the Drawer. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya laci itu.

Mata Hermione melebar senang. "Apakah Bellatrix menyimpan tongkatku di dalammu? Bisakah kau memberikannya padaku?"

Harold Drawer terdiam. "Tentu bisa," katanya kemudian.

"Bagus!" kata Hermione ceria. Draco menautkan alisnya. Ia tahu Harold bersifat picik, dan itu artinya ia takkan membiarkan Hermione mendapatkan apa yang ia mau sebelum dapat bayaran.

"Tapi.." Harold memulai, Draco memicingkan matanya kesal. "Kau harus membayar,"

Hermione terbelalak. Belum ada orang—atau dalam kasus ini laci—yang pernah memerasnya seperti ini. "Membayar bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Hermione.

"Membayar. Aku tak bisa dikosongkan. Bila satu benda diambil, kau harus mengisiku dengan benda lain, kalau tidak... aku tidak akan memberikan tongkat yang kaumau," kata Harold.

"Oke—oke," Hermione mendengus sebal. Ia membongkar tasnya. "Kau mau kuisi dengan parfum?" ia menyodorkan sebuah parfum yang baunya seperti ikan asin ("Hey, that's mine!" said Draco).

"Tidak!" tolak Harold. "Aku mau yang lain!" rengeknya.

Hermione memasukkan kembali parfum itu ke dalam tas ("Fortunately!" Draco said relief) dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah arloji kecil yang indah.

"Kalau ini?" tanya Hermione. Ia yakin Harold akan menerima arloji itu. Arloji itu dibelinya dengan harga mahal, dan—

"T-i-d-a-k!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak mau yang itu!" rengek Harold lagi.

Hermione kembali memasukkan arloji itu. Ia membongkar tasnya dan mengeluarkan banyak barang-barang lain. Sebuah perekam suara, boneka, botol kaca, topi rajutan yang indah, dan bola ping-pong, tapi semua ditolak Harold.

"Oh!" Hermione menjerit frustasi. "Malfoy! Mengapa laci ini menolak segalanya? Apa sih yang diinginkannya?"

Draco berdeham singkat. "Ia tak ingin barang remeh seperti itu, Mione. Ia ingin sebuah barang yang memiliki kenangan. Barang yang berharga dan sangat berguna. Apa yang tidak ingin kita berikan, itu yang ia mau. Laci ini hanya tunduk pada Bibi Bella. Laci ini memang picik. Kalau ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia akan terus merengek dan itu akan menghambat kita," kata Draco panjang lebar. "Pikirkan benda yang berharga,"

Hermione terdiam dan berpikir. Kemudian tangannya berayun pelan. "Aku ingat suatu barang yang berharga. Tapi... aku tidak rela,"

Draco menghela napas panjang. "Berikan saja. Kalau tidak, kita akan terhambat disini..."

Hermione merunduk lesu. "Aku tak yakin..." katanya lagi. Kemudian ia menarik sesuatu dari dalam tas: kalung emas. Kalung yang dipakaikan Narcissa pada hari pernikahannya dengan Draco. Kalung pusaka Malfoy.

"Oh Merlin!" giliran Draco yang menjerit. "Kalung Ibu! Kalung yang diturunkan pada setiap mempelai wanita pertama Malfoy!"

"AKU MAU!" jerit Harold tiba-tiba. "Aku mau yang itu!"

"Bagaimana ini?" kata Hermione. Alisnya melengkung tidak senang. "Kau mau anting emas? Aku punya sepasang. Akan kuberikan padamu..."

"TIDAK!" Harold menimbulkan suara rusuh. "Aku hanya mau yang itu!"

Hermione menggenggam kalung itu erat. Draco mengangguk pasrah. "Berikan padanya," kata Draco kecut.

Hermione memandang kalung itu. "Baiklah, Harold. Ini akan jadi milikmu!"

Harold lagi-lagi merusuh. "Akan kuberikan tongkatmu setelah kau memasukkan kalung itu ke dalamku! Ayo cepat—cepat!" katanya tak sabaran.

Hermione mengecup liontin emas yang terikat rantai emas kalung itu. Kemudian dengan gerakan lambat, ia memasukkan kalung itu.

—PLOP!

Tongkatnya melompat keluar. "Maaf Malfoy. Kalung itu kandas di tanganku," sesal Hermione.

Draco meringis. "Lebih baik kita keluar,"

Kemudian secepat kilat, mereka keluar dari kamar itu dan menaiki tangga serta perosotan (perlu diketahui kalau perjalanan keluar lebih susah daripada perjalanan masuk). Mereka berlari ke kurungan Harry.

"Alohomora!" Draco berkata cepat saat mereka sampai di depan pintu. Pintu itu bergeser dan mereka menyeruak masuk. Harry dan Ginny sedang bersandar pada tembok. Ron termenung di sudut kurungan.

"Itu Hermione!" seru Ron heboh.

"RON! RON!" Hermione berteriak senang.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak ribut." Kata Draco.

"Baik," Hermione tersenyum. "Aku akan membebaskan kalian," katanya sambil menarik kunci yang ia ambil dari Bellatrix.

Ia memasukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya, dan pintu kurungan terbuka.

Harry, Ginny dan Ron berbondong-bondong keluar dan menyerbu Hermione. "Oh.. kami merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Hermione berkata bahagia. Ia senang sekali bisa bercengkrama kembali dengan sahabat-sahabatnya setelah terpisah beberapa minggu.

"Mione... sekarang rencananya bagaimana?" tanya Harry.

Hermione mengernyit. Kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah. "Aku punya ide," ia menoleh pada Draco. "Siapkan sapu terbangmu, Sayangku! Kita akan kabur!"

TBC

**Julie balas reviews kalian ya!**

**Tapi pertama-tama, Julie mau bilang... **

**TERIMA KASIH KARENA SUDAH REVIEW!**

**Saat fict ini di publish, Julie pikir tidak ada yang mau baca... ternyata ada juga yang baca... TERIMA KASIH SEMUA! *bungkuk-bungkuk sampai patah tulang***

**mbak bro: **iya, aku cewe dan aku bisa dipanggil begitu... maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan, ya... terimakasih, mohon review kembali XD

**Drac M: **thank youu :))

**Shinta malfoy: **entar hepi ending kok Terimakasih sudah review ^^

**Shizyldrew: **thanks ya sudah baca! ^^

**Spaceship: **iya, ini multichap :D

**Ajeng Puspita: **wah, review kamu baru muncul sekarang... Julie juga gatau kenapa.. btw, 'Misi Bunuh Diri' itu apa, ya? Julie newbie jadi nggak tau.. T^T

**Hikari rhechen: **thankyou sudah baca! Baca terus ya, Julie akan terus update! ;D

**Ochan malfoy: **dramione means romance! Jadi emang selalu ada scene romance gitu deh! Terimakasih atas dukungannya! :))

**Princess: **oke, oke, oke! ;)

**Fressia Athena: **jangan sedih terus! Voldy bakal kalah kok! :D

**R. Jack Skelenton: **maaf ya kalau kependekan dan buru-buru :D Julie senang Jack mau mampir loo! Julie ngefans sama Jack :D

**Moku-Chan: **makasih udah review! :))

**Fuuah: **XD makasih sudah review, ya.. muah, muah! Kecepetan? Maafkan daku *nangis dibawah tetesan jemuran* :D

**Ms. Loony Lovegood: **maaf, kukira Aunt Cissy itu Death Eater! Wah, wah.. aku salah nih :D

You're a good guesser, sista! Ternyata kamu tau kalo Draco nyisihin daging buat Harry dkk! Wkwkwkwkwk~ terimakasih ya!

P.S: I love all of your stories, keep writing, Loony

Cheerio!

**Ladyusa: **iya, Drakkie suka Mione lohh :D maaf baru bales review kamu sekarang... padahal kamu udah review dari chappie 2 tapi dibalesnya baru chappie 4 XD wah kamu review chappie 3 juga... saia jadi senang ! makasih!

**DraconiSparkyu: **penasaran? Baca terrrruuuuuussss! Jangan lupa review! #plakk :D

**Malaijahhat: **OOC, ya? Waduh maaf, deh! XD Julie still immature mereka kecepetan jatuh cinta? Wah! Sorry! XD

**Nyimi-chan: **Nyimi-chan review lagi! Julie jadi senang! Myu!

**Lintang0007: **thanks! ^^

**Antares Malfoy: **dari dulu aku selalu membayangkan Bella punya baby boy... dan baru diwujudkan dalam fict ini! Hahaha! Terimakasih! :D

**Tsurugi De Lelouch: **terimakasih sudah baca dan review! Entar hepi ending kok! :D tidak selamanya hujan, pelanginya di akhir, oke?

**Deejareed: **okay! :D

**Supertrapnew: **ditunggu aja ya kelanjutannya! Terimakasih sudah R&R! :*

**Blackrose: **pastinya! :D

**Caca: **AAA! Baca terus yahh! :3

**Lolf: **makasih! Baca terus ya! :D

**Drac Malfoy: **nyesek ya? Tenang, nanti ending nya hepi koK! Hehe :D

**PL Therito: **terimakasih! Aku jadi semangat nih! :D

**Thya. : **makasih banyak ya! :))

**TarriMAL: **sip deh! ^^

**Je t'aime!**

**Juliette Apple**

**See u in next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**Harry Potter dan seluruh karakternya (minus karakter ciptaan saya) adalah milik J.K Rowling**

...

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**WARNING: CERITA ANEH, dan gangguan lain (mohon dimaafkan) T^T**

**by Juliette Apple**

**Rated: T **

**Thanks a lot! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review!**

**Balasan review ada dibawah :***

**Enjoy reading, review please... :D**

**Note: Lucius Malfoy punya tongkat, anggap saja begitu. Lucius sebenarnya baik. Dia dan Cissy sayang Draco, hanya saja ia kurang ekspresif (?) dan terlalu pathetic and miserable. Maybe coward, too... and sometimes cruel. But actually, he just want to be a good father. Voldy used him as a servant. Btw, I like his hair. **

~XOXOXOXOXOXOX~

CHAPPIE 5: SOLTAR PALABROTAS

"Kabur?" seru semuanya sambil menatap Hermione kaget. Hermione mengangguk mantap.

"Bagaimana caranya?" cicit Ginny. Hermione memandang wajah cemas Ginny. Ia tahu kalau Ginny tak begitu menyukai sapu tebang—atau terbang dengan sapu terbang. Hermione sendiri juga tak menyukai terbang, tapi yang terlintas di pikirannya hanya itu saja.

"Malfoy, dimana kau menyimpan sapu terbang?" tanya Hermione.

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya. "Di gudang. Ada lima," katanya dengan nada biasa.

Hermione menarik Peta Malfoy Manor dari sakunya lalu mencari-cari gambar yang bertuliskan 'Gudang'. Ia menemukan gambar itu tercetak di tengah gambar 'Ruang Makan' dan 'Kamar Tamu Satu'.

"Mengapa gudang diletakkan ditengah kamar tamu dan ruang makan?" protes Hermione sambil mendelik pada Draco. Draco mengernyit. "Mana kutahu! Manor ini sudah dibangun beratus tahun yang lalu! Tanyakan pada moyangku!"

Hermione mendengus sebal. "Kita akan kesini," katanya sambil menunjuk gambar gudang dengan jari telunjuknya. Harry mengangguk-angguk serius, sementara Ginny dan Ron tampak tegang.

"Lalu?" sahut Ron.

"Kita ambil sapu-sapunya. Lalu melesat keluar," kata Hermione tampak puas. Ia mengikat rambut semaknya keatas dengan kencang. Draco mengernyit.

"Melesat keluar lewat mana?" timpal Draco.

"Jendela, mungkin? Atau pintu luar. Yang penting kita sudah dapat sapunya," jelas Hermione. Draco mengangguk pelan.

Tiba-tiba, dari luar terdengar suara pintu digeser. Mereka semua berjengit kaget dan berdiri kompak. Suara kepak jubah terdengar jelas, menandakan kalau ada yang datang. Suara sepatu yang keras dan berat ikut menegaskan kehadiran orang itu. Ginny merapat pada Harry. Ron dengan tegang mencengkram tongkatnya. Draco melirik tongkat Ron. "Sihir tak berguna disini, Weasley," katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" geram Ron. Wajahnya sudah merah padam karena stress.

"Pernah dengar ruang penangkal sihir?" cibir Draco buru-buru. "Sihir hanya akan bertahan sampai pintu masuk saja. Satu-satunya sihir yang bisa digunakan disini hanya lumos dan nox,"

Ron mengumpat pelan. "Pantas saja aku tidak berhasil membuka kurungan dengan sihir," Ron menyelipkan tongkatnya dalam saku celana.

Suara itu hilang sebentar. Mereka mundur selangkah. Kemudian suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar.

"Bagaimana ini?" bisik Ginny pelan dan lambat.

Sementara mereka berpikir, suara langkah itu makin kencang dan mendekat. Tangan Hermione berkeringat, begitu juga dahinya.

"Alohomora," terdengar gema suara diluar pintu. Pintu bergeser pelan, dan mereka melihat kaki. Kaki dengan sepatu kulit mahal, kemudian bila pandangan naik ke atas, mereka melihat tubuh tegap dengan jubah hitam dan bila keatas lagi, mereka melihat mata abu-abu dan rambut pirang.

Lucius Malfoy.

"Son?" gerungnya tak percaya sambil menatap Draco. Tangannya terkepal menahan marah.

"Ayah," Draco menyahut dengan datar, seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Mata Lucius menyipit kejam. Kemudian ia seperti tersadar dari mimpi yang amat panjang. Ia berteriak nyaring, kemudian secepat kilat berlari mendekati para tahanan yang terlepas: Harry, Ron, dan Ginny.

Berhubung ruangan itu amat kecil, sempit, dan gelap, mereka hanya kejar-kejaran di area sekitar situ saja. Harry yang masih lemah hampir tertangkap kalau saja Ron tak menariknya.

Punggung Ginny seolah-olah sudah menempel pada tembok. Matanya berair dan ia memandang ngeri adegan kejar-kejaran Lucius, Harry, dan Ron.

"Keluar!" jerit Hermione yang sudah menarik Ginny mendekati mulut pintu. "_Alohomora_!" pintu sudah bergeser tebuka. Hermione mendorong Ginny keluar.

Lucius yang mendengarnya segera menghalang-halangi Harry dan Ron agar makin menjauhi pintu. Draco diam-diam mengambil sebuah pecahan patung semen di ujung ruangan. Ia melemparkan pecahan semen itu dan kena tepat di tengkuk Lucius.

Lucius mengerang dan mengutuki putranya.

"Draco! Beraninya kau!" raungnya seram. Harry dan Ron mengambil kesempatan itu untuk keluar dari kepungan Lucius dan mendekati pintu. Mereka keluar dengan pontang-panting. Lucius ikut mengejar.

Hermione keluar dan mencuatkan kepalanya lewat celah pintu. "Draco, cepat!"

Dalam sekali lompat jauh, kaki Draco sudah menapak ambang pintu. Ia keluar lewat celah itu. "_Colloportus_!" dan pintu itu bergeser tertutup. Lucius menjerit marah. Ia terkurung di dalam.

"Ayo lari, Malfoy! Sebelum ayahmu merapalkan _alohomora_!" komando Hermione heboh. Draco malah berjalan santai, membuat Hermione menganga.

"Dia takkan bisa merapalkan apapun," sahut Draco. Kemudian ia mengayunkan sesuatu di depan mata Hermione. Sebuah tongkat. "Karena ia tak lagi punya tongkat," ia tersenyum nakal. Hermione tak jelas ekspresinya. Antara senang atau heran. "Pintu kurungan itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan tongkat," Draco menambahkan, seolah-olah bisa menenangkan Hermione yang keadaannya agak kacau dengan ujung-ujung rambut yang basah karena keringat.

"Ayo!" Hermione merengut kesal. "Masih ada yang harus kita lakukan. Harry, Ron, dan Ginny sudah duluan."

Draco dan Hermione berlari menaiki tangga dan bersua dengan Harry diujung tangga. Ginny dan Ron tersenyum menyambut mereka. "Ayo kita ambil sapunya!"

Mereka berlari cepat sampai-sampai menimbulkan gema di lorong-lorong Manor. Jari-jari Hermione sudah kaku karena kedinginan. Ron dan Harry memimpin di depan, padahal mereka tidak tahu jalan. Ginny nyaris tertinggal di belakang karena larinya tak begitu cepat.

"Lewat mana sekarang?" teriak Harry pada Draco.

Draco berteriak nyaring. "Kanan! Kanan!"

Harry berbelok ke kanan, diikuti Ron dan yang lainnya. Sepatunya berdecit ketika berlari. Hermione nyaris terjungkal karena tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri, sementara Ron—yang ceroboh—nyaris menabrak sebuah patung raksasa.

Mereka melewati deretan pintu-pintu kayu yang besar dan kecil. Kemudian, tanpa disangka-sangka, salah satu pintu terbuka.

Tebak siapa yang muncul.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort berteriak. "Ia kabur! Tahanan kabur! Harry Potter kabur!" desisnya berbahaya. Wormtail merunduk-runduk di belakangnya, mengedarkan pandangan mencela.

"Sialan," Harry berkata pelan. Ia menggenggam tongkatnya terlalu erat sampai urat-urat di punggung tangannya menonjol.

"KEJAR! KEJAAAAAARRRRR!" komando Voldemort ribut. Ia seperti mandor bengis yang melihat salah satu budaknya lepas dari rantai. Dengan segera, kawanan Hermione dikejar-kejar bagai buronan nomer satu.

Segerombolan Pelahap Maut berlari dibelakang mereka. Yang terdepan namanya Roberto Paolo, seorang Spanyol. Tubuhnya pendek—ia malah yang terpendek diantara semuanya—tapi larinya cepat sekali. Ia nyaris botak, matanya berwarna hijau dan ia selalu kelihatan marah.

Esperanza Paolo, anak gadisnya, ada di belakangnya dengan tongkat teracung tinggi-tinggi. "Kejar dia terus, Papa!" kata Esperanza saat melihat ayahnya kelelahan. Suaranya melengking dan terdengar menjijikan macam kelelawar. Hidungnya kembang kempis saking semangatnya mengejar Harry. Ia memang haus darah.

"_Crucio!" _teriak Roberto keras. Lesat cahaya dari tongkatnya tak mengenai satupun dari para jagoan yang terus berlari. Roberto mendengus marah dengan gayanya yang aneh dan dibuat-buat. Ginny meringis dan berlari makin cepat meski lututnya nyeri.

Narcissa pura-pura mengejar Harry dengan ikut berlari diantara para Pelahap Maut yang murka, meski ia sendiri bukan Pelahap Maut. Ia berada di belakang Esperanza yang menjerit-jerit terus. _Lari, Nak. Lari, _batinnya cemas.

Roberto menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Spanyol dan disambut dengan kikikan putrinya yang tolol. Sepertinya ada yang ia rencanakan.

Harry menoleh pada Draco. "Lewat mana, sekarang?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Terus saja! Lurus!" jawab Draco. Hermione sesekali menoleh kebelakang dan setelahnya berlari makin cepat karena takut. Roberto menggeram dan menyorongkan tongkatnya kedepan. Kemudian ia menembakkan cahaya kuning ke arah Harry, cahaya itu seperti laser panas yang siap membelah siapa saja. Rambut Ginny terkena cahaya itu, dan langsung terpotong. Sekarang Ginevra Weasley punya gaya rambut baru yang didapatnya dengan cara yang menyeramkan. Ginny memekik ngeri, dan mendelik pada Ron. "Awas, Ron!" jeritnya. Telat. Ron menabrak pilar marmer dan hidungnya berdarah. "RON!" pekik Harry.

Mereka berhenti sejenak dan menolong Ron berdiri. Draco melihat kebelakang. Roberto tersenyum bengis. "_Crucio!" _teriaknya. "MERUNDUK!" pekik Draco. Mereka semua merunduk dalam takut. Ron sudah berdiri sekarang, meskipun limbung. Mereka berlari lagi diiringi umpatan kasar Roberto.

Esperanza mulai liar melemparkan cahaya-cahaya kuning yang sama dengan yang memotong rambut Ginny tadi. Harry membalasnya dengan melemparkan cahaya merah mengilat. Beberapa ledakan tercipta.

"Kiri! Pintu dengan gagang perak!" jerit Draco.

Harry berbelok ke kiri, begitu juga dengan Ron, Hermione, Draco, dan Ginny. Ginny adalah yang paling lelah diantara mereka. Ia sudah tak memusingkan rambutnya—lagipula, tak jelek-jelek amat. Terimakasih pada Roberto yang liar dan putrinya yang sinting.

Seseorang merapalkan mantra peledak, dan tanah dibawah mereka bergetar karena sebuah pilar rubuh setelah terkena ledakan. Hermione melihat pintu-pintu. Semuanya hitam legam dan suram, seperti tak pernah terjamah. Ia melihat satu pintu dengan gagang perak.

"Disana, Harry! Itu dia!" tunjuk Hermione.

"_Bombarda Maxima," _Harry menghancurkan pintu itu sampai puing-puingnya terlempar. Tampaklah lima sapu berderet disamping beberapa peti kayu dan kuali logam. "_Accio _sapu terbang!" kata Ron. Kelima-limanya melayang kearah mereka. Draco dan Hermione dapat satu. Harry dan Ginny juga satu. Ron juga, dan ia sebal karena harus naik sendirian.

Draco segera menaikinya dan Hermione duduk dibelakangnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Pegang erat-erat," perintah Draco. Sapu itu melesat lebih cepat dari perkiraan Hermione. Matanya berair, dan rambutnya liar beterbangan. Harry dan Ginny ada dibelakang. Ginny menjerit-jerit takut, Ron melayang sejajar dengan mereka.

"Kita keluar lewat mana?" pekik Ron jengkel.

"Gerbang depan!" kata Draco. Sapunya melesat paling kencang. Harry menjerit antusias. "Woooooo, Ginny!" serunya. Ginny hanya membalas dengan teriakan kencang. Ron mencibir.

"Harry, bila aku mati hari ini, maukah kau menikahi Ginny dan melindunginya?" kata Ron disela-sela terpaan angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya.

"Aku bersediaaaaawwwwhhhh!" jerit Harry saat sapunya menukik turun untuk menghindari sebuah pilar. Ginny nyaris jatuh karena malu. PYASS! Cahaya bedebah datang lagi dari belakang, mencoba menjatuhkan mereka. Ron menoleh, Roberto, Esperanza dan Narcissa mengejar dibawah. Sisanya berlari lebih cepat ke arah gerbang depan.

"Oh, gawat!" tukas Draco saat melihat beberapa Pelahap Maut merapalkan mantra untuk menutup gerbang depan yang super besar. "Mereka akan menutup pintunya!"

"Apa?" Ron menjerit. "Lalu kita lewat mana?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Roberto dan Esperanza melempar lebih banyak lagi kilat cahaya. Harry membalas dengan sebuah mantra peledak. Esperanza terkena, dan ia tergeletak jatuh. Roberto berteriak kaget. "Putriku!" jeritnya. "Semua orang boleh memenggalku! Tapi tak ada yang boleh menyentuh p-u-t-r-i-k-u!" ia berteriak murka sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _ teriak seseorang dari bawah. Bukan Roberto. Bellatrix Lestrange. Dan sasarannya jelas-jelas Hermione.

"Bibi Bella!" jerit Draco. Ia beralih pada istrinya. "Kaubilang ada yang menangani dia!"

Hermione meneguk ludah. "Harusnya, sih." Ia teringat Brandon dan aksi heroiknya. Sekarang, Bellatrix ada di sini. Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Brandon? Hermione bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kemudian melirik kebawah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Bellatrix menarik Narcissa dan meletakkan tongkatnya di leher adiknya itu. "Draco! Turun kemari! Atau ibumu takkan bisa melihat sinar matahari lagi!" ancam Bellatrix licin.

Draco nyaris jatuh dari sapunya. "IBU!"

"Benar! Ibumu!" kata Bellatrix tajam. "SEKARANG TURUN!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Kabur, Nak!" teriak Narcissa. Bellatrix menampar adiknya. "Aku tak percaya kaulakukan ini, Cissy!" sergah Bellatrix marah. Narcissa tak peduli. "Jaga putraku, Hermione!" teriaknya dari bawah dengan suara bergetar hebat. Bellatrix makin murka saja saat Narcissa menyebutkan nama "Hermione". Ia sudah muak dengan gadis itu.

Draco gemetar. Hermione memeluk pinggangnya makin erat. "Draco.."

"Aku tak bisa!" jerit Draco. Ia memutar arah sapunya. Ia menukik turun untuk menyambar Ibunya. "Draco! Kau mau mati?" jerit Narcissa. "Terus terbang bersama Potter, Nak! Jangan pedulikan diriku!"

Draco malah mendekat, seolah-olah tak mendengar ucapan Narcissa. "Hermione, serang Bibi!" Kata Draco tegas. Hermione melempar kilat ungu dan ditangkal Bellatrix dengan melempar kilat merah. Percik-percik api tercipta dari bekas ledakan. Sementara itu, Harry, Ginny, dan Ron masih berputar-putar di atas sambil menyerang Roberto dan Pelahap Maut lain yang sudah setengah jalan menutup gerbangnya.

"LARI, IDIOT!" rutuk Narcissa yang kesabarannya mengering. Draco menggeleng bandel. "Tidak tanpamu!"

"Malfoyyyy! Kita harus cepat! Aku sudah tak bisa menahan yang ini!" jerit Harry sambil menangkis lemparan kutukan Roberto dan para Pelahap Maut lain. Ron ikut-ikutan melempar mantra dan berhasil mengenai seorang Pelahap Maut sampai pingsan.

"Menjauh! Ibu bisa mengatasi ini! Draco..." pinta Narcissa memelas. "Aku percaya padamu,"

Draco menggeleng lemah, kemudian menguatkan hatinya dan menjauh sesuai perintah Narcissa. "Potter! Weasley! Cepat! Lewat sini" jeritnya keras-keras. Sapu mereka terbang mendekati gerbang, tapi para Pelahap Maut berhasil menutupnya total.

Draco memandang jendela kaca di sebelah kandil logam yang digantung di langit-langit Manor. "Tutup matamu," bisiknya pada Hermione. Hermione segera menutup matanya sampai muncul kerut-kerut di sekitar kelopaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco menabrakkan sapunya dengan kaca sampai pecah. Terdengar bunyi PRANG yang memekakkan telinga, sebuah hiasan jendela dari pualam menghantam kepala Hermione. Mereka berada diluar Malfoy Manor sekarang. Sudah berhasil.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya pada Hermione. Pipi Hermione berdarah-darah kena pecahan kaca, kepalanya amat pusing, namun ia berkata, "Tak apa."

Harry, Ginny, dan Ron keluar lewah bekas pecahan kaca itu. Wajah Ron berkeringat, ada sebersit rasa bangga di dadanya bila mengingat kalau ia berhasil merubuhkan tiga Pelahap Maut yang berusaha menjatuhkan Harry dan Ginny.

"Ayo," ucap Draco.

Mereka benar-benar diluar sekarang.

Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan dan jeritan marah dari dalam.

Draco memelankan laju sapunya. "Sekarang bagaimana?" tuntutnya pada Hermione.

Hermione menyeka darahnya. Rasanya perih, dan ia meringis pelan. "Aku dan kau pergi mencari ramuan. Harry, Ron, dan Ginny mencari hocruxes,"

Harry berjengit. "Ramuan apa?" tanyanya disela-sela giginya yang terkatup.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan," jawab Hermione, masih memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Kau tak ikut kami mencari horcrux?" kata Ron melengking. Hermione menggeleng lemah. Kuping Ron sudah memerah. "Sejak tadi kau selalu dengan Malfoy! Malfoy! Dan Malfoy! Sekarang kau bilang kau tidak ikut dengan kami? Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu?!" timpalnya marah.

Hermione berjengit kaget. "Ronald! Tak seperti itu ceritanya!" katanya marah. Ron pura-pura tak mendengar. "Tidak ada tempat untuk Pelahap Maut!" cercanya tanpa melirik Draco.

Draco bisa melihat seluruh kerut-kerut di dahi Hermione berkumpul, kemudian wajahnya menjadi merah. "SELALU ADA TEMPAT UNTUK SUAMIKU!" ia menjerit murka.

Ron menganga lebar, Harry dan Ginny memilih untuk bungkam. Ron membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. "Bloody..."

"...Hell," Hermione merengut. "Ya."

"Kalian menikah?" Ron membelalak.

"Karena tak ada kata lain untuk menjawabnya, kukira sebuah 'ya' sudah cukup," jawab Hermione ragu, takut Ron meledak marah.

Hermione menceritakan segalanya. Tentang janjinya pada Narcissa. Tentang hidup Draco yang di ujung tanduk. Tentang penyerangan di perpustakaan. Semuanya.

Telinga Ron menegak, tangannya licin dan basah karena keringat. Sapunya nyaris oleng. Harry dan Ginny mendekat pada Ron dan Ginny mengelus pundaknya, menahannya agar tidak murka. Tapi Ron malah diam saja.

"Tak mungkin..." Ron mengerutkan hidungnya. "Tapi.. bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan ramuan itu? Ibu pernah cerita. _Amor vincit omnia _itu amat sangat sangat sangat langka. Kau yakin kau tidak sedang menggali kuburmu sendiri?" tanya Ron dengan nada mencela yang terbaik, berharap Hermione mengubah keputusannya.

Draco meneguk ludahnya. Hermione menatapnya tegas. "Oh. Kami bisa!" katanya dengan mantap. Ron hanya mendengus, alisnya melengkung marah. "Kalau aku Bibi Muriel, kalian sudah kucerca sampai mati," tukasnya tajam. "Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" katanya agak lunak.

"Kau yakin kita harus pisah?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba. Tampilannya berantakan, tapi setidaknya ia tak terluka parah.

"Yah. Kita nanti ketemu lagi di Hogwarts. Tunggu kami," jawab Hermione sederhana.

Harry melirik Ron dan Ginny, berusaha mencari gurat penolakan. Ron masih merengut, tapi diam dan tidak memprotes. Ginny tampak setuju meski kelihatan cemas juga. Itu artinya rencana Hermione disetujui. "Baiklah. Berjanjilah untuk terus selamat. Jaga diri, ya," kata Harry sebagai salam perpisahan. Ron mengangguk singkat pada Hermione dan Draco. Kemudian menyusul Harry yang sudah terbang agak jauh. Ginny tersenyum tipis.

"Stay alive! Be strong! This war won't end us!" teriak Hermione menguatkan. Draco merunduk mengingat ibunya. Tapi ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Lagipula, bila ia berhasil mendapat ramuan itu, Ibunya akan merdeka.

Kemudian Harry, Ron, dan Ginny menjauh. Mereka benar-benar berpisah sekarang.

"Kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Draco, melirik Hermione lewat ekor matanya.

"Turun. Aku akan membangun kemah." Kata Hermione setengah berbisik.

Draco dengan lambat dan hati-hati menukik turun ke bawah. Yang tampak hanyalah hutan, hutan, dan hutan. Kemudian tampak sebuah bukit yang miskin pohon di belakang Manor. Langit sedang abu-abu suram, dipenuhi gumpalan awan yang tipis-tipis. Angin menderu terus, membuat wajah Draco serasa ditampar-tampar halus. Lengan Hermione terus memeluk pinggangnya erat, seolah-olah takut ia jatuh. Draco melirik sebuah petak rumput hijau terang dari atas. Letaknya di hutan sebelah barat. Ia tahu kalau itu sempurna untuk dijadikan tempat berkemah. Dengan sedikit menyentak, ia menurunkan sapunya.

Hermione cepat-cepat melompat dari sapunya saat mereka mendarat. Kakinya gemetar dan luka di pipinya parah sekali. Pasti gara-gara pecahan kaca, pikir Draco. Hermione mendudukkan dirinya dibawah sebuah pohon tua yang batangnya tegap, gosong dan tidak ada daunnya. Ia bersandar, namun tak tampak santai. Draco meletakkan sapunya dan duduk di sebelah Hermione. Dada Hermione naik turun karena lelah dan takut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk sedih. "Baik. Tapi Narcissa dan Brandon tidak," sesalnya. Wajahnya sekarang pucat pasi dan dingin.

"Brandon?" tatapan Draco terlihat khawatir.

Hermione menceritakan segalanya, semuanya. Mulai dari perkamen Emeraldina sampai kejadian di perpustakaan.

Draco terdiam cukup lama. Hermione merunduk lemas. Kemudian Draco berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Little bastard itu menyelamatkanmu?" tanyanya tak percaya. Hermione tampak lugu dan mengangguk-angguk kaku. "Oh..." Draco memijat dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione merasakan ketegangan Draco saat ia menyinggung Brandon.

"Aku dan Brandon tak pernah akur. Emeraldina yang menyatukan kami, tapi kami tetap seperti orang asing. Bibi Bella selalu menyuruhnya jauh-jauh denganku karena aku dianggap tidak becus menjadi pengikut Vol—Hidung Masuk." Ratap Draco. Matanya tampak memelas, ada yang di sesalinya. "Aku tak menyangka ia menyelamatkanmu. Kukira ia selamanya akan menjadi budak ibunya yang tergila-gila pada Hidung Masuk,"

Hermione menyingkirkan anak rambutnya. "Tak semua orang yang tampak bengis itu jahat. Justru mereka-mereka yang memalsukan wajahnya di depanmu adalah orang yang sama yang menggali kuburmu di waktu malam," kata Hermione.

Draco menggeleng-geleng tak mengerti. "Apa sih, maksudmu?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Aku membaca buku Puisi Kematian Muggle karya Andrew John-Wilson,"

Draco hanya mengangguk hambar. "Bicara soal buku, dimana buku Ramuan Tak Terkalahkan itu?" tanyanya. Hermione terperanjat sekali. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengangkat sebuah buku tebal dengan kaver biru laut. Ia membukanya. Halaman pertama kosong.

"Kosong..." Hermione berkata. Ia membalik halaman berikutnya dengan hidung mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti. Tetap kosong.

Hermione menatap Draco sekilas yang ikut memandangnya ngeri. "Jangan bilang kalau buku itu..."

Hermione bangkit berdiri dan dengan kasar membalik semua halaman. "KOSONG!" jeritnya geram. Draco merampasnya dan ikut-ikutan mencari. Matanya menyipit kemudian melebar, tiap-tiap halaman yang dibukanya kosong semua.

"Tidak mungkin," Draco melempar buku itu sampai menghantam tanah yang sedikit berlumpur.

Hermione menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik jari-jarinya yang merapat. Pipinya memerah karena marah, begitu juga hidungnya. "Mungkin kita bisa mencoba mantra pemuncul," usul Hermione tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tongkatnya. Satu tangannya dimasukkan ke saku karena kedinginan, kemudian tangan yang lainnya mencengkram tongkat. Tongkatnya diarahkan pada buku terbuka yang tergeletak di tanah.

"_Aparecium," _desis Hermione. Buku itu terpental dan tergeletak dengan posisi sampul di atas. Draco cepat-cepat meraih buku itu dan membaliknya.

"Huruf," katanya singkat. Pandangannya beralih dari buku menuju ke mata Hermione yang tampak terkesan.

"Huruf?" balas Hermione terheran-heran. Ia mendekat dan melihat halaman pertama buku. Sebuah huruf. Huruf 'S' yang melayang-layang di lembar pertama. Kemudian muncul huruf 'O', dan 'L'. Ketiganya bergabung di tengah halaman. 'SOL'.

"Sol?" Draco terbatuk.

Huruf 'T' dan 'A' menyusul dan ikut bergabung di ekor kata. 'SOLTA'. Sebuah cahaya kuning muncul, dan huruf 'R' mencuat dibalik cahaya kuning. 'SOLTAR'.

"Soltar..." ucap Hermione dan Draco bersamaan. Cahaya kuning di ujung lembaran kembali hadir, memuntahkan beberapa huruf lainnya. Sebuah 'P', 'A', 'L', 'A' muncul dan menyatu, ada sebuah spasi yang memisahkannya dengan kata pertama. 'B', 'R', dan 'O' tersambung di ekornya. Kemudian 'T', 'A', dan 'S'.

Soltar Palabrotas.

"Kurasa sudah semua," timpal Hermione yakin. "Soltar Palabrotas," gumam Hermione.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku sepertinya pernah dengar," ucapnya ragu. Tangannya mengelus dagunya yang keras. Pandanganya terus menempel pada kata-kata asing di lembar pertama. Hermione membalik halaman berikutnya. Masih kosong. Hanya ada dua kata itu saja.

"Apa maksudnya?" Hermione mendongak menatap Draco yang setengah bingung-setengah serius. "Ibu pernah mengucapkan ini sewaktu aku kecil. Soltar Palabrotas. Tak asing lagi di telingaku," Draco mengangguk-angguk.

Hermione memandang tulisan itu kembali. Tiba-tiba saja, seperti ada sebuah tongkat bisbol menghantam kepalanya. Kemudian perutnya terpilin. Matanya berkunang-kunang, dan di pandangannya, Draco menjadi tiga bayangan samar. Ia merasa seluruh dunia sedang berteriak kepadanya, dan tanah bergetar.

Dalam lima menit, ia terjungkal kebelakang dengan tangan memegang kepala. Yang ia lihat hanya Draco yang merunduk dan memanggil namanya. "Hermione... Hermione..."

Setelahnya, semua menjadi gelap.

~XOXOXOXOXOXO~

Ruang Utama hening, gelap, dan menyeramkan. Seorang wanita duduk di kursi beludru hijau toska dengan wajah berkeringat. Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda dengan postur pasrah duduk dengan wajah berdarah-darah. Mata kanannya berdarah dan penuh lebam. Mata kirinya tak berani bergerak ataupun mengedarkan pandangan. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk bernapas. Di sekitar mereka, berkumpulah orang-orang dengan jubah hitam dan wajah pencemooh. Mereka semua menggenggam tongkat. Salah satu dari mereka—yang bertubuh pendek dan keji—sedang memapah seorang gadis dengan wajah berdarah.

Di depan wanita dan pemuda itu, seorang yang cacat tubuhnya dan seorang wanita dengan wajah mencela sedang menyandera seorang gadis. Gadis itu cantik, namun tak sepercik-pun ditemukan gurat bahagia di wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku, Narcissa," kata si tubuh cacat. "Apa yang kaurencanakan?"

"Tak ada, Tuanku," jawab wanita di kursi hijau toska.

Perempuan keji di sebelah si tubuh cacat menggeram murka. Si cacat itu—Voldemort—gantian menatap pria yang matanya berdarah.

"Brandon Orion Lestrange," katanya tenang berbahaya. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu mengenai ini semua? Pemberontakan terhadapku, misalnya?"

Pemuda bernama Brandon itu tak bergerak, apalagi menjawab. Ia meludahkan darah dari mulutnya ke arah lantai. Wanita yang bersama dengan Voldemort, Bellatrix, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ibunya, menganggap itu sebagai penghinaan. Ia menampar pipi putranya yang keras kepala. "Anak bandel!" jeritnya jahat.

"Tunggu, Bella," lerai Voldemort licin pada Bellatrix yang sudah habis sabar. Bellatrix membungkuk-bungkuk mendamba. "Tuanku..." pujanya. Voldemort menghiraukannya.

"Jawab, Brandon. Apakah ada sesuatu yang kauketahui mengenai ini semua? Mengenai kakak iparmu? Mengenai Ibu mertuamu?" Voldemort mendekatkan wajahnya pada Brandon yang gemetar. Beberapa Pelahap Maut yang mengitari mereka terkikik melecehkan, ada juga yang memilih diam dan menonton penyiksaan batin itu.

Gadis yang disandera, duduk di kursi kayu yang rapuh dengan tangan terikat rantai sihir. Matanya menatap lurus-lurus pada pemuda yang nyaris goyah itu.

"Jangan tanya dia! Dia tak tahu apa-apa!" jerit gadis itu takut. Sebuah pembelaan yang riskan. Ia bisa mati.

"Beraninya dirimu!" bentak Bellatrix sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. Voldemort memberi isyarat agar tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Bellatrix hanya menurut sambil mundur perlahan-lahan dan melirik jengkel putranya.

"Sepertinya Emerald tahu sesuatu," kata Voldemort pada gadis yang terikat. Gadis itu tak berani menatap wajahnya yang sudah tak berbentuk. "Emerald..ceritakan pada kami semua yang engkau tahu,"

Emeraldina, si gadis, hanya menunduk memandang kakinya yang gemetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah. "Jawab aku. Lihat aku," desis Voldemort. Suaranya pelan, namun mampu menggetarkan tulang-tulangnya. Emeraldina menahan genangan air matanya yang hampir merembes.

"JAWAB!" raung Voldemort.

"Jangan dekat-dekat putriku!" jerit Narcissa. Semua mata membelalak menatap sosok wanita yang pucat di bangku. Saat Voldemort balik melihatnya, Narcissa tengah menutup mulutnya. "Maafkan, hamba. Hamba tidak...ah.." Narcissa seperti sedang terombang-ambing dalam kapal menuju pulau maut. Wajahnya tertekuk takut.

Dari ujung ruangan, pintu berdebam terbuka. "Kami temukan dia. Terkurung di kurungan bekas Potter ditawan," kata seorang Pelahap Maut dengan rambut awut-awutan. Narcissa tak bisa menoleh. Lehernya terlalu kaku seperti kayu. Pelahap Maut itu menyodok punggung tawanannya yang menunduk seperti bebek kecil yang malang. Kemudian menyeretnya dan setengah melempar dirinya ke sebelah Voldemort. Pria yang dibawa Pelahap Maut itu jatuh tepat di sebelah kursi Narcissa. Narcissa memaksa lehernya bergerak, ia ingin memastikan siapa yang ditangkap.

Lucius Malfoy, suaminya.

"Lucius," Narcissa mendesah ngeri. Lucius menatap matanya yang sayu.

"Ah... Lucius," Voldemort pura-pura terkesan. Kemudian ia memerintahkan seorang Pelahap Maut untuk membantunya bangkit.

"Tuanku..." ia memelas.

"Tuanku..." Voldemort menirukan dengan nada mencemooh. "Lucius, bergabunglah di pesta kami..."

Lucius berbalik, menatap putri angkatnya yang tegang, matanya nyaris copot. Narcissa bergetar. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat.

"Kau tentu tahu kemana putramu pergi?" kata Voldemort. Lucius merasa tertekan. "Tidak tahu..." jawabnya gusar. Voldemort tentu saja tidak senang. "Tidak tahu?" ulangnya marah. "Aku melihat menantu Darah Lumpur-mu dan putramu membebaskan Harry Potter dan teman-temannya. Aku yakin ada yang ia rencanakan! Aku yakin ada pemberontak! Aku yakin ia...ia... Uhuk!" Voldemort terjungkal kebelakang. Wormtail dan Bellatrix menangkapnya sambil membungkuk-bungkuk khawatir. "Oh, Tuanku yang malang! Tuanku! Tuanku!" raung Bellatrix. Voldemort mendesis.

Bellatrix melirik Lucius. "Ini salahnya. Putramu dan Darah Lumpur hina itu! Aku akan menemukannya. Kubunuh ia langsung dan kuambil jantungnya sesuai dengan keputusan! Aku yakin mereka belum jauh," Bellatrix mendelik kasar. Narcissa mengejang di kursinya.

"Jangan, Bella," pinta Narcissa lemas. "Perjanjian sepuluh hari itu..."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" potong Bellatrix geram.

Voldemort yang melemah berdiri di antara Lucius dan Bellatrix, seolah-olah hal itu membantu. "Bellatrix, kurasa kau benar." Katanya, membuat Bellatrix menangis haru karena bahagia dipuji Voldemort. "Temukan Draco dan..Her..Her-siapa?"

"Hermione,"

"Ya. Temukan mereka. Lalu bawa kesini. Jangan bunuh Draco. Ia masih penting buatku," titah Voldemort seenaknya.

"Dan Hermione?"

Voldemort terdiam cukup lama, kemudian ia berbalik mendadak. "Bunuh saja,"

~XOXOXOXOXO~

"Hermione? Hermione?"

Hermione mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kelopak matanya bergetar, dan ia terbatuk. Draco ada disana, dengan iris abu-abu dan rambut pirang yang ujung-ujungnya basah. Sayup-sayup, terdengar desiran air, dan saat Hermione membuka matanya lebar, ia melihat air tejun dan sungai di sampingnya. Draco membantunya duduk.

"Dimana kita?" adalah pertanyaan pertama Hermione setelah ia sadar.

Draco tersenyum, "Kita di pinggir sungai. Aku tadi haus dan mencari-cari air, lalu menemukan sungai ini. Airnya bersih dan jernih sekali! Aku cukup kerepotan saat harus menggendongmu kemana-mana, tapi—untunglah—kau tidak berat."

Hermione terhenyak, tapi terlalu pening untuk mencerna ucapan Draco. Draco duduk dengan kaki merapat, kemejanya dilepas, dan hanya tampak dada bidangnya yang pucat. Kemudian buku itu, buku Ramuan Tak Terkalahkan, ada di pangkuannya.

Hermione menumpukan pandangannya pada buku itu, seolah-olah buku itu bakal lari kalau ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Draco dengan cepat memandang Hermione dan buku itu begiliran. Kemudian Draco mendekat, buku itu diletakkannya di sebuah batu dekat mereka. Ia membalik buku itu sampai ke bagian belakang. Ia menyodorkan bukunya pada Hermione yang matanya mulai fokus. Jari telunjuk Draco mengetuk halaman yang terbuka.

"Kau lihat, tidak?" tanyanya. Hermione menangguk takjub.

"Bagaimana bisa?" balas Hermione antusias.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Ketika aku sedang meneliti buku ini untuk mencari petunjuk, angin menebangkan lembar-lembarnya sehingga terbukalah halaman ini. Aku langsung memeriksanya, dan ternyata ini adalah halaman yang mengulas biografi si penulis,"

Hermione mengangkat buku itu, lalu membaca keras-keras: "Irena Darcior Cellenia Bertharuby Lianèè Honey, atau biasa dipanggil Irena Honey adalah seorang peneliti ramuan dan pencipta mantra-mantra penangkal sihir hitam. Ia pernah menciptakan mantra perlindungan yang mampu menangkis Kutukan Cruciatus. Ia juga pencipta ramuan penumbuh jiwa, yang bisa membuat seseorang hidup sampai berumur 2000 tahun. Dan ia adalah cucu dari Làstima Povana Honey. Làstima Honey adalah pencipta ramuan tak terkalahkan sepanjang masa: _Amor vincit omnia_ yang bisa menangkal sihir hitam yang terjahat sekalipun. Sebagai cucu kesayangan, Irena Honey mewarisi ramuan itu. Làstima memberikannya pada Irena satu jam sebelum ia meninggal."

Draco membelalak. "Ia mewarisi..." ucapannya terhenti.

"Ya. Disini dikatakan kalau ia mewarisi sebotol _Amor vincit omnia _dari neneknya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Làstima sendiri," Hermione berkata lugas. Draco merasa senang untuk pertama kalinya dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Ini mudah!" katanya gembira. "Kita tinggal minta saja, kita ke rumahnya dan..."

"Ia wafat,"

"...apa?"

"Wafat. Meninggal, Malfoy," kata Hermione. Seketika, kesengangan Draco menguap. "Ia sudah meninggal. Dikuburkan di pemakaman keluarga di Bukit Farewell."

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Draco menyela. "Bila ia wafat, bukan berarti ramuan itu ikut hilang bersamanya bukan? Pasti ada di rumahnya.."

"Tidak, Malfoy. Botol terakhir itu dikuburkan di petinya. Bersamanya."

Draco menganga. "Tidak mungkin. Aku tak mau menggali kuburnya demi ramuan itu!"

Hermione menutup bukunya. "Ada cara lain." Ucapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kita ke rumahnya." Hermione menunjuk deretan kata di ujung halaman. "Desa Evanora. Rumah nomer lima ratus lima puluh lima. Desa dibalik bukit,"

Draco terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai dan berkata, "Kita pergi malam ini,"

**TBC**

**Hi, Julie update chapter 5**

**Sekarang Julie akan membalas review kalian**

**Ochan Malfoy: **Harold the Drawer memang menyebalkan, aku juga gak suka, sih :D nasib Brandina akan baik-baik saja, deh, bayinya akan kubuat selamat :D

**Emmeradone: **terimakasih, baca terus ya, biar penasarannya terjawab :D

**Kebab: **iya, nih, Julie telat update karena laptop merajuk XD

**Drac malfoy: **bukan, dia bukan pacar Ron sebelum menikah, seratus persen jomblo deh si Mione dulunya XD tentu saja Ron marah, kan Draco itu musuhnya, dia nggak rela Mione menikahi musuhnya, tapi setelah mendengar cerita Mione, dia luluh juga. Bagaimanapun, Ron tetap sosok yang baik :)

**Shinta Malfoy**: iya, Brandon itu baik kok :D waduh, Mbak Bella di chappie lima gak berhasil di obliviate, nih... XD Harry, Ginny, dan Ron nggak melongo doang sih, dalam hati mereka jungkir balik XD

**BlueDiamond: **terimakasih ^^ baca terus ya

**Song Je Yoo: **salam kenal juga ^_^ terimakasih ya sudah read and review

**Ladyusa: **makasih semangatnya! Aku jadi senang :D

**Yummy: **oke! ^_^

**deejareed: **thank you! Baca terus ya, biar penasarannya menguap! :D

**putims: **oke, deh! ^^

**spaceship: **thanks! Julie lanjut terus kok :D

**ach4: **oke, oke ~(^o^~)

**kaorumouri: **oh, gitu :D Julie gak mau terlalu cepet dan gak mau terlalu lambat juga, biar bacanya enak :D maaf kalo ada salah-salah

**caca: **sip! ^^

**Naomi Averell: **salam kenal juga! :D iya, ini fic pertamaku, makanya masih ada cacatnya. Makasih pujiannya. :D Julie juga lebih gampang menulis dengan sudut pandang org ketiga XD

**SelfQuill: **tidak. Draco gak mati selama ada Mione v(^o^v)

**Ryoma Ryan- Le Renard Roux: **sip! :3

**Aira setiawan: **Lucius muncul di chapter ini :D aku mengabulkan permintaan mu *plakk XD

**Milkyways99: **oke, deh ^o^)9

**Ms. Loony Lovegood: **hai Loony *peluk peluk, ditendang* kalung Mione akan kembali, tenang sajjaaaa... Jeng jeng jeng.. Harold emang matre tingkat tinggi :0 Brandon heroik di chapter 4 :D parfum Draco ikan asin? Oh, memang, disini seleranya agak-agak...antik XD

**Thya. :** terimakasihhh~ :D

**Tsurugi De Lelouch: **Brandina bakal happy end. Mione emang penyelamat :D Go, Mione! :D terimakasih sudah menunggu fic ini! :D

**Fuuah: **asiikk dapat pastel :D tahu aja kalau aku suka pastel :D kecepatan? Maaf..maaf, semoga Julie bisa lebih baik lagi, deh, makasih sudah review ya :D

**Nyimi-chan: **myu, apakah actionnya terasa? ^^a oke deh, sesuai dengan request-mu, akan kubuat scene yang manis antara Dramione ^^ tapi manis itu yang seperti apa? Katakan pada Julie, dan Julie akan mewujudkannya di fic depan XD

**R. Jack Skelenton: **hahaha, :D thx udah review Malfoy, Malfoy, Jack! :D

**Moku-Chan: **iya, nanti pasti Mione tetap jatuh dalam pesona Draco ^^a

**DraconiSparkyu: **iya, Brandon di pihak Mione, dia menginginkan Ibunya jadi lebih baik, itu salah satu alasan terbesarnya :D terimakasih semangatnya!

**Fressia Athena: **iya, happy end, kok.. penasaran? :3 baca trus yaaa!

**diwiNerka: **terimakassiihhh, Julie senang loh :D baca terus, ya

**Me: **pasti! \(^o^)/

**Je t'aime!**

**Juliette Apple**

**See u in next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**Harry Potter dan seluruh karakternya (minus karakter ciptaan saya) adalah milik J.K Rowling**

...

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**WARNING: CERITA ANEH, dan gangguan lain (mohon dimaafkan) T^T**

**by Juliette Apple**

**Rated: T **

**Thanks a lot! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review!**

**Balasan review ada dibawah :***

**Enjoy reading, review please... :D**

**Note: Malfoy, Malfoy akan tamat (meski bukan di ch. ini), untuk fict selanjutnya, ada Rosepius.. terima kasih untuk semua yang mendukung, membaca, dan mereview :D**

**Note lagi: apakah kalian menginginkan epilog untuk fict ini? **

~XOXOXOXOXOXOX~

CHAPPIE 6: KEBENARAN YANG GILA DI PONDOK LASTIMA HONEY

Mereka terdiam di pinggiran sungai, sama sekali tidak bicara.

Setelah Draco mengumumkan kalau mereka akan pergi malam ini, Hermione tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk, lalu duduk di sebelah Draco dalam diam.

Draco—yang benci kecanggungan diantara mereka—sesekali menciprati wajah Hermione yang kaku dengan air sungai, membuat gadis itu tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja, Draco berdiri dan mencelupkan kakinya di air sungai, kemudian menarik Hermione untuk ikut dengannya ke tengah sungai. Gadis itu tertawa, saraf-sarafnya yang malang bisa sedikit santai saat Draco dan dia menyusuri sungai dangkal itu. Draco senang sekali melihat istrinya tertawa, mengingat kalau mereka jarang-jarang tertawa selama masa pencarian ramuan.

Air sungai itu jernih sekali, mereka bisa melihat batu-batu kerikil di dasar sungai. Di tepian sungai, pohon-pohon maple yang daunnya hijau berderet membentuk pagar. Draco berlari ke tepi sungai, dan Hermione mengejarnya. Mereka seperti sepasang anak kecil yang sedang bermain petak umpet ketimbang orang dewasa yang hidupnya di ujung tanduk.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri deretan pohon maple yang indah dan tegap. Hermione benar-benar takjub melihat semua pohon-pohon itu.

Tiba-tiba, Hermione merasa ada lengan besar di belakangnya. Lengan itu memeluknya hangat. Hermione menoleh, dan langsung saja Draco mencium bibirnya. Hanya satu detik.

"Malfoy.." Hermione terheran-heran akan ciuman mendadak itu, namun pada akhirnya ia tertawa. Draco tersenyum melihatnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di rumput hijau. Hermione ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Draco, di petak rumput hijau yang lembut. Mereka basah. Baju Hermione basah, juga celananya. Karena Draco tidak memakai atasan, jelas kalau yang basah adalah celananya.

Di samping kepala Draco, tumbuh gerumbulan bunga liar berwarna ungu. Bunga-bunga itu terkena pancaran sinar matahari yang lembut, sinar matahari yang menyusup lewat celah-celah daun maple. Draco memetiknya, dan memberikannya pada Hermione.

"Verbena," kata Hermione, tersenyum. Suaranya menyiratkan kesenangan luar biasa. Draco tersenyum dan memeluknya. Mereka sudah lelah main-main. Sekarang mereka terkantuk-kantuk karena angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup terus, seolah-olah membujuk mereka untuk tidur.

"Kau tahu, aku menginginkan saat-saat seperti ini," kata Draco, rambutnya sudah mulai mengering. Hermione terlentang di sebelahnya, tangannya menggenggam segerumbul bunga verbena yang dipetik Draco.

"Aku juga," sahut Hermione, suaranya tenang seperti sungai yang jernih. Draco menceritakan kisah-kisah lucu, tentang ayahnya dan ibunya, atau tentang kenakalan masa kecilnya. Hermione tertawa lembut dan mencium keningnya. Draco terus bercerita, dan ia berhenti saat tidak mendengar tawa Hermione lagi. Saat ia menoleh, gadis itu tertidur damai dengan serumpun verbena di sela-sela jarinya. Matanya tertutup, dan bulu matanya melentik. Sungguh indah. Rambut cokelatnya mengilap terkena sinar matahari. Draco mendekatinya, dan mencium bibirnya lama.

Bibirnya semanis ceri, dan Draco ingin selalu mencicipi rasa itu. Lama berselang, yang ia inginkan hanya bersama Hermione. Sejak tahun keenam. Sejak saat itu, ia merasa kalau ia bukan dirinya. Sesuatu merambati hatinya yang dingin. Cinta. Mengatakan cinta itu konyol sekali. Apalagi di saat-saat genting macam sekarang.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, ia tahu Voldemort dan antek-anteknya tidak akan membiarkan ia dan istrinya hidup lebih lama. Mungkin, bila ia mati, Hermione akan membangun rumah di Wiltshire, rumah dibawah pelangi. Lalu ia akan menikahi Ron Weasley dengan upacara pernikahan yang layak, tidak seperti upacara pernikahannya. Draco memikirkannya getir. Mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, ia tersenyum sinis membayangkan kematiannya.

Kemudian ia tersadar, Hermione masih disini. Hermione masih bersamanya. Berarti tidak ada alasan untuk meratap.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu. Hermione akhirnya terbangun.

Gadis itu terduduk, dan Draco masih terlentang di rerumputan. Hermione meminta Draco untuk mengepang rambutnya yang kusut. Ia bilang, ia sedikit terganggu dengan rambutnya yang panjang. Draco dengan senang hati duduk, kemudian mengepang rambutnya yang kecokelatan indah. Hermione bisa merasakan jemari Draco yang dingin seperti es sedang mengelus rambutnya dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah kepangan indah.

Draco menyelipkan verbena ungu sebagai sentuhan terakhir dari kepangan Hermione itu.

Sementara mereka bersenang-senang, matahari tenggelam. Draco berdiri, celananya sudah kering. Ia menggendong Hermione di punggungnya, dan Hermione tertawa bahagia. Ketika mereka menyusuri sungai itu lagi, air sungai yang jernih memantulkan cahaya bulan perak—jelas kalau hari sudah berubah menjadi malam. Hermione membuat kemah di pinggir sungai, dan Draco membuat api unggun.

Hermione dan Draco berkeliling mencari makanan, mereka menemukan pohon apel—kelihatannya sih apel—raksasa, dan segera saja Draco memanjatnya.

"Ayo, Mione. Naiklah," kata Draco dari atas dahan pohon. Hermione menunggu dibawah dengan wajah 'mustahil-aku-naik'.

"Aku tidak bisa memanjat," katanya beralasan. Draco terpaksa turun kembali dan membantu Hermione memanjat. Ketika Hermione sudah sampai di atas, ia melihat hal paling indah. Bulan perak yang besar, seperti berlian di kanvas langit malam. Draco memanjat kembali, dan duduk di dahan gemuk pohon apel.

"Indah, ya?" tanya Hermione. Di tangan Draco ada sebuah apel merah segar yang sudah digigit sebagian. Hermione dengan hati-hati bersandar di dahan pohon dan duduk menghadap Draco.

"Ini indah sekali!" kata Hermione memuja. Ia memetik apel yang menggantung di ranting dekatnya. Ketika ia menggigitnya, ia merasakan rasa manis yang tidak biasa.

"Ini bukan pohon apel. Dan ini juga bukan buah apel," putus Hermione. Ia mengendus-endus "apel"-nya dan melirik Draco yang sedang mengunyah. "Aku pernah baca di buku herbologi. Ini pohon austellar. Pohon ini ajaib, dan buahnya memang mirip apel, tapi _bukan _apel."

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco takjub. "Pantas saja, pohon ini lebih besar dibanding pohon apel."

Setelah kenyang melahap buah "bukan-apel" itu, Hermione dan Draco duduk bersebelahan di dahan yang besar, dan bulan pucat itu membelai mata mereka. Saat Hermione melirik dada Draco, ia melihat bekas-bekas luka yang mengering, ia ingat bekas luka itu. Bekas luka yang didapatnya dari Lucius. Bekas luka itu berbentuk garis panjang yang besar, tampilannya tidak separah waktu mereka bercinta dulu. Bekas luka itu sudah agak mendingan tampilannya dibanding dengan waktu malam bercinta itu. Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Draco. Ranting-ranting pohon mengangguk-angguk tertiup angin.

Siapa yang menyangka, di balik daun-daunnya yang rimbun dan hijau gelap, pohon itu menyimpan keajaiban. Draco melihat cahaya di balik daun-daun, Hermione menyibaknya, dan hujan cahaya segera terjadi.

"Kunang-kunang?" bisik Hermione kagum, suaranya begitu senang dan segar. Draco meluruskan jarinya, dan beberapa kunang-kunang bercahaya mendekatinya. Draco tersenyum senang, Hermione menahan napasnya.

Setelah senang-senang bersama para kunang-kunang, Draco tertidur. Hermione mencium keningnya dan tertidur di dadanya. Pohon itu seolah-olah mengerti keadaan Hermione dan Draco. Ranting-rantingnya meliuk-liuk dan daun-daunnya membentuk atap, menutupi mereka berdua. Dahan tempat mereka berbaring membesar, sehingga mereka punya banyak ruang gerak.

Pohon Austellar memanggil kunang-kunangnya, dan segera saja para kunang-kunang itu mendekat dan kembali bersembunyi di daun-daunnya.

Sekitar satu jam mereka tertidur dibawah kasih pohon austellar. Saat Draco membuka matanya, bulan sudah tidak secemerlang tadi. Ia melirik Hermione yang pulas berbaring di dadanya.

"Mione, Mione," panggil Draco. Hermione mengerang, kemudian matanya terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Draco bisa melihat matanya yang merah, ia pasti capek sekali. Draco melihat kemah dan api unggun yang mereka bangun dari jauh. Ia melihat seseorang mendekati kemah itu.

"Ada orang," bisik Draco waspada. Hermione mencengkram lengan Draco. Ranting-ranting pohon austrella mengkerut dan meliuk, menandakan kalau pohon itu takut. Kunang-kunang dibalik dedaunan menyeruak keluar dan kabur, membuat pohon itu makin takut. Dahan pohon itu mengecil tanpa aba-aba. Draco dan Hermione terjatuh. Sebelum hidung mereka mencapai tanah, Draco menggumamkan 'aresto momentum' sehingga mereka tidak terluka dan mendarat dengan nyamannya diatas rumput berembun.

Pohon austrellar mengecil, dan batangnya menjadi rapuh. Hermione menutup mulutnya, dan menahan tangis. Benar-benar pohon malang. Ini semua karena kemampuan _sense fear _dari Si Pohon. Bila ia takut, ia akan menjadi abu. Setidaknya itulah yang dibaca Hermione di buku herbologi.

"Kita harus mencapai kemah duluan sebelum orang itu," cetus Draco. "Kita ambil ranselmu, sapu, dan buku itu."

Draco tak perlu menunggu lama untuk sebuah 'oke' dari Hermione. Segera saja mereka menyelinap balik lewat pohon-pohon maple yang tampak menyeramkan di waktu malam. Daun-daun hijau mereka berubah jadi biru—menurut Hermione—dan batang tegap mereka seolah-olah punya mata.

Ketika Hermione dan Draco sampai di ujung sungai, mereka melihat sebuah cahaya di seberang sana, mendekati kemah. Hermione melompati sungai, dan Draco membuntutinya. Suara kecipak langkah mereka saat melewati sungai membuat orang-yang-mendekati-kemah-dan-mengeluarkan-cahaya itu menjerit.

"Aku dengar sesuatu di sungai!" kata orang-yang-mendekati-kemah-dan-mengeluarkan-cahaya .

Saat sosok itu mendekat dan terlepas dari bayang-bayang gelap ranting pohon, Hermione dan Draco bisa dengan jelas melihat dia. Ternyata Bellatrix.

Draco setengah menggerutu saat menyebarangi sungai. Sungguh, sungai itu terasa makin berat dilewati saat malam hari. Dewi Fortuna—ada atau tidak ada—memang tidak berpihak pada mereka.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan memijak area kemah, tapi sosok Bellatrix keburu datang duluan dibanding mereka.

Mata Bellatrix mengilat, antara kemurkaan dan kelicikan. Kemudian ia menyihir air sungai yang sedang dilewati Hermione dan Draco dengan dua lambaian tongkat.

Seketika, air yang merendam mereka sampai mata kaki itu bergulung-gulung, kemudian membentuk wajah seorang monster. Monster air dengan mata bolong, tanpa hidung, dan mulut lebar yang jelek seperti retakan piring porselen.

Monster itu punya tangan—oh, bagus deh.

"Serang mereka," perintah Bellatrix. Suaranya rendah, namun berbahaya. Monster air itu menyambar Hermione dan Draco. Hermione terlempar dan lengannya menghantam batu besar di tengah sungai. Draco melemparkan 'kutukan pembeku' dan salah satu lengan monster itu membeku menjadi es—dan tentu saja tak bisa digerakkan. Monster itu AMAT SANGAT marah. Ia mendorong Draco dengan lengannya yang lain, membuat tongkatnya terlepas dan hanyut. Sekarang hanya Hermione yang punya senjata. Tapi Hermione juga belum tentu bisa menyerang, mengingat kalau lengannya sakit.

"Lakukan sesuatu!" erang Draco sambil memelototi Hermione. Hermione kita tersayang mencoba beberapa mantra, tapi Bellatrix kita tersayang melempar kutukan pengikat tubuh sempurna padanya, sehingga kita tahu apa yang bakal terjadi.

Hermione membatu, dan Draco berteriak-teriak marah pada Bellatrix.

Bellatrix menarik tubuh gadis itu secara sihir sehingga ia bisa memelototi wajahnya, dan membelai dagunya. "Bagaimana rasanya, Kotor?" tanya Bellatrix habis sabar. "BAGAIMANA rasanya diberi kutukan pengikat tubuh?!" teriaknya tanpa ampun. Ia mendorong tubuh Hermione ke belakang, keluar sungai.

"BIBI BELLA!" Draco mengerang, berusaha menghalau monster air yang murka. Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang Draco rasakan, coba saja guyur kepalamu dengan air es jam dua belas malam, kau akan tahu seberapa dinginnya. Well, jagoan kita—Draco—merasakan itu. Ia bagaikan ditusuk sebilah pedang es dingin yang merusak ulu hatinya. Berkali-kali ia menghalau monster itu, tapi monster itu memojokkan dirinya dengan menyemprotkan air sungai dingin—sudah termasuk kerikil dan batu kali keras—ke wajah Draco. Draco merasa pembuluh darah di hidungnya pecah saat sebuah batu kali abu-abu menghantam wajahnya.

Bellatrix tampak bengis dibawah cahaya bulan. Ia melempar cahaya biru tipis dari tongkatnya ke arah mahkluk biadab yang menyerang Draco, dan monster itu melebur hancur menjadi genangan air biasa. Bellatrix memelototi Draco yang menggigil dan luka-luka. "Nah, Sayang, kurasa aku akan membawamu kembali ke Manor," ucapnya dengan senyum sinis. Ia melirik Hermione yang tubuhnya diikat dengan tali olehnya di pohon raksasa.

Draco menggigil. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku, dan tulang hidungnya nyeri sekali. Dadanya juga sakit. "Ja..jangan.. aku..aku," Draco meracau sambil menggigil.

Bellatrix—entah mengapa—melepaskan kutukan pengikat tubuh sempurna pada Hermione, dan Hermione yang baru saja bebas dari kutukan segera melirik Draco. "Lari, lari!" jeritnya. Namun, sebelum suaminya itu melakukan perintahnya, Bellatrix menyeret Draco secara sihir menuju ke tepian sungai dan melemparkan tubuhnya yang tidak berdaya sampai menghantam pohon pinus. Hermione menengang, dengan ngeri ia memandang. Bellatrix menancapkan tongkatnya di leher Hermione yang urat-uratnya tampak.

"_Avada.." _ucap Bellatrix manis. "_Ke.."_

"BIBI BELLA!" jerit Draco. Bellatrix—sambil tersenyum—melirik Draco yang pucat pasi dan berdarah. "Jangan..jangan bunuh.. Mione," kata Draco ngeri.

Bellatrix mengeluarkan wajah prihatinnya—pura-pura—dan mendekati Draco. Jubah hitamnya menyapu tanah berdebu. "Draco Sayang..." ucapnya mengejek. "Bergembiralah! Malam ini juga, kau akan kubawa ke Manor sebagai hadiah untuk Pangeran Kegelapan! Dan Si Kotor ini..." ia menunjuk Hemione dengan jari telunjuknya yang melentik. "...akan mati,"

"TIDAK!" Draco menolak keras. Ia berdiri, namun Bellatrix melempar kilat ungu dan membuatnya kembali duduk. "APA yang akan kaulakukan? APA yang kaurencanakan, heh? MENGAPA kau membela Si Kotor?" erang Bellatrix marah.

Hermione menangis tanpa suara, sosoknya tampak menyedihkan dibawah pantulan sinar bulan yang keperakan dan pucat. "Dari awal, aku sudah mencium... pemberontakan," kata Bellatrix datar. "Sejak kau menikahi Si Kotor, aku sudah tahu kalau kalian punya rencana. Nah..." ia berpaling pada Hermione yang ketakutan dan nyaris menjerit. "Kurasa Si Kotor punya informasi penting mengenai 'pemberontakan' ini. Ayo, Manis, beritahu aku..."

Hermione bungkam, namun air matanya bercucuran terus sampai-sampai matanya merah dan sembab.

Bellatrix jelas tak menyukai hal ini. Ia menyentak maju dan mengerang. "KATAKAN rencana busuknya, Darah Lumpur! Anggap saja ini kata-kata terakhir sebelum kematian menjemputmu!" desak Bellatrix. Kemudian, karena Hermione tidak bergerak atau bicara, dan Draco juga tidak bisa dipaksa bicara, Bellatrix berdiri diam seperti patung jelek yang keji.

Tiba-tiba saja, matanya membesar, dan ia bergerak mendekati ransel Hermione disamping api unggun yang sudah padam karena tersiram air dari monster sungai tadi. Bellatrix mengacak-acaknya dengan marah, ia menemukan sesuatu. Buku Ramuan Tak Terkalahkan itu. Ia ingat jelas, Hermione mencari buku itu di perpustakaan sebelum ia kabur dengan keponakannya.

"AHA!" jeritnya puas. "INI dia! Aku tahu kalian sedang mencari sesuatu! Nah, aku harus tahu apa yang kalian lakukan dengan buku ini!" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Sementara Bellatrix meneliti buku itu, Draco memberi isyarat pada Hermione untuk mencurangi bibinya yang gila itu. Untunglah tongkat Hermione masih ada padanya. Jadi...

"_Expelliarmus!" _jerit Hermione lemah dengan tangan bergetar. Tongkat Bellatrix terkena mantra pelucutan itu dan terpental. Tongkat itu melayang-layang sebentar di udara, lalu dengan bunyi 'plung' kencang, tongkat itu sudah hanyut dalam sungai besar dibelakang tubuh Bellatrix.

"LANCANG KAU!" jerit Bellatrix marah, ia tanpa sengaja melempar buku Ramuan Tak Terkalahkan yang sedang ditelitinya. Ia mencekik Hermione yang ketakutan tapi Draco membekapnya dari belakang. Bellatrix meronta-ronta marah seperti kucing yang dicekoki minuman jahe panas.

Draco meminjam tongkat Hermione dan mengikat Bellatrix dengan rantai sihir berwarna hijau yang muncul dari tongkatnya. Dengan cepat, Draco melepas ikatan Hermione. Hermione—dengan tubuh gemetar hebat—langsung menghambur ke pelukan Draco dan mencium bibirnya sampai berbunyi 'emmmhh'. Bellatrix yang melihatnya jelas murka dan takkan memberi ampun. Tapi sekarang, Bellatrix tak punya tongkat dan diikat dengan rantai sihir.

"Well, Mione. Kita apakan bibi Bella?" tanya Draco. Bellatrix mengumpat marah dan terus meludahi Hermione.

Draco mendelik pada bibinya, lalu melirik Hermione. "Sebentar," katanya. Pria itu menghambur ke sungai dan berjongkok mencari tongkatnya. Ia menemukan tongkatnya di sela-sela kerikil sungai. Ia juga mencari tongkat bibinya itu. Tongkat Bellatrix terselip diantara batu besar di tepi sungai dan sebuah lubang yang mirip rumah kepiting. Draco menarik tongkat Bellatrix dan menyimpan tongkatnya sendiri di saku celana.

"DRACO! KEMBALIKAN ITU PADA BIBIMU!" raung Bellatrix dengan wajah paling menyeramkan yang pernah dilihat Draco.

"Dan membiarkanmu membunuh istriku? Tidak akan," tolaknya. Ia mematahkan tongkat itu jadi dua—di depan hidung Bellatrix. Bellatrix melebarkan matanya, sulit memercayai tingkah keponakannya. "Kau.. kau.. KAUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Bellatrix meronta-ronta marah, menjerit seperti orang gila, dan menyentak-nyentak.

"_Langlock." _Kata Draco, dan lidah Bellatrix terlipat kebelakang sehingga ia tak mampu berucap sedikitpun. Wanita itu makin marah dan mulai menyentak-nyentak lagi.

"Ki..kita.. apa..kan dia?" tanya Hermione bergetar. Draco menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Karena ia hampir membunuh kita—dan akan selalu melakukannya—bagaimana kalau kita..."

Draco berbisik ke telinga Hermione, dan mata Hermione membesar. "Kau sungguh-sungguh? Draco Lucius Malfoy, benarkah itu? Tapi dia bibimu..." kata Hermione dengan nada iba.

Draco untuk sementara tampak bimbang. Jelas itu bibinya. Dan kenyataan miris lainnya: ia ibunya Brandon.

"Pertimbangkan perasaan Brandon," kata Hermione baik hati. Sementara itu, Bellatrix terus beragumen jahat dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas, lalu menyentak-nyentak rusuh.

Draco mendekati bibinya, dan mendorongnya ke batang pohon willow yang kekar di jantung hutan. Diikatnya Bellatrix disana—dengan rantai sihir yang sepuluh kali lebih kuat dibanding yang tadi—lidahnya dibiarkan terikat.

Setelah itu, Draco cepat-cepat berlari meninggalkan Bellatrix yang masih marah-marah tanpa henti. Kemudian ia mengambil sapunya, dan Hermione memakai ranselnya. Buku ramuan itu dipegangnya—beruntung Bellatrix menjatuhkannya tadi.

"Kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Draco.

Hermione membaca dengan teliti bukunya. "Desa Evanora, rumah nomer lima ratus lima puluh lima. Desa dibalik bukit Aulther Putih Menjulang,"

"Apakah itu jauh?" tanya Draco yang memakai kemejanya kembali. Hermione menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Bukit itu dekat dari sini. Mungkin memakan waktu delapan jam bila mau kesana. Sekarang-kah kita pergi?" tanya Hermione agak enggan.

Draco mengangguk. "Waktu kita menipis. Ayolah, kita pergi. Adakah peta rumahnya?" tanya Draco lagi.

Hermione membenamkan hidungnya ke buku itu, dan menatap lekat-lekat halaman yang dibukanya. Kemudian dengan wajah cerah ia mengangguk.

"Ada," jawabnya. Draco menghela napas lega. "Tidak terlalu susah. Ayolah!" kata Draco yang sudah siap di sapunya, ia sudah tak sabar. Hermione mengempit bukunya di ketiak lalu naik bersama Draco ke atas sapu. Ranselnya sudah ia pakai di punggung, dan kemahnya—yang rusak dihantam air—sudah ia singkirkan dibalik semak-semak.

Dengan agak kasar, mereka naik ke angkasa. Langit diatas mereka begitu kelam dan gelap. Hanya ada bulan yang semakin memudar di langit. Mereka bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang indah di angkasa, tanpa tahu nama dari kesemua bintang-bintang itu. Ada awan tipis abu-abu misterius di angkasa, dan Hermione merinding karena kedinginan. Draco juga kedinginan, tapi punggungnya tidak, karena Hermione merapat pada punggungnya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau sudah menemukan arti 'Soltar Palabrotas' itu?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba, melawan dingin udara yang menampar mukanya seperti cambuk.

"Tidak," Hermione mendesah kecewa. "Kalau kau? Bukankah kau bilang kau pernah dengar?"

Draco terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ya. Ibu dulu sering menyebut-nyebutnya sebelum aku tidur,"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir keras. "Sebelum tidur?"

Draco mengangguk, rambut pirangnya bergoyang lembut.

"Aneh sekali bukan. Seorang Ibu menyebut-nyebut kata asing sebelum anaknya tidur. Tapi... Narcissa tak akan melakukannya tanpa alasan," kata Hermione mencoba mencari jawaban. "Coba pikirkan, apa yang kira-kira dibacakan seorang Ibu pada anaknya sebelum tidur."

Seketika itu juga, Draco berteriak menyimpulkan. "Lagu pengantar tidur! Atau—atau dongeng!"

"Itu dia!" kata Hermione bersemangat. Draco menjadi cerah.

"Aku ingat sekarang," cetus Draco tiba-tiba. "_Soltar Palabrotas, jangan bunuh diriku. Dia yang jahat mati, dibawah cahaya kuning keemasan. Apakah kau akan mati dalam pelukku, Sayang? Mari mati berdua dalam kekejaman Soltar Palabrotas,"_

"Apa itu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione setelah mendengar ucapan Draco.

"Itu lagu tidur, Sayangku!" Draco menyimpulkan cepat. "Itu lagu tidur!"

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Hermione mengajukan. Draco kembali menyanyi.

_Soltar Palabrotas, jangan bunuh diriku_

_Jangan bunuh kekasihku_

_Soltar Palabrotas, ambilkan tali _

_Mari gantung diri, Sayang_

_Soltar Palabrotas, kalau bukan dia yang mati_

_Maka aku yang mati_

_Soltar Palabrotas, dia yang jahat mati dalam cahaya kuning keemasan_

_Apakah kau akan mati dalam pelukku, Sayang?_

_Mari mati berdua dalam kekejaman Soltar Palabrotas_

Hermione tercengang. Bukan karena suara Draco yang amat bagus—nyatanya, suaranya biasa saja. Tapi liriknya.. untuk sebuah lagu tidur, itu lirik yang amat jelek—dan menakutkan, tentu saja.

"IBUMU menyanyikan ini UNTUKMU sebelum kau TIDUR?" tuntut Hermione tak percaya. "Kalau ibuku yang melakukannya, aku pasti tak bisa tidur. Nadanya sangat mencekik. Seram, sekali," ia bergidik.

Draco malah menyanyikan itu terus di setengah perjalanan. "Aku tak pernah takut pada lagu ini," katanya meremehkan. "Ibuku bilang, ini lagu bersejarah yang punya banyak misteri." Draco bergumam. Sapu mereka melaju terus tanpa henti, malahan makin cepat karena Draco tak ingin berlama-lama lagi.

Mereka melewati selimut malam yang gelap dan mencengangkan. Rambut mereka tertiup angin kencang. Dibawah sana, ada sungai panjang yang meliuk-liuk. Dari atas, airnya tampak seperti kaca hitam yang memantulkan sinar bulan yang mistis. Beberapa pohon pinus dibawah sana tampak seperti garis-garis lurus yang memenuhi tanah dan berjejal di hutan. Setelah lima jam perjalanan yang berat dan dingin, mereka melihat semburat keemasan di langit, dan keadaan sudah tak segelap tadi. Mereka tahu kalau pagi sudah datang.

"Itu bukitnya!" seru Hermione senang, ia melihat gundukan tanah tinggi dari jauh. Sekarang masih subuh, dan udara sangat dingin dan menggigit, tapi Draco dan Hermione tak mau selangkahpun berhenti. "Tinggal kesana, ke balik bukit! Oh, ternyata ini tak sesulit yang kubayangkan! Bahkan tak sampai delapan jam kita berkeliaran di langit!" seru Hermione semangat.

Draco yang lelah dibangunkan oleh awan-awan merah jambu yang menggantikan posisi awan kelabu malam hari. Ia tak menyadari kalau fajar seindah ini. Hermione—yang kelewat senang—mencium belakang telinga Draco, membuat pria itu geli.

"Aku janji akan menciummu saat kita berhasil menemukan ramuannya," kata Draco senang. Hermione terkikik dibelakangnya, kepangan Draco masih bertahan, dan para verbena yang diselipkan Draco di rambut cokelat gadis itu juga tidak rusak.

"Lebih cepat—lebih cepat, Malfoy!" perintah Hermione. Draco dengan senang hati mempercepat lajunya. Hermione tertawa-tawa senang saat mereka menabrak burung layang-layang (menurutnya itu seru?).

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau selalu memanggilku 'Malfoy'," protes Draco saat sapu mereka mendekati bukit menjulang, dibalik awan keunguan dan merah jambu tipis.

"Memangnya aku harus memanggilmu apa? Drakkie Tersayang?" balas Hermione sedikit konyol.

Draco hampir menabrak sebatang pinus, saat mereka terbang rendah.

"Tidak! Kau terdengar seperti Pansy yang menjijikkan!" Draco mengerang jijik.

"Lalu? Kau mau kupanggil apa?" Hermione memutar bola matanya.

Draco menyeringai tipis. "Draco. Tentu saja 'Draco'," katanya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya lagi. "Oke. Draco,"

Dan kita bersyukur karena Draco tak lagi menabrak pinus.

Sapu mereka terbang dengan sangat ringan di langit, seperti pesawat kertas yang melayang tinggi diterbangkan angin sepoi-sepoi. Mereka sudah melintasi bukit—memutarinya—dan sekarang mereka melihat tujuan mereka.

Sebuah desa, dipenuhi gubuk-gubuk dengan atap jerami. Rumah-rumah bata berjejer rapi, banyak pohon yang ditanam, kebanyakan pohon jeruk yang rimbun. Mereka bisa melihat orang-orang keluar dari gubuknya subuh-subuh, masih mengenakan baju tidur dan menguap. Draco mencari-cari tempat aman untuk mendarat. Dan ia mendarat di sebuah jalan becek yang belum dipadati orang.

Draco dan Hermione bergandengan tangan setelah turun dari sapu, menyusuri jalanan berwarna kusam. Orang-orang baru saja keluar dari gubuk mereka. Tangan mereka dipenuhi keranjang buah dan botol-botol susu. Hermione melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan kepangan sedang bermain-main dengan kucingnya. Hermione menarik Draco ke arahnya, dan mendekati si gadis untuk bertanya.

"Gadis kecil, bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Hermione ramah. Gadis itu membelai kucingnya dengan sayang, kemudian menatap Hermione dengan ramah juga.

"Tentu, Nona," katanya dengan sebuah senyum lucu.

"Nah," kata Hermione. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana rumah Irena Ho..."

Seketika, senyum diwajahnya menghilang. Gadis itu melempar kucing yang sedang dipangkunya. "PAPA!" jeritnya histeris sambil mundur perlahan. Seorang pria muda dengan janggut tipis dan mata biru keluar dari gubuk sambil membawa kapak. "ADA APA?" tanyanya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu mendekat dan bersembunyi dibalik ayahnya.

"Mereka..mereka bertanya tentang Si Malapetaka," kata gadis itu gemetar, tangannya teracung menunjuk Draco dan Hermione yang membeku. Ayah gadis itu menggerutu dan menyuruh anaknya masuk rumah, kemudian ia berpaling pada Draco dan Hermione.

"Lancang benar mulut kalian," katanya galak. Kapaknya masih digenggam.

"Kami.. kami hanya bertanya!" jelas Draco membela diri. "Kami ingin tahu dimana rumah Ire.."

"CUKUP!" pria itu menutup kupingnya. "Jangan sebut nama kotor itu. Sekarang pergi sebelum ada yang mati!" kemudian pria itu pergi dengan geram sambil memainkan kapaknya yang tajam.

Draco membelalak cukup lama. Hermione mengernyit tidak puas. "Orang gila," katanya tiba-tiba. "Kita hanya bertanya!" gerung Draco marah.

Hermione meremas bahunya. "Biarkan saja dia! Masih banyak orang disini yang bisa kita tanyai. Mari kita bertanya pada orang lain."

Dan usulan itu diterima. Mereka berkeliling, mendekati semua orang yang lewat: seorang ibu dengan gaun biru, bocah lelaki yang bekerja memerah susu sapi, gadis terpelajar dengan mata hijau toska, dan berbagai orang lainnya.

Reaksi mereka selalu sama.

"Jangan sebut nama kotor itu," lalu, "Pergi sebelum ada yang mati," atau, "Jangan dekat-dekat rumahnya!"

Hermione sudah muak dengan semua ini. Draco menjadi amat geram, apalagi saat matahari sudah mulai bersinar dengan teriknya. Mereka capek sekali berkeliling, mereka juga kecewa karena tak ada yang mau menjawab. Dan tentu saja, mereka bertanya-tanya, siapakah Irena Honey itu?

Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka melintasi alun-alun desa. Dengan keberanian dan kekuatan yang tersisa, Hermione mengatur agar suaranya terdengar manis.

"Tuan yang baik, apakah kau tahu tentang Irena Honey yang tinggal di rumah nomer lima ratus lima puluh lima?" tanyanya sabar.

Pemuda yang ia tanyai hanya melongo, kemudian dengan kemarahan memuncak pria itu memarahi Hermione dan menyuruhnya pergi saja. Draco menyembunyikan Hermione dibalik tubuhnya, agar semburan marah si pemuda tidak mengenai istrinya itu.

Pria itu terus mengamuk sampai-sampai mengundang orang untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. "Mulutmu begitu tidak sopan! Si Malapetaka sudah bertahun-tahun tak disebut, dan sekarang kau menyebut namanya seolah-olah ia adalah orang _biasa_? Oh, dasar sinting! PERGI SEKARANG SEBELUM ADA YANG..."

"Mati?" ucap sebuah suara ditengah gerombolan manusia yang memadati alun-alun. Pria itu menoleh kebelakang, dan matanya langsung membelalak ngeri. Ia segera pergi dengan takut sambil merunduk. Hermione dan Draco melihat siapa orang yang berucap tadi.

Seorang nenek tua berdiri dengan alis melengkung jahat, hidungnya mancung dengan tahi lalat di bawah bibirnya yang pucat. Ada ribuan keriput di wajah tuanya, dan kepalanya seratus persen uban murni. Ia bungkuk, dan memakai pakaian yang sungguh aneh. Kalung dari lobak, baju dari kain tebal yang murahan. Sepatunya terbuat dari kulit sapi, dan kelihatan berat. Dengan tertatih ia mendekati Hermione dan Draco. Mata kecilnya yang jahat dan berwarna biru menatap mereka galak.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" desisnya. Hermione merapat pada Draco. Dengan berani ia berkata kalau ia ingin bertemu Irena Honey. Wanita itu mendelik garang, lalu dengan cepat ia berkata, "Mari ikut,"

Dalam sekejap saja, mereka berjalan menyusuri alun-alun diiringi dengan tatapan jijik dan tak sedap dari orang-orang yang melintas. Nenek itu sepertinya tak peduli—sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

Mereka melewati deretan pohon karet yang menjulang tinggi, dan meninggalkan area desa. Sebuah jalan batu terpampang di depan, dan nenek itu menyuruh mereka lewat. Mereka—dengan curiga—melewati jalanan batu itu sambil bergandengan, takut pada nenek misterius itu. Setelah jalan batu, masih ada lagi yang harus mereka lewati: sebuah jembatan dengan tali yang bergoyang dan kayu serapuh kertas.

Setelah saling meneguhkan diri—dan menelan ludah—mereka berjalan dengan ragu melewati jembatan goyang yang seram itu. Nenek itu ada dibelakang, dengan punggung bungkuk yang mengerikan dan mata yang terus menatap tajam.

Di langkah-langkah pertama, jembatan itu bergoyang terus dengan gilanya, dan ada saatnya ketika Hermione nyaris jatuh karena menginjak kayu yang amat rapuh dan amat rusak. Untung Draco menangkapnya.

Di ujung jembatan, ada sebuah rumah dengan halaman penuh lobak, wortel, dan kentang. Saat mereka sampai, si nenek tidak mengizinkan mereka menyentuh lobak-lobaknya (menurut si nenek, lobak-lobak itu adalah sahabatnya). Mereka sampai di pintu rumah. Mereka bisa membaca angka keemasan yang digantung di pintu depan: lima ratus lima puluh lima.

"Inikah rumah Irena Honey?" tanya Draco dalam bisikan. Hermione mengangguk ragu. "Sepertinya, Draco." Jawabnya gusar.

Nenek itu tanpa banyak bicara mengambil gantungan kunci besi besar dari dalam sakunya. Ada sepuluh kunci di gantungan kunci bulat itu, dan salah satunya adalah kunci pintu depan rumah ini. Setelah menemukan kunci yang tepat, nenek itu membuka pintunya, dan tampaklah bagian dalam rumah yang begitu rapi, bersih, dan indah.

Mereka dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam. Ada tangga spiral berwarna biru gelap di dekat pintu masuk, menandakan kalau rumah itu bertingkat. Nenek itu tidak membiarkan mereka berlama-lama memandangi tangga. Ia segera menggiring mereka masuk ke sebuah ruang dengan nuansa biru pastel musim semi. Ada meja bundar di tengah ruangan—mirip seperti meja di kelas Ramalan, pikir Hermione—kemudian ada beberapa kursi kayu sederhana. Di ujung ruangan, ada deretan meja panjang dan rak-rak buku raksasa yang penuh sesak dengan buku-buku berdebu.

"Ayo, Anak-Anak," kata si nenek yang berubah ceria. "Duduklah—duduk!"

Draco dan Hermione memilih untuk duduk berimpitan di sofa beludru di dekat jendela. Bila memandang keluar jendela, Hermione bisa melihat laut biru dan pohon karet yang tinggi-tinggi dan lebat.

"Nah," ucap si nenek sembari menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Hermione dan Draco. "Mengapa kalian mencari ibuku?" tanya si nenek tanpa keraguan. Draco mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Almarhum Irena Honey...adalah ibu anda?" tanyanya blak-blakan. Nenek itu tertawa seperti dibuat-buat lalu mengiyakan.

"Ia ibu yang tidak baik." Kata nenek itu sambil menggeram aneh macam serigala. "Aku ditakuti yang lainnya karena aku aneh. Dan ini semua ulah ibuku yang tidak normal!" protesnya dengki.

"Maaf.. tapi bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hermione malu-malu, takut kalau si nenek bakal marah. Tapi ternyata si nenek hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'iya'.

"Baiklah. Aku mulai dengan namaku. Namaku Kelly Honey. Cicit dari Làstima Honey si genius yang menciptakan _Amor vincit omnia _dan aku putri dari Irena Honey yang sinting. Aku akan menceritakan tentang ibuku. Ia dibenci para masyarakat desa, kalian tahu? Semua orang jijik dan takut dengan dia. Itu sebabnya ia dipanggil Si Malapetaka dan semua orang merasa hina sekali bila menyebut namanya. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya tentang ini semua. Benar tidak?"

Hermione dan Draco mengangguk kompak. Kelly membenarkan posisi duduknya yang kurang nyaman, dan melanjutkan.

"Ia membunuh sebagian warga desa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada pembantaian sebesar itu sebelumnya. Malam itu, ia sedang menciptakan ramuan terhebat sepanjang masa. Dan ia butuh darah ribuan warga desa untuk bisa membuat ramuan tersebut. Jadi ia menyelinap ke rumah warga, dan membunuh mereka. Masing-masing warga diambil satu tetes darahnya, dan sudah terkumpul seribu tetes—berarti seribu orang mati. Dan ternyata..."

Nenek itu menahan napasnya. Draco dan Hermione tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak penasaran.

"...kurang dua tetes darah lagi," kata Kelly dramatis. "Ia berniat untuk membunuh dua orang lagi dan mengeruk darah di jantung mereka (note: maaf, Julie tak bermaksud membuat siapapun jijik) lalu mengambil tetes darah mereka. Tapi.. sebelum ia melakukan itu... ia dibunuh. Dibakar hidup-hidup sampai mati! Setelah itu, warga desa membenciku, dan mengucilkan aku. Mereka pikir aku ini seperti ibuku. Tapi aku TIDAK seperti dirinya. Aku ini baik-baik saja, aku normal! Warga desa akhirnya tak mau menyebutkan nama ibuku, karena dia begitu kejam! Keji!"

Hermione dan Draco meneguk ludahnya ngeri. Kelly wajahnya merah karena emosi, tapi kini ia sudah melunak kembali.

"Nah, Anak-Anak, apa yang kalian inginkan sampai-sampai harus mencari ibuku?" tanya Kelly dengan mata melengkung. Kerut-kerutnya seperti bertambah banyak saja.

"Kami ingin _amor vincit omnia,_" kata Draco berani.

Seketika itu, mata Kelly berubah kejam. Matanya berkilat galak.

"TIDAK ADA!" geramnya jahat. "Tidak ada disini! Atau dimanapun! Tidak ada!"

Ia mendorong jagoan-jagoan kita keluar ruangan dengan kekuatan penuh. Tak ada yang menyangka kalau ia begitu kuat, tak seperti tampilan luarnya. Hermione dan Draco tentu saja bingung dengan perubahan suasana hati yang sangat mendadak itu.

Hermione berbalik, dan menghalau Kelly yang terus mendorong. "Maaf, Kelly! Kami betul-betul butuh! BUTUH SEKALI!" jerit Hermione. "Kau harus dengar!"

Kelly yang urat-uratnya menonjol itu mulai melunak sedikit. Ia mendengus dan menarik mereka masuk lagi. "CERITAKAN PADAKU," katanya masih dengan nada jelek yang jahat.

Hermione—dengan air mata palsu untuk membujuk dan nada melankoli—menceritakan segalanya, bahkan nama Narcissa yang malang ikut terseret. Ia menceritakan betapa menderitanya Draco, Emeraldina, bahkan Brandon. Kelly menatapnya tanpa arti, ekspresinya susah dibaca dibalik kerut-kerut itu. Setelah Hermione bercerita panjang lebar dengan nada memelas yang hebat, Kelly beranjak dari duduknya dan meminta buku ramuan tak terkalahkan itu.

Hermione memberikan buku Ramuan Tak Terkalahkan pada Kelly, dan nenek itu memeriksanya dengan teliti lewat matanya yang menyipit serius. "Soltar Palabrotas," katanya penuh penghayatan.

"Anda tahu sesuatu?" timpal Draco yang sangat penasaran.

Kelly melempar buku itu ke meja bundar di tengah ruangan.

"Itu cerita legendaris, bukan?" kata Kelly. Draco mengernyit. Draco bilang ia tak tahu. "Setahuku itu lagu," kata Draco.

Kelly sedikit galak menanggapi ucapan terakhir Draco. "Dasar! Itu kerjaan seniman kota! Itu cerita legendaris yang patut di hormati, bukan dijadikan lagu pengantar tidur jelek!" celanya.

"Bisakah kau..bisakah kau cerita pada kami?" tanya Hermione dengan kehati-hatian penuh. "Tentang _Soltar Palabrotas_,"

Kelly mendengung seperti lebah, ia berpikir keras. Tak disangka-sangka, ia bersedia menceritakannya. Ia menyuruh Draco menutup semua jendela, mematikan setiap obor yang tergantung, dan merapalkan mantra peredam suara.

"_Soltar Palabrotas _artinya kutukan," katanya sebagai awal kisah. "Làstima, nenek dari ibuku adalah tokoh utama dalam kisah ini. Ini kisah NYATA. Dan aku tidak terlalu suka versi lagunya. Nadanya terlalu norak. Harusnya mereka memainkan lagu itu dengan piano, tapi para seniman kota memainkan lagu itu dengan biola. Ehm—kita kembali pada cerita. Jadi...Nenek dari ibuku, Làstima Honey, adalah seorang pembantu di rumah keluarga kaya. Tuannya adalah Encanto yang amat tampan dan kaya raya raya dan raya. Encanto punya seorang ibu yang sudah tua—aku tak ingat namanya—dan ibu itu hidup dibawah pengawasan Cruel, Si Jahat."

Hermione berkeringat, entah mengapa ruangan itu jadi panas. Draco tak bergeming, tapi dari ekspresinya sudah diketahui kalau ia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Encanto dan Làstima ternyata saling mencintai. Mereka sering bersama-sama, dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu ceria berdua. Encanto adalah ilmuan di dunia sihir, sementara itu, Làstima memiliki kebun di kampungnya. Encanto sering ke kampung itu dan meminta bahan-bahan dari kebun Làstima untuk membuat ramuan. Cruel tidak menyukai Làstima karena gadis itu adalah putri dari musuhnya yang sudah wafat. Suatu hari, Encanto akan menikahi Làstima. Tentu saja Cruel menentang itu. Ia mengutuk mereka, ia berkata bahwa salah seorang dari mereka akan mati sebelum mereka menikah.

"Encanto dan Làstima hidup dalam pelarian. Sang Ibu yang kasihan pada anaknya, memberitahu kalau mereka harus mengalahkan kutukan itu dengan membuat sesuatu yang sangat kuat, sangat kejam, dan sanggup mematahkan apa saja. Kemudian, selama sepuluh tahun, Encanto dan Làstima berkelana untuk mengumpulkan bahan. Encanto berencana untuk membuat sesuatu yang spektakuler. Akhirnya, terciptalah _Amor vincit omnia. _Ada empat botol di dunia. Satu sudah mereka gunakan. Saat mereka menggunakan itu, Cruel langsung mati dalam cahaya emas. Tiga botol lainnya hilang—kabarnya dua sudah ditemukan—dan yang terakhir..."

Draco tiba-tiba saja bergeser dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan postur menantang. "Tunggu!" selanya. "Kau bilang, mereka butuh.. sepuluh tahun untuk _amor vincit omnia_? Itu waktu yang lama," katanya tak percaya.

Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping Draco. "Maaf, dimanakah... botol terakhir?" tanya Hermione hati-hati agar Kelly tak mengusir mereka keluar.

Kali ini, Kelly hanya membisu. "Botol terakhir ada di peti mati, bersama abu ibuku yang malang dan sinting," katanya pelan.

"Apakah—apakah kami, ehm, kami ingin tahu apakah kami boleh memilikinya?" tanya Hermione.

Kelly tidak mengernyit marah, ia malah memunculkan wajah kalem dan berkata. "Tidak," tetapi, meski ucapannya datar dan tenang, Draco tahu kalau nenek itu kejam.

Hermione merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena penolakan itu. Draco sendiri tampak stress, itu kelihatan dari kerut-kerut di dahinya yang berkeringat.

"Nah, kalian sekarang sudah puas? Sekarang kalian ikut aku," tawarnya dengan suara misterius yang aneh dan tak bisa ditebak. Draco curiga, curiga sekali.

Kelly membawa mereka naik tangga spiral penuh misteri tadi. Ketika mereka sampai di lantai atas, mereka mendapati adanya sebuah peti abu-abu yang usang dan meja panjang yang makan tempat.

Kelly mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah kotak perkakas yang diletakkan di ujung ruangan. Ternyata ia mengambil pisau mengilat yang kelihatannya sudah diasah dengan baik. Kemudian ia mendekati Draco dan Hermione. Draco sebenarnya ingin pergi saja, tapi Hermione sedikitpun tak menaruh rasa curiga berlebihan.

Kelly merobek kulitnya dengan pisau itu, dan setelah kulitnya—ehm—mengelupas, tampak seorang gadis cantik di dalamnya. Gadis itu langsing dengan lekuk tubuh sempurna, rambutnya panjang sampai menyentuh pantat dan warnanya hitam. Matanya biru cemerlang dan tanpa kerut—dia gadis muda yang cantik!

Gadis itu—gadis yang keluar dari balik kulit Kelly—masih memegang pisaunya.

"Kelly?!" seru Draco tak percaya. Ia dan Hermione mundur tanpa sadar.

"Aku bukan Kelly," katanya renyah. "Namaku, Làstima Honey..."

"Mengapa bisa?" Hermione angkat suara. "Làstima Honey sudah wafat!"

Làstima terlihat tidak senang. "Biar kujelaskan," katanya datar. Ruangan itu berpendar-pendar, lalu penerangan padam semudah membalik telapak tangan. Remang-remang dan menyeramkan suasananya. Làstima ada di jantung ruangan, dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai dan bibir tipis.

"Setelah Cruel mati, aku dan Encanto belum juga menikah. Kami pikir kutukan itu sudah hilang bersama dengan kematian Cruel. Ternyata tidak. _Amor vincit omnia _membunuh Cruel, tapi tidak dengan kutukan itu. Dan kami akhirnya tahu, kalau salah satu dari kami akan mati sebelum pernikahan, sesuai kutukan Cruel.

"Dan itu terjadi. Memang terjadi. Dan Encanto mati karena aku. Aku membunuh dia," sembur Làstima, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kami punya anak diluar pernikahan. Irena. Aku _benci _bayi. Encanto menyayangi Irena dan setiap hari menumpahkan cintanya pada segumpal daging yang selalu menangis. Bayi itu. Aku benci sekali pada_nya. _Suatu malam, aku menyiapkan pisau untuk membunuh Irena yang tak bisa berhenti menangis. Encanto ada di luar, dan kupastikan agar ia tak tahu. Saat aku sedang setengah jalan melayangkan pisauku, Encanto masuk dan menghadangku. Dan aku... aku..." Làstima meratap dan wajahnya penuh sesak dengan sesal. Punggung tangannya mengerut, dan matanya menyipit tidak bahagia.

"Aku tanpa sadar melayangkan pisauku pada Encanto yang kucintai. Ia mati. MATI. Sejak saat itu, aku hidup berdua dengan Irena yang amat kubenci. Saat usianya empat belas, aku pura-pura mati. Jasad bohonganku dikubur jauh dari sini. Dan botol terakhir _amor vincit omnia _kuberikan padanya. Setelah itu, aku meminum ramuan sisa milik Encanto di laboratoriumnya. Aku berubah jadi anak-anak, kemudian aku merayunya dan dia dengan senang hati menjadi ibu angkatku. Ia menamaiku Kelly. Selama bertahun-tahun aku membuat ramuan rahasia dengan lobak-lobak yang ia tanam. Kemudian aku yang membunuh seribu orang di desa. Aku meletakkan barang bukti di kamarnya. Aku membuat warga desa membunuhnya, kemudian aku mengambil satu tetes darahnya. Berarti kurang satu tetes darah lagi. Bila satu tetes darah dari jantung segar kuterima, ramuanku akan sempurna! Dan Encanto akan hidup kembali!"

Ucapan Làstima—kisahnya—begitu menyihir, terutama suaranya yang dingin dan keji. Untuk sesaat, Draco dan Hermione masih terkaget-kaget saat melihat kenyataan edan ini. Ruangan kembali disusupi rasa dingin dan panas sekaligus.

"Oh, Anak-Anak. Kukira kalian sedang butuh _amor vincit omnia_," kata Làstima licin, memecah ketegangan. Hermione maju selangkah.

"Memang," sergah Hermione.

Làstima menyeringai. "Nah, aku bisa beri itu pada kalian." Katanya tanpa ragu.

Hermione membelalak. Ia tersenyum dan menoleh pada Draco. "Kaudengar, Draco?" tanyanya berbinar. Draco memang sempat dirambati rasa senang, tapi bila ia melihat mata Làstima, ia mengira kalau tawaran itu hanya pura-pura.

"Tapi," kata Làstima, membuat rasa senang Hermione menguap. "Salah satu dari kalian, harus mati. Dan tentu saja, tetes darahnya jadi milikku."

Draco dan Hermione menganga. Tak mungkin mereka rela bila salah seorang harus mati. Tentu saja mereka bakal menolak itu mentah-mentah. Tapi...

"Draco," Hermione memandangnya takut. "Kita harus bagaimana?"

Draco menatapnya balik. Itu tatapan paling sendu, paling kecewa, dan paling menyakitkan dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Hermione tak pernah—dan tak mengira—akan mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

"Aku saja," putus Hermione tanpa banyak pikir. Setelah mendapat pandangan seperti itu, sulit rasanya untuk tidak berkorban. Draco menatap kosong kearahnya. Gadis yang ia kasihi harus mati demi sebotol ramuan yang nantinya akan menyelamatkan dan memerdekakan keluarganya. Tapi ia sendiri tak yakin. Ia jelas tak ingin Hermione mati. Tapi ia juga ingin membunuh Voldemort, ia ingin membebaskan ibunya dan keluarganya.

Tapi kalau itu artinya kematian Hermione...

"Tidak," Draco mendorong Hermione menjauh dari hadapan Làstima yang tampak puas. Hermione memegang tangan Draco, dan Draco merasakan sentuhan magis yang membuatnya kuat.

Làstima terus tersenyum diatas kesengsaraan mereka, ia terus berdengung diatas hati mereka yang hancur. Ia membuka peti diujung ruangan, dan tampaklah abu—sepertinya milik Irena Honey—dan sebuah botol kaca warna biru buram.

"Ini yang kalian cari?" Làstima memancing sambil menggoyang-goyangkan botolnya di depan hidung Draco. Hermione menjadi mual.

"Ya! Itu dia!" seru Hermione dibalik bayang-bayang tubuh suaminya yang kekar. Làstima tersenyum terus, senyum kelelawar yang seram.

Draco beringsut maju. "Kalau aku mati, biarkan istriku memilikinya, biarkan ia keluar dengan selamat," kata Draco pasrah dengan mengerahkan seluruh jiwa beraninya yang tersisa. Làstima dengan sedikit mencela tergelak-gelak. "Tentu saja, tampan!" katanya.

Hermione menarik Draco menjauh—sedikit mendorong. "Siapa bilang aku yang harus keluar dari sini!" bantah Hermione. "Kau, Draco. Aku akan tinggal. Bunuh aku saja," bila Draco membelalak, maka Hermione tersenyum seolah-olah ini permainan menyenangkan yang harus dimenangkan.

Làstima mengedarkan pandangan mencela dan terus tergelak. "Biar aku yang memilih!" katanya senang. Draco merengut, ia menggenggam tangan Hermione terus.

Làstima memandang Draco, lalu Hermione. Lalu Draco, dan kembali lagi ke Hermione. Tangannya teracung.

"Gadis muda, aku memilihmu,"

**TBC**

**Hi, Julie update chapter 6**

**Sekarang Julie akan membalas review kalian**

**Adisti Malfoy: **wah, aku jarang-jarang buka tweet (bahkan gak pernah buka akhir-akhir ini) waduh, kamu fans berat? Julie tersanjung *jatuh dari tangga*

**Last-Heir Black: **ada apa dengan akun anda, Black? Mengapa tak bisa login T^T hahaha, sampe gebrak meja segala makasih pujiannya *menembus langit-langit* :D

**Tsurugi de Lelouch: **memang tidak gampang :P terimakasih reviewnya :D

**Me: **Julie sangat jarang buka, bahkan Julie gak yakin apakah tweet dan Fb Julie itu masih aktif atau tidak :O

**Drac malfoy: **voldy moldy honey gak bisa diserang begitu saja, karena penjaganya dia banyak :D

**Hamba Allah: **terimakasih sudah read and review :D

**Shinta Malfoy: **emeraldina selamat kok :D terimakasih semangatnya

**Kaourumouri: **silent reader? *cubit-cubit gemes* gapapa, sih.. makasih udah baca dan review! :D

**Caca: **Julie punya, tapi keduanya kritis... :( alias tak pernah dibuka :D

**Fuuchi: **sudah diwujudkan dalam chapter ini, Mione manggil Draco 'Draco' :D terimakasih sarannya

**Mumumu: **mati? Dramione kan jagoan utama fict ini, Julie gak tega membunuh salah satu dari merekkkaaa *nangis bombay*

**Kebab: **emeraldina gak selamanya menderita kok ;D nanti juga ada hepinya dia

**Naomi Averell: **maafkan diriku yang amatir ini *nangis dibawah sinar bulan purnama* terimakasih semangatnyaaa! Kamu juga semangat nulis ya! :D

**Milkyways99: **iya, tapi kadang-kadang nggak bisa update kilat.. biasa halangan :C tapi sebisa mungkin, Julie update kilaaatttt :D

**Ryoma Ryan- Le Renard Roux: **pertanyaan bagus! Lucius masih bimbang antara mematuhi Voldy atau anaknya..kira-kira begitu

Emmie dan bayinya gak mati kok, tunggu aja ya :D

**Bunga Sakura: **terimakasih, Julie jadi tahu letak salahnya :D

**Githa Aikawa: **nanti ditambah :D

**Ms. Loony Lovegood: **Loonnyyyyy! *tebar bunga terus bersin-bersin* Soltar Palabrotas penjelasannya di chap ini :D dalam bahasa Spanyol artinya kutukan

Ginny sengaja kubuat kayak gitu, entah mengapa, lagi kepingin aja bikin Ginny manja XD

**Moku-Chan: **oke, deh :D

**Fuuah: **nyima nyasih ya (terimakasih ya) *gak bisa ngomong karena mulut penuh pastel* :D

**Nyimi-chan: **ntar Julie bikin yang spektakuler deh :D myu :3

**Fressia Athena: **aku gak terlalu paham gimana caranya legilimens, makanya aku gak bikin scene legilimens, takut salah ;D baca terus ya

**DraconiSparkyu: **oke :D

**R. Jackskelenton: **nanti karakter Draco di benerin deh sama Julie, baca trus :)

**Je t'aime!**

**Juliette Apple**

**See u in next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**Harry Potter dan seluruh karakternya (minus karakter ciptaan saya) adalah milik J.K Rowling**

...

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**WARNING: CERITA ANEH, dan gangguan lain (mohon dimaafkan) T^T**

**by Juliette Apple**

**Rated: T **

**Thanks a lot! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review!**

**~XOXOXOXO~**

**Pengumuman dari Julie.**

**Berhubung Julie sedang repot, fict ini mungkin agak telat update-nya. Tetap tunggu, ya.**

**Oh, ya... Julie bikin twitter, karena waktu itu banyak yang minta twitter Julie, jadi Julie bikin baru**

**Silahkan follow JulietteApple**

**Disana, kalian bisa ngelabrak Julie kalau Julie telat update, atau kalau ada yang mau tanya-tanya, silahkan**

**Selain itu, kita bisa mengenal lebih dekat, bukan?**

**Enjoy reading, r.e.v.i.e.w please ^^**

**~XOXOXOXO~**

CHAPTER 7: NYARIS

Hermione tidak terkejut, ia sudah rela.

Kakinya maju mendekati Làstima yang tersenyum puas. Draco ada dibelakangnya, dan tubuhnya gemetar. Bagaimana tidak? Cintanya sedang berjalan menuju maut.

"Mione, kumohon," bisik Draco dibelakang punggung Hermione. Hermione mendengarnya, dan mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

"Sudahlah, Draco. Terkadang ada seseorang yang lebih baik dibiarkan mati," Hermione tidak berbalik untuk menatap suaminya. Draco menahan ledakan emosinya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ada perasaan kesal, sedih, sakit, dan marah yang meluap-luap. Meski begitu, tak ada yang ia lakukan selain meratap diatas kakinya.

Hermione memperlambat langkahnya. Làstima mengelus permukaan pisaunya yang mengilap dan bercahaya. Hermione bisa melihat pantulan bayangannya di permukaan pisau. Pantulan kematiannya.

Setidaknya, bila ia mati hari ini, kematiannya tak sia-sia.

Draco akan hidup dari kematiannya, dan keluarganya akan merdeka diatas makamnya. Itupun kalau ia punya makam.

"Mione..." Draco mendesah tertahan dibelakangnya. Deru napas Hermione tidak sejalan dengan langkah kakinya. Napasnya cepat, dan jantungnya berdetak kilat, tapi langkahnya bak kura-kura pincang. Kura-kura ini sedang berjalan menuju tiang gantungan. Draco mengawasi setiap langkah-langkah yang diciptakan Hermione dengan hati was-was. Ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau Hermione harus meninggal demi dirinya.

Làstima sepertinya sudah beku hati. Ia tak terguncang, ataupun tersentuh sedikitpun. Satu demi satu langkah Hermione bagaikan tahun-tahun terbuang yang disia-siakan Draco. Seandainya ia tahu hari ini akan datang, mungkin ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Hermione di tahun keenam. Seandainya ia tahu hari ini akan datang, ia takkan pernah menghina Hermione ataupun teman-temannya. Seandainya saja.

Sekarang hanya penyesalan yang tersisa.

Saat Hermione hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari Làstima, Hermione tiba-tiba saja berbalik, dan dengan cepat menerjang tubuh Draco. Ia memeluk Draco-nya, sampai-sampai mereka terjungkal kebelakang.

"Draco, aku takut." Bisiknya ditengah isak yang meledak. "Draco, aku takut."

Draco mendekapnya erat, ia juga takut.

"Mione, biar aku saja." Jawab Draco lemah. "Aku saja."

Tangan Draco mengelus rambut Hermione yang masih terkepang indah. Kepangan buatannya. Verbena-verbena masih awet di sela-sela helai rambutnya yang indah. Verbena mereka.

Làstima kelihatan muak, tapi berusaha untuk tidak berkata-kata. Hermione menciumi Draco. Bibirnya akan selalu mengingat kenikmatan ini. Draco menikmati tiap-tiap kecupan di bibirnya, kemudian kecupan di kelopak matanya, dan hidungnya. Bibir Hermione adalah kekuatannya. Kemudian, ketika Hermione mengecup kedua belah pipinya yang tak dialiri darah, ia tercenung. Ia tahu kalau dirinya-lah yang harus menjadi penjaga. Bukannya dijaga. Tapi Hermione sendiri sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, kalau Draco adalah bagian hidupnya. Sederhana.

Mengapa cinta malah tumbuh di saat-saat seperti ini?

Mengapa sebatang padi harus tumbuh di lautan ilalang?

Làstima berdeham kesal. "Biarlah gadis itu yang berkorban nyawa. Tak usah berbelit lagi," katanya tanpa perasaan.

Hermione menarik dirinya dari Draco, lalu mencium bibirnya. "Ini bukan yang terakhir,"

Draco mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lemah. _Ini bukan yang terakhir. _

"Terimakasih..." kata Draco saat Hermione sudah mendekati Làstima. Làstima membuat kurungan sihir untuk memerangkapnya. "...untuk segalanya. Segala-galanya."

Hermione tersenyum dibalik kurungan sihirnya yang transparan. Tangannya diletakkan di permukaan kurungan yang seperti cermin satu arah. Dari dalam sana, ia masih bisa melihat Draco dan wajah sendunya.

"Terimakasih sudah berbagi kehangatan di ranjangku. Tidak ada yang lebih hangat dibanding senyumanmu," kata Draco.

Hermione menitikkan airmatanya, Làstima mengucapkan mantra-mantra tak jelas.

"Terimakasih untuk segala kecupan yang menyembuhkan sakit hatiku,"

Hermione merasa dadanya sakit, seperti ditusuk ribuan belati. Làstima masih mengucap mantra-mantra panjang yang mengerikan.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi istriku. Kehormatan terbesar yang bisa diberikan perempuan untuk laki-laki,"

Hermione memaksa bibirnya untuk membentuk lengkung senyum, meski rasa sakit itu sudah menyetrum tulang-tulangnya. Rasanya ia ingin jatuh pingsan, tapi ia masih ingin melihat wajah Draco. Draco akan menjadi orang terakhir yang ia temui menjelang ajalnya.

"Terimakasih untuk pelukan-pelukan, dan pertumpahan darahmu untukku,"

Hermione tak tahan lagi, lututnya lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk, tapi masih sadar. Làstima tersenyum puas karena mantranya berhasil. Ia mengucap beberapa baris mantra lagi, membuat Hermione semakin tersiksa. Pisaunya yang mengilap digosok-gosokkan di kurungan, sepertinya itu bagian dari ritual.

"Terimakasih untuk segala tangis yang tercurah untukku,"

Hermione mencengkram dadanya, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Draco mendekat, dan Làstima tidak melarangnya meski ia melihatnya. Draco menempelkan telapak tangannya di permukaan kurungan, dan menyejajarkannya dengan telapak tangan Hermione yang sudah amat sangat tersiksa.

"Terimakasih untuk janji-janji yang selalu kautepati,"

Hermione mengeluarkan airmatanya, bukan karena sakit secara fisik, tapi sakit karena ini saat terakhirnya bertemu Draco. Ia takkan bisa melihat kegigihan Harry lagi, banyolan Ron, gosip Ginny, pelukan Mrs. Weasley, ataupun merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Tapi, yang paling ia sesali adalah: tak akan ada lagi ciuman Draco Malfoy.

Làstima menyentak, dan Hermione berteriak panjang. Draco makin mendekat, dan matanya berair.

"TERIMA KASIH! Terimakasih untuk ejekan-ejekan, dan kasih sayang,"

"Draco, a—aku,"

"Terimakasih untuk belaian tanganmu,"

"Draco, aku tidak mau pergi. Tidak mau,"

"Terimakasih untuk perlindunganmu dan tatapanmu yang meneduhkan,"

"Draco, sakit sekali. Jantungku serasa mau pecah,"

Làstima sekali lagi menyentak, dan Hermione tidak berteriak. Ia _tidak lagi _berteriak. Telapak tangannya yang menempel di permukaan kurungan sudah merosot perlahan. Merosot bersama dengan tubuhnya yang terkulai di lantai.

Matanya masih terbuka, dan senyumnya masih ada. Meski itu senyum sakit yang amat sangat tersiksa.

Draco tahu kalau Hermione belum mati, tapi _akan _mati dalam hitungan detik.

Draco menangis. Sesuatu yang dilarang keluarganya selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi, apakah mungkin ia tak menangis saat melihat seseorang yang ia cintai harus... pergi?

Draco hendak berterimakasih lagi. Namun, sebelum bibirnya terbuka untuk berucap, Hermione sudah terlebih dulu berucap.

"Draco, aku mencintaimu. Dan ini bukan yang terakhir,"

Draco terhenyak, hatinya sakit sekali. Hermione menutup matanya perlahan. Draco menatapnya kosong, Làstima sudah tak berkomat-kamit. Ia terbahak puas, dan pisaunya jatuh berkelontang ditengah tawanya.

"Mione?" Draco memancing.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban keluar dari bibir Hermione.

"Mione?"

Hening. Sia-sia.

"MIONE?"

Làstima mendorong Draco menjauh. "Minggir." Draco bergeser dan menatapnya dengki.

"Mana yang kaujanjikan?" tuntut Draco murka. "Mana _amor vincit omnia _yang kau janjikan sampai-sampai Mione harus mati. MANA?"

Làstima mengernyit jijik, dan melirik Draco lewat ekor matanya yang sinis. "Bodoh kau. Tidak mungkin kuberikan botol terakhir itu padamu. Aku hanya berbohong, tidakkah kau tahu?"

Saat itulah, Draco mengetahui apa arti _marah _yang sebenarnya. Ia mendorong Làstima sampai wanita licik itu menghantam tembok. Draco menjambaknya, dan meludah kearahnya.

"BUSUK! KAU BUSUK! PEMBOHONG! HINA!" sembur Draco marah. Marah sekali. Làstima hanya tertawa. Sudah gila benar wanita itu. Pantas ia terima kutukan.

Saat Làstima sudah berhenti tertawa, Draco menghampiri kurungan Hermione. Hermione masih terkulai, mati. Seperti kupu-kupu yang sayapnya sobek.

"Mione. Bangun." Tangis Draco. Ia menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Cintanya sudah tidak ada, dan airmata yang tumpah tidak membantu. Bahkan tak mengembalikan detak jantungnya kembali. Hermione tinggal jasad beku yang tergeletak di lantai kayu. Dan Draco tetap lelaki patah hati yang dirayapi penyesalan seumur hidup.

"Mione!"

"Percuma," Làstima mengejek, ia bangkit dan mendorong Draco. "Sekarang, pergi kau. Aku akan mengurus ramuanku dan gadis ini. Kau bisa keluar sekarang. Ayo, biar kuantar kau ke pintu depan," ucap Làstima yang tak punya hati.

Draco menghalaunya dan kembali berlutut di depan kurungan Hermione. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Draco menangis. "Kau mati, aku mati. Sederhana."

Làstima terkikik. "Kau juga mau mati?"

Draco tidak menjawab. Ia terus menatap jasad Hermione.

_Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding perpisahan. Apalagi perpisahan abadi._

Draco memungut pisau Làstima yang terjatuh di lantai. Pisau mengilat yang terkutuk. Permukaannya yang licin memantulkan cahaya lilin. Draco bisa merasakan permukaannya yang dingin, dan saat pisau itu menyentuh kulit tangannya yang telanjang, ia membeku.

Ia mendekatkan pisaunya ke arah perut, ingin mati dengan menusukkan pisau itu.

"Mione, maaf."

Làstima tertawa berguling-guling.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan ini bukan yang terakhir."

Làstima masih tertawa, dan cahaya muncul dari kurungan Hermione. Cahaya.

Keajaiban terjadi. Siapa yang menduga?

Keajaiban bisa terjadi dimana saja, pada siapa saja, dalam keadaan apa saja.

Bahkan dalam jurang maut sekalipun.

Kurungan Hermione meledak, dan hancur menjadi keping-keping kristal yang menghambur ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?" Làstima menjerit, ia ketakutan. Ia bersandar ke tembok, dan serpih-serpih kristal itu menghujam tubuhnya seperti pisau. Kulitnya terkoyak, dan darahnya mengalir. Ia menjerit, berteriak, dan melengkingkan suara paling menyedihkan dan paling sengsara di dunia. Tak lama setelahnya, pisau yang dipegang Draco melesat kearahnya, dan menghujam jantungnya sendiri.

Senjata makan tuan, selamat tinggal Làstima.

Draco melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia juga takut ditimpa serpih-serpih kristal dan mati seperti Làstima. Tapi nyatanya, ia tak terluka sedikitpun. Saat ia membuka matanya yang tertutup, ia melihat sosok wanita yang ia cintai. Gadisnya tersayang. Hermione.

Hermione segar, tak terluka, dan darah yang mengering di bibirnya sudah tak ada. Luka-lukanya lenyap, dan wajahnya tampak bahagia. Ia tersenyum, dan melompat kearah Draco yang sedang tergeletak di lantai. Draco tak memercayai penglihatannya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Draco!" Hermione memburu tubuh Draco yang atletis. Ia memeluknya, dan mencium bibirnya lembut. "Draco! Draco! Draco!"

Draco masih tak percaya. Meski begitu, ia tetap membalas ciuman-ciuman dan pelukan-pelukan Hermione. "Terus sebut namaku, terus." Pinta Draco senang.

"Draco!" Hermione mencium kelopak mata Draco. "Draco!"

Barulah Draco percaya, rasa bibir Hermione menyadarkannya.

"Mione," Draco menangis. Ia membalas pelukan Hermione yang erat dan hangat, seolah-olah ia baru pertama kali dipeluk dan dicumbu. Tangan Hermione lembut seperti kapas yang langsung diimpor dari negeri impian, dan bibir Hermione yang semerah ceri menempel dengan bibirnya yang basah.

Kepangan Hermione masih bagus. Bahkan verbenanya makin segar.

Draco menangkup wajah Hermione dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka memandang satu sama lain, berbagi kata-kata manis lewat kontak mata. Mata Draco yang abu-abu tampak bahagia. Dan mata Hermione yang kecokelatan tampak seperti manik berkilau yang mengisap Draco kedalam kedamaian tak berujung.

Draco memajukan wajahnya, makin dekat dengan wajah Hermione sehingga desah napas Hermione yang keluar dari hidungnya bisa dirasakan oleh pipi Draco. Kemudian, bibir mereka menyatu. Ah, indah. Ciuman kelegaan yang membahagiakan. Draco memelukanya, dan tak mau sedetikpun melepas ciumannya.

Saat mereka kekurangan napas, barulah mereka melepaskan ciumannya.

Hermione tersenyum penuh arti, dan Draco membalasnya.

Tepat setelah mereka berciuman, rumah itu bergetar, lalu atapnya setengah rubuh. Potongan kayu berjatuhan menimpa lantai.

"Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" pekik Draco ngeri. Ia dan Hermione berdiri. Pijakan mereka bergetar. Rumah ini akan hancur.

"Cepat keluar!" perintah Hermione pada Draco. Draco segera berlari kearah pintu.

"Terkunci!" pekik Draco sambil berusaha mendobrak pintu bandel itu.

Hermione untuk sementara terpaku melihatnya, kemudian otaknya berputar cepat. "Kuncinya! Draco! Kunci yang ada pada Làstima!"

Draco berhenti mendobrak pintu itu, ia membelalak dan mendekati jasad Làstima di pojok ruangan. Ia merogoh sakunya, dan menemukan gantungan kunci bundar dari besi.

"Yang mana kuncinya?" tanya Draco, karena kunci di gantungan itu ada banyak sekali, dan Draco tak bisa memutuskan kunci mana yang cocok dengan lubang kunci pintu itu.

"Pilih salah satu!" jerit Hermione saat mendengar derak-derak dari atap diatas mereka yang hendak rubuh. Ups! Kalau atap itu runtuh, pasti mereka bakal tertimpa. Hermione merasakan getaran yang hebat di pijakannya. Mengerikan sekali, seperti gempa yang amat dahsyat.

Draco mendekati pintu, dan mulai mencoba satu demi satu kuncinya. Kunci pertama tidak behasil, begitu juga dengan kunci-kunci berikutnya. Draco mengerang dan mengumpat. Terutama saat peti mati Irena Honey berderak dan meledak sendiri.

Hermione kemudian teringat sesuatu yang penting. Benar-benar penting.

Tujuan utama perjalanan mereka.

_Amor vincit omnia_.

"Draco! Urusi pintu itu! Aku akan mencari botol _amor vincit omnia." _Kata Hermione pada Draco. Draco tak mau repot-repot menjawab karena ia sedang kesusahan membuka pintu itu. Draco hanya mengangguk, dan Hermione segera mengedarkan pandangan, mencari botol biru pudar.

Ada banyak 'DUAR' dan 'BRAK' di ruangan sempit itu. Mata Hermione kelilipan debu bekas runtuhan atap. Sekarang, penglihatannya terbatas. Matanya perih dan gatal. Draco terus mencoba kunci demi kunci dengan terburu-buru, namun semuanya gagal total!

Hermione mengucek matanya, berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandangan dan mencari botol itu. Tiba-tiba, sepotong kayu jatuh dari atap dan menimpa punggungnya. Ia berteriak, dan jatuh terngkurap. Hermione sempat mendengar pekikan Draco yang memanggil namanya, dan setelahnya, ia langsung bangkit. Lagipula, tidak terlalu sakit, pikirnya.

Dengan langkah sedikit diseret, tangannya membongkar debu-debu dan serpih-serpihan kayu di lantai.

"Coba cari disekitar mayat Làstima!" usul Draco. Hermione tersadar, lalu setengah merangkak menuju mayat Làstima. Ia membalik tubuhnya, dan tampaklah botol biru buram itu.

Sudah.

_Amor vincit omnia _sudah ditemukan.

Mereka hanya tinggal bertolak pulang. Hermione mengayunkan botol itu di depan hidungnya, masih dengan tatapan kaget. Ia melihat cairan berkilau yang bergerak-gerak di dalam botol kaca itu. Sepanjang sejarah, mereka—Draco dan Hermione—akan dikenal sebagai orang terakhir yang menggunakan ramuan paling hebat itu.

Dan secepat mungkin mereka akan menggunakannya. Voldemort harus mati, dan keluarga Malfoy harus dibebaskan dari perbudakan gelap.

'DRAK DRAK DRAK'

Hermione menoleh keatas, penyangga atap itu sudah patah. Draco masih berkutat dengan kunci-kunci yang luar biasa rumit itu.

Hermione memeluk botol itu, jangan sampai botol itu pecah, mengingat itu adalah botol terakhir di dunia dan mereka sangat butuh ramuan itu. Kayu penyangga atap itu benar-benar patah sekarang, tebelah jadi dua.

Atap itu rubuh, hendak menimpa Hermione yang kakinya sudah kaku. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, Draco sudah berhasil membuka pintunya.

"Mione, ayo kita—" Draco menoleh, tepat ketika atap itu runtuh mengenai Hermione.

"MIONE!" teriak Draco. "Oh, jangan lagi!"

Draco berlari kearah runtuhan atap itu. Tubuh Hermione tertimbun di dalamnya. "Mione? Kaubisa dengar aku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Bukankah tidak lucu kalau jagoan kita harus mati dibawah runtuhan atap?

"M-I-O-N-E?" panggil Draco memaksa. Tidak ada jawaban lagi, tapi ada sebuah tangan terjulur dari balik runtuhan itu.

Itu Hermione. Dia masih hidup.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menyeruak keluar dan menyingkirkan setiap bongkahan kayu dan tripleks. Bajunya sedikit kotor, tapi ia baik-baik saja. Di tangannya, ada botol biru. Draco sudah menduganya sebagai _amor vincit omnia _yang terkenal itu.

Draco membantu Hermione keluar dari lingkup pengap itu, dan menggandengnya menuju pintu yang sudah menganga. Mereka keluar, dan menuruni tangga ditengah derak-derak dan bunyi dentuman. Ketika mereka menyusuri anak tangga, tangga itu tiba-tiba saja hancur. Mereka terjatuh berguling-guling. Tapi tentu saja, mereka baik-baik saja meski lecet di bagian pipi.

Kini, dapur rumah itu yang merusuh. Piring-piring pecah sendiri, dan keran air meledak, membuat air terciprat kemana-mana dan membasahi tembok serta lantai marmer. Semua piala dan gelas langsing di rak dapur berguling jatuh dan pecah dengan suara keras. Ruang baca dan ruang tengah juga sama gilanya.

Buku-buku sobek sendiri, dan karpet terkoyak-koyak. Lemari disamping mereka terjatuh dan merusak lantai kayu dibawahnya.

"Ayo bukam pintu depannya!" perintah Hermione. Draco mengeluarkan kuncinya dan berbalik memandang Hermione.

Lantai dibawah mereka membentuk ombak, dan patah-patah. Kandil emas diatas mereka jatuh ke lantai, membuat Hermione berteriak. Ia mendengar lengkingan panjang dari dapur.

"CEPAT BUKA!" jeritnya tak sabar. Draco—sangat gemetar dan berkeringat—memilah-milah kunci dan mencobanya satu-satu. Hermione sudah muak, dan sudah tak sabar lagi. Ia menyambar kunci itu dan membuangnya. "Tak perlu kunci," ia menegaskan.

Atas usul mendadak Hermione, Draco—yang tubuhnya kuat dan atletis—berjalan mundur, dan berlari.

BRAK!

Pintu itu didobrak oleh tubuh Draco.

Pintu itu dengan mudahnya terlepas dan terpelanting keluar, mereka sudah bisa melihat dunia luar. Tinggal melangkah keluar saja.

Suara lengking di dapur kembali terdengar. Hermione menduganya sebagai 'suara-kompor-yang-mau-meledak'. Dan benar saja. Sesaat setelah kaki mereka melangkah keluar dan memijak taman lobak, rumah itu meledak dan terbakar. Semuanya menjadi puing-puing gosong.

Draco hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh di rumput basah, ia berkeringat namun bernapas lega. Hermione masih berdiri, namun posturnya limbung.

"Draco, benarkah ini?" ucap Hermione setelah Draco menarik napas panjang. Hermione mengangkat tinggi-tinggi botol ramuan itu, sehingga sebaris sinar matahari menerobosnya. "Kita sudah berhasil?"

Draco mengelap keringat sebiji-biji yang menggantung di dahinya. Kemudian bangkit berdiri untuk memeluk Hermione.

"_Kau _yang berhasil. Bukan kita." Kata Draco. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hermione. Hermione mencium tengkuknya, dan berkata kalau semuanya sudah selesai. Perjuangan yang tidak sia-sia.

"Aku tidak berhasil menjagamu, Mione," sesal Draco, nadanya menyedihkan dan keningnya berkerut penuh sesak dengan kesedihan. "Kegagalan terbesarku adalah saat melihat kau tergeletak tak berdaya, tapi aku bahkan tak bisa menjangkaumu."

Draco melihat kedua telapak tangannya. "Kedua tanganku tidak cukup kuat untuk menjagamu,"

Hermione tidak kuat lagi melihatnya. Mana mungkin ia mengungkit masalah itu lagi? Hatinya tersentuh juga. Setiap laki-laki—yang paling kuat sekalipun—mereka selalu punya kelemahan. Dan kelemahan itu bukan untuk disesali.

Hermione sendiri tidak pernah menganggap kalau Draco telah gagal. Hermione memeluknya lagi, mencoba mengalirkan semangat dan cinta ke dadanya yang dingin, dan Draco hanya membalas dengan senyum singkat.

"Tidak." Hermione menyangkal. "Kau tak pernah gagal. Kita berpijak disini—bernapas dan hidup—karena ada kau. Kau berhasil. _Kita _berhasil. Dan sekarang... sudah waktunya untuk pulang, bukan?"

Hermione mencium bibirnya, dan Draco bersyukur sudah dilahirkan ke dunia.

~XOXOXOXO~

Matahari tenggelam, langit diatas Desa Evanora telah berubah menjadi oranye saat Draco dan Hermione menaiki sapunya untuk kembali ke Malfoy Manor.

Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah edan itu—yang tak diketahui penyebab meledaknya. Làstima juga telah mati. Sebelum mereka meninggalkan desa, mereka berdiri di alun-alun, dan berpidato singkat.

"Ada kenyataan yang harus dibuka. Irena Honey bukan pembunuh. Ia wanita mulia yang dijebak ibunya sendiri. Làstima Honey pembunuhnya. Kalian—para warga desa—harus tahu itu. Sekarang, Làstima sudah mati di pondoknya sendiri. Ia dengan jujur menceritakan segalanya. Tentang pembunuhan Encanto, dan seribu warga desa. Ia juga yang membuat kalian membunuh Irena," kata mereka heroik.

Segera saja, ribuan warga desa mengerumuni alun-alun, berdengung dan berbisik seperti lebah. Hermione dan Draco tak menunggu jawaban mereka. Mereka terbang menembus awan tak lama setelah warga desa berbondong-bondong menuju ke pondok Làstima yang sudah hancur.

Dibawah mereka, terdengar gumaman tak jelas para warga desa yang ribut. Mereka sudah tak mendengar gumaman itu saat sapu terbang mereka memutari bukit.

Entah mengapa, hutan pinus dan sungai berkelok yang sudah pernah mereka lewati menjadi lebih indah tampilannya. Air sungai itu jernih, seperti sekeping berlian yang berkilau. Hutan pinus berbaris-baris tampak hijau dan apik. Sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda. _Amor vincit omnia _sudah ada di tangan mereka, dan sedikit kecemasan mereka sudah musnah.

Angin yang lembut membelai wajah Draco dan Hermione. Hermione menggelitik pinggang Draco, dan sesekali menutup matanya dari belakang depan kedua tangannya, sekedar bermain-main. Entah sudah berapa kali Draco salah belok dan hampir mengolengkan sapu itu. Hermione memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain-main, sebelum mereka benar-benar jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu menghantam tanah.

"Mione, aku bertanya-tanya," kata Draco memulai saat mereka melesat menyusuri deretan maple dan willow. "Mengapa kau bisa bangun saat itu? Bukankah waktu itu kau sudah—ehm—mati?"

Hermione terdiam. Terjadi jeda yang panjang sebelum ia menuturkan jawaban. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi, aku melihat seberkas cahaya." Ungkapnya dramatis. "Aku sedang berada di kotak gelap. Lalu aku menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Aku lupa segalanya. Lalu, ada suara yang membangunkanku. Dan aku melihat cahaya. Cahaya warna putih yang menyilaukan sampai-sampai mataku tak bisa terbuka. Saat mataku bisa dibuka kembali, aku—aku sudah hidup kembali. Entah bagaimana,"

"Oh ya?" tanya Draco masih bingung. "Dan suara apa yang kaudengar?"

Hermione terdiam lama lagi.

"Entah suara siapa. Pokoknya itu suara yang indah. Dia bilang begini: 'Aku mencintaimu, dan ini bukan yang terakhir,'" kata Hermione jujur. "Setelah mendengar suara itu, aku terbangun,"

Draco terhenyak, wajahnya datar dan pucat. Apa artinya ini? "Kautahu tidak? Itulah yang kukatakan sesaat ketika kau mati. Aku.. aku yang mengucapkannya, Mione. Itu suaraku,"

Hermione terlonjak di tempat duduknya. Kepangannya berkibar kebelakang dipermainkan angin. Hermione tak menjawab lagi. Ia mencoba menarik kesimpulan dari segala peristiwa yang terjadi, tapi berakhir dengan diam. Otaknya buntu, ia tak bisa menarik kesimpulannya.

_Amor vincit omnia _aman dibalik kantungnya. Hermione tertidur di sisa-sisa perjalanan. Saat ia membuka mata, mereka berada di hutan maple, di bekas abu pohon austrella. Pohon itu masih belum tumbuh, dan Hermione menyesali itu.

Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Nah, kita kembali ke Manor? Lalu apa?"

Hermione tidak mendengarkan. Ia memanjangkan lehernya, berusaha mengintip bangunan hitam nan suram dibalik deretan pohon beranting kurus disepanjang hutan lebat itu. Matanya menangkap bangunan itu. Malfoy Manor yang sudah ia tinggalkan. Ia tak yakin kalau ia punya keberanian untuk kembali masuk. Belum lagi kalau harus menghadapi para Pelahap Maut bahkan Voldemort sendiri.

"Bagaimana caranya kita masuk?" Hermione meremas jarinya sampai berbunyi. "Kita keluar lewat pecahan kaca. Mungkin mereka sudah menutup setiap jendela. Bahkan gerbang utama sudah tidak beroperasi. Lalu kita lewat mana?" tuntut Hermione.

Draco tak bisa mencerna kata-kata sebanyak itu. Ia sendiri juga tak bisa menyusun rencana saat ini.

Hermione mendengus, dan bersungut-sungut tak jelas. "Serbu saja?" usul Hermione. "Kita hancurkan kaca-kacanya, dan masuk. Setelah itu, kita bunuh Si-Tanpa-Hidung-Ataupun-Lubang-Hidung. Dan kita bebaskan yang lainnya. Bukankah itu ide cemerlang?" ucap Hermione dalam satu tarikan napas. Draco tampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Kita _hanya _berdua. Mereka ADA BANYAK. Kita tak boleh melupakan fakta kalau mereka juga kuat-kuat," kata Draco. "Aku bicara soal Pelahap Maut. Lagipula, kalau kau mau membunuh STHALH alias Si-Tanpa-Hidung-Ataupun-Lubang-Hidung, pasti akan jadi amat sulit, mengingat ia dilindungi oleh Roberto dan Esperanza yang kuat. Dan tentu saja, bukan hanya Roberto dan putrinya. _Ayahku _mungkin melindungi dia juga,"

Kening Hermione berkerut bingung. Bibirnya seperti disegel, ia tak mampu bicara karena otaknya macet. M-A-C-E-T.

Draco menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, berdiri bak ksatria yang kehilangan pedang. "Drama," ucapnya singkat.

Hermione yang tidak mengerti hanya menatapnya tanpa arti. "Apa maksudmu, Draco?"

"Drama." Ulangnya. "Bisakah kau berakting?"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kurasa itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk dibicarakan sekarang. Akting? Apa sih maksudmu?"

Draco mengibaskan tangannya ke udara kosong didepan hidungnya. "Kita akan mencurangi Pelahap Maut," kata Draco. Ia menarik lengan kemejanya, dan tato ular yang ditakuti Hermione itu tampak di kulit Draco. Itu lambang Pelahap Maut yang dimiliki para pengikut Voldemort.

"Jelaskan rencanamu," tutur Hermione penuh minat. Ia berusaha agar matanya tak melihat tato itu, karena ia sudah dipenuhi kengerian malam yang mulai merambat. Tentu akan sangat mengerikan bila melihat tato itu malam-malam.

"Kita akan berakting," Draco memulai, ia menutup tatonya dengan lengan kemeja karena ia tahu kalau Hermione tak nyaman melihatnya. "Statusku masih Pelahap Maut, bukan? Kita bisa memainkan drama ini. Dengar, aku dan kau akan masuk dengan cara ini."

Draco mulai berbisik di telinga Hermione. Mata Hermione melebar mendengar rencana Draco yang bisa dibilang unik ini. Kemungkinan berhasilnya... mungkin cuma tiga puluh lima persen.

"Kauyakin?" Hermione mendelik. "YAKIN?"

Draco menengadah, menatap langit malam yang menyelimuti Malfoy Manor yang seram. "Yakin." Katanya mantap. "Keterlaluan sekali bila aku tak bisa masuk rumah_ku _sendiri,"

**TBC**

**Hi, Julie update chapter 7**

**Julie geregetan banget nulisnya.**

**R.e.v.i.e.w sangat ditunggu-tunggu **

**Balasan reviews:**

**Adisti Malfoy: hai, Disti (boleh panggil gitu kan?) Julie bakal berusaha update kilat, tapi akhir-akhir ini, banyak halangan. Kyaa XD Julie berharap, sekali update langsung dua chapter, tapi jari-jari Julie nggak bisa ngetik scepat kilat.. jadi, maaf kalau update-nya lama banget**

**Terimakasih udah review, baca terus ya! :D**

**Cintaihya: makasih, :D Julie jadi semangat membara nih.. baca terus ya =D**

**Ochan malfoy: bunuh atau gak ya? *evil smirk* nggak, bercanda kok.. ntar yang mati Voldemort, jagoan kita hidup terus kok :D hahaha**

**Kaouromouri kiddo: wah, Julie gak bisa memastikan itu. Mungkin kamu bener deh, gatau lagi :D baca terus ya**

**Fuuchi: bener tuh, kalau ada seorang yang mati diantara mereka, jadinya sia-sia... 'Semuanya sia-sia kalau kita tidak bersama' XD gitu deh.. ^^ creepy? Merinding? Ah, masa? :D**

**Isobella Cerina: hai Ceri (kupanggil gitu ya?) iya, fict ini nanti pake epilog kok.. baca terus ya :D makasih semangatnya**

**Deejareed: happy ending? Pastinya :D**

**Hikari rhechen: nggak kok, gak bakalan mati :D Julie lindungi deh**

**Kebab: nggak, nggak :D**

**Spaceship: oke! :D**

**Caca: nggak, nggak mati kok ^^V gak tega diriku**

**Malfoy-ish: i..iya...si..siap *gemetar* :D Julie pasti memberi happy end, karena Julie amat sangat sangat sangat menyukai Dramione, jadi Julie gak tega kalau gak happy end ;D**

**Rosie: makasih, Rosie! :* yang mati Cuma voldy dan beberapa orang jahat kok**

**Selena Hallucigenia: Làstima itu jahat. Irena itu baik. Dan Kelly tidak pernah ada. Amor vincit omnia memang tidak berguna bila digunakan sendiri, amor vincit omnia tercipta karena kesatuan cinta dari dua manusia yang amat kuat. Bisa dibayangkan? Tapi, Draco tidak mengerti cara penggunaanya, begitu juga dengan Mione. Jadi mereka pikir, bila dipakai sendiri tidak masalah. Padahal, salah satu peraturan penting amor vincit omnia adalah: 'Semuanya sia-sia bila kita tidak bersama'. Draco waktu itu gak tega liat Mione, jadi dia pikir, biar dia aja yang mati. Brandina baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan baby-nya. Lucius? Kita lihat saja nanti. HaRoGi sedang mencari hocruxes, dan DraMione yang mencari ramuan, nanti mereka bertemu di Hogwarts dan melawan Voldemort. Benarkah emosimu berubah-ubah saat membaca ini? Whhaa XD Read and review terus ya :D**

**PL Therito: salam kenal juga, terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fict Julie.. Honey itu sudah gak punya perasaan XD Tapi akhirnya dia mati juga tuh :D**

**Chavenake: no, she's alive :D baca terus ya :***

**Supertrapnew: terimakasih :D**

**Naomi Averell: hai :D terimakasih review nya, Naomi, aku tersanjung dengan pujian mu *nangis terharu* makasih semangatmu untukku, aku jadi berapi-api! XD**

**BlueDiamond13: makasih, baca terus ya (^o^b)**

** : makasih, baca terus ya! :D**

**Ladyusa: oke, oke.. terimakasih untuk reviewnya :D**

**Tsurugi de Lelouch: nggak ada yang mati :D makasih sudah read and review**

**Nara Endah: oki doki! :D baca terus ya**

**Moku-Chan: hahaha, makasih udah R&R :D**

**Nyimi-chan: rate M? Hm, Julie gak kepikiran tuh :D makasih Nyimi :3 baca terus ya**

**DraconiSparkyu: oke, makasih udah baca dan review :D**

**Ryoma Ryan- Le Renard Roux: memang waktu menulis opening chap, Julie ngebayangin hal-hal manis yang biasanya dilewatkan para kekasih (meskipun Julie sendiri belum pernah XD) Lucius? Kita lihat saja nanti ya, Ryo**

**Terimakasih.**

**Thankyou**

**Je t'aime**

**Juliette Apple**


	8. Chapter 8

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**Harry Potter dan seluruh karakternya (minus karakter ciptaan saya) adalah milik J.K Rowling**

...

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**WARNING: CERITA ANEH, dan gangguan lain (mohon dimaafkan) T^T**

**by Juliette Apple**

**Rated: T **

**Thanks a lot! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review!**

**Julie tidak sempat membalas review kalian, tapi Julie BERTERIMAKASIH yang banyaaaak sekali untuk kalian-kalian yang sudah bersedia review, read, fav, dan follow. Julie sibuk banget, jadi gak sempet balas review dan jawab pertanyaan kalian... ;A; maaf ya...**

**PS: untuk Wake up in the Future, Julie benar-benar BUNTU! X _x**

**~XOXOXOXO~**

CHAPTER 8: PERANG

Draco berjalan dengan lagak pongah menuju gerbang utama Malfoy Manor.

Dibelakangnya, ada seorang gadis tercabik-cabik dan berdarah. Gadis itu meringis terus, dan Draco membentaknya. Ia menyeret gadis yang malang itu.

"Jalan!" bentak Draco emosi. Gadis itu dengan tersedu-sedu mengikuti perintah Draco yang bengis. Kaki-kaki kecil dibalik gaun putih si gadis sudah terseok-seok, ia seperti budak yang dijual dengan harga semurah kancing.

Gadis itu amat kumal, tapi bila melihat wajahnya, tak ada yang bisa menyangkal kalau ia cantik. Meski penuh darah, matanya itu seperti bola kristal cokelat—seperti opal yang mahal. Hidung itu begitu mungil dan manis, dan matanya...ah, berpelupuk tebal. Sungguh seperti mutiara yang tercebur dalam kubangan lumpur. Begitulah ia digambarkan.

Dia Hermione Malfoy. Dan ia tak sepenuhnya tersiksa.

Ini hanya drama. Draco dan dia—mereka—sedang memainkan drama ini.

"_Aku akan menjadi Pelahap Maut yang kejam. Sekejam-kejamnya. Dan kau akan berpura-pura jadi tawananku yang paling menderita,"_

Kira-kira begitulah.

Draco—secara pura-pura—menyeret istrinya itu menuju gerbang. Dan istrinya itu—secara pura-pura—melenguh kesakitan.

Ia melihat beberapa orang berjubah di depan gerbang. Yang satu seperti kera dan satunya lagi gendut. Mereka adalah Pelahap Maut yang ditugaskan untuk berjaga-jaga di depan gerbang.

"Lihat itu, Gav!" seru Si Gendut pada Wajah Kera. Si Gendut itu menunjuk-nunjuk Draco dan Hermione yang dengan susah payah melangkah. Draco mengatur rambut pirangnya dengan acak-acakan agar kesan bengisnya muncul dan aura jeleknya mencuat.

"Astaga, Gus! Itu Si Pemberontak! Mau apa dia kemari? Panggil Esperanza! Panggil Esperanza!" seru Wajah Kera heboh. Si Gendut segera menghilang ke dalam Manor untuk memanggil gadis paling jahat di dunia setelah Bellatrix Lestrange, Esperanza Paolo.

Esperanza muncul dengan wajah jelek, dan rambut keriting yang hancur-hancuran. Kukunya yang panjang melengkung ke dalam, dan bibirnya yang tipis amat buruk dilihat. Ia menyeringai saat melihat Draco menyeret Hermione ke gerbang.

"Anak Mama sudah pulang!" katanya penuh nada cela. Gus dan Gav berdiri dibawah bayangannya, merasa kotor dan kecil.

"Minggir, Paolo! Jangan halangi!" Draco meludah. Esperanza jelas tak menyukai penyambutan yang kasar itu. Ia menghadang Draco, dan menusukkan kukunya yang panjang ke pipi pria muda itu.

"Pengkhianat kecil..." bisik Esperanza.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Draco mendecak. "Aku menyesali perbuatanku. Sekarang aku kembali lagi menjadi Pelahap Maut. Aku kembali mengabdi pada Pangeran Kegelapan. Aku bagian dari kalian, jadi biarkan aku masuk!"

Esperanza terperanjat. Ia menoleh kebelakang, ke arah Gus dan Gav yang mencicit. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Draco yang wajahnya penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Esperanza berkeras. "Kau pembohong! Buktikan kalau kau sudah menyesal!"

Draco tersenyum remeh, kemudian menarik Hermione dan mendorongnya sampai jatuh.

"Kupersembahkan, istriku yang cantik!" Draco terbahak. "Hermione," Draco merunduk untuk menghajarnya. Hermione berteriak—panjang dan memilukan, tentu saja ini bagian dari rencana.

Esperanza kelihatannya menikmati itu.

"Sudah cukup pembuktiannya? Aku mau masuk dan—"

"Belum cukup, Pirang!" Esperanza menghadang, kemudian melirik Hermione lewat matanya yang besar. Hermione berteriak-teriak, dan memegang pipinya yang berdarah. Gaun putih semata kaki itu sudah koyak, dan ia tak memakai sepatu, sehingga telapak kakinya sobek. "Kaukah yang lakukan ini? Kausiksa dia?"

Draco membusungkan dada minta dipuji. "Pastinya. Gadis ini benar-benar cerewet. Akan kubunuh dia di depan Pangeran Kegelapan. Lalu, dengan senang hati aku akan kembali menjadi Pelahap Maut yang berbakti,"

Esperanza masih tidak percaya.

"Oh, begitu," katanya menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kalau begitu siksa dia,"

Draco memucat. "Apa?"

Esperanza menodong telinganya. "Tuli? Kubilang SIKSA dia. Kalau kau bisa lakukan itu, aku akan percaya. Dan dengan senang hati kupersilahkan kau masuk,"

Draco tak menyangka bakal begini.

Esperanza mengangkat wajahnya penuh kemenangan. Melihat keraguan di mata keduanya, Esperanza berkata, "Sudah kuduga,"

Draco mundur sambil memikirkan rencana berikutnya. Hermione sudah tidak berakting kesakitan lagi—mengingat Esperanza sudah melucuti kebohongan mereka.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kemungkinan berhasilnya amat rendah," Hermione tertawa—melecehkan kegagalan drama itu. "Jadi..."

Alis Esperanza menyatu. Dibalik punggungnya, ia menggenggam tongkat gendut dan sudah siap-siap mau menyerang.

"Jadi apa, Darah Lumpur?" Esperanza menyeringai, jarinya melekat erat di tongkat yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung.

"Jadi..." Hermione berdiri. "_EXPULSO!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

BLARR!

Tepian gerbang Malfoy Manor yang terbuat dari batu meledak, dan kepingannya beterbangan. Gus dan Gav berteriak tolol, lalu mencicit dan merangkak masuk. Esperanza tidak terkena serangan mendadak itu, begitu juga dengan lawannya, Hermione.

Draco menyiagakan tongkatnya juga, tersenyum sinis. "Drama kita gagal total," ringiknya pada Hermione.

Hermione membersit hidungnya dengan gaya anak badung. "Menggelikan sekali,"

Hermione melempar cahaya merah, dan membakar semak cranberry dibelakang pundak Esperanza, sebuah luka gores panjang tertoreh di pundak Esperanza yang terserempet mantra. Esperanza tentu tak mau kalah. Ia balas melempar kutukan biru dari tongkat gemuknya, yang segera ditangkis Draco.

"Dua lawan satu!" Esperanza terbahak. "Aku terima!"

Draco berbalik menghadap Hermione. "Dengar, Mione. Sekarang sudah bukan zamannya expluso dan petrificus, sekarang zamannya avada. Jadi, kalau kau tak mau mati, jangan segan-segan ucapkan mantra-mantra itu,"

Hermione membelalak. "Kaugila!" ia menangkis. "Maksudmu membunuh? Tak pernah kulakukan itu!"

Ditengah bincang mereka, Esperanza melempar kilat turkois dan Draco lagi-lagi menghalaunya.

"Dengar, perang sudah dimulai. Membunuh atau dibunuh, oke?" Draco melempar kutukan pembakar kepada Esperanza. Rambut Esperanza terbakar, kemudian ia menjerit-jerit marah.

"_Aquamenti_!" ia berteriak sambil menembakkan air dari tongkatnya kearah kepalanya yang dipenuhi tarian api merah. Rambutnya sekarang terlihat jelek, mengeluarkan asap, dan bercabang disana-sini. "Kau akan membayar ini!"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Draco berteriak.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Esperanza membalas.

BLAR!

Ledakan merah tercipta, ujung-ujungnya, Esperanza mengayunkan tongkat dan menembakkan lesatan-lesatan. Mantranya terbang mengelilingi kepala Hermione dalam bentuk bola api ungu, lalu meledak begitu saja.

Hermione terlempar kebelakang saat ledakan itu terjadi. "Mione!" Draco terpekik. Draco menoleh kebelakang, Hermione tersungkur diantara sesemakan elderberry yang ditanam di sebelah narcissus putih salju. "Mione!" Draco mendadak merasakan lonjakan aneh di perutnya, seperti perasaan mual yang benar-benar aneh.

"Aku tak apa!" Hermione mengangkat tangannya, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. "DRACO! AWAS!"

Draco menoleh, kilat hijau sudah setengah jalan kearahnya. Ia melempar pisau jingga dari tongkatnya.

Hampir saja kilat hijau itu memakannya. Esperanza meludahkan darah dari mulutnya, ia terkena pisau ilusi tadi.

"Duel, Sayangku?" ia berkata penuh gairah akan darah.

Draco tak menjawab, dan tak merasa harus menjawabnya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai YA!" Esperanza mengayunkan tongkatnya diudara seperti banteng muda yang marah. Draco juga mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan kekuatan penuh.

Cahaya hijau dan cahaya kuning keluar dari tongkat mereka saat mereka menyentak, Draco adalah Cahaya Hijau itu dan Esperanza adalah yang satunya, Cahaya Kuning. Cahaya hijau dan cahaya kuning itu saling bertabrakan, banyak percik api keluar dari pertemuan kedua cahaya maut itu.

Suara gemuruh menjadi lagu pengantar duel, gemuruh dari cahaya-cahaya yang diludahkan dari tongkat masing-masing.

Untuk sesaat, mereka bertahan dalam posisi tegap, tangan kanan memegang tongkat teracung, dan kaki kiri lebih maju dibanding kaki kanan. Draco mengisap giginya, hangat-hangat terasa di dahinya—apalagi kalau bukan darah.

BLAR!

Cahaya kuning itu menghantamnya kebelakang sampai ia terpental. Pendaratannya-pun tak mulus. Punggung Draco menyapu lantai berdebu, dan tergeletak agak jauh dari Hermione yang lemas.

"DRACO!" Hermione menjerit, meluruskan tangannya untuk menggapai jari Draco, tapi tak sampai. Kalau Hermione sedang tegang, maka Draco kebalikannya. Ia merasa bagaikan pria paling tangguh di dunia. Semangat bertarungnya tiba-tiba mekar.

"Whooh!" ia berteriak sambil bangun, tongkatnya masih ada di genggaman. Darah itu memenuhi dahinya, sangat kontras dengan pucatnya kulit itu. Ia berlari maju, dan menerjang Esperanza dengan lengkung kilat perak dari tongkatnya.

Esperanza sempat tersungkur, namun, sebelum Draco menghabisinya, ia keburu bangun dan berteriak penuh amarah.

Tongkatnya memuntahkan cahaya merah disertai api yang menyambar-nyambar, Draco membalasnya dengan cahaya biru yang melesat bagai pisau-pisau es.

Sayatan demi sayatan mengahcurkan bentuk wajah Esperanza. Draco untuk sesaat merasa menang dalam duel ini. Sesaat.

Karena setelah itu, Esperanza bangkit kembali dan berteriak, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Draco tak memegang tongkatnya saat itu, jadi ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke samping untuk menghindari kutukan tersebut. Ia jatuh berguling-guling dan menabrak semak duri mawar beracun.

"DRACO!" Hermione berteriak penuh siksa. Ia tak bisa berdiri, ada bagian dari kakinya yang terluka dan membuatnya tak cukup kuat untuk memijak bumi.

Draco hanya melempar tatapan tangguh-nya, lalu kembali melempar kilat ungu pada Esperanza. Tanah dibawah mereka seolah-olah bergetar, pot-pot batu yang ditumbuhi narcissus dan daffodil meledak menjadi kepingan batu tak berarti.

"Tunggu!" cegat Esperanza. "Kubilang tunggu!"

Draco berhenti menyerang. Sepatunya bergesekan dengan tanah berdebu, yang debunya sudah memandikan tubuhnya. Esperanza memicingkan matanya, lalu menajamkan telinganya.

Ia memandang keatas, langit yang kelam menjadi makin kelam.

Ini pertanda.

Tiba-tiba saja, atap Malfoy Manor hancur. Bunyi retakan dan pecahan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar. Sesuatu seperti asap hitam keluar dari pecahannya. Asap hitam itu terbang lurus kedepan. Menuju Hogwarts.

"Whoops!" Esperanza mengelap pipinya yang berdarah. "Pangeran sudah tak bisa menunda perang, rupanya,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco berdiri goyah, Hermione ikut menajamkan telinga.

"Maksudku... Pangeran Kegelapan sudah memulai perangnya," Esperanza tersenyum sinis. "Ia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Asap hitam yang kaulihat tadi adalah rombongan Pelahap Maut dan Pangeran sendiri. Mereka menuju Hogwarts,"

Lalu dengan kekehan biadab, Esperanza berubah menjadi asap hitam juga dan bergabung dengan asap-asap lainnya di udara. Draco melihat mereka terbang, dan menjadi satu dengan awan kelabu.

"Mereka Pelahap Maut!" Draco mengejar laju mereka. "Mereka akan ke Hogwarts bersama Hidung Pesek! PERANG SUDAH DIMULAI!" Draco mendatangi badan Hermione yang terbujur kaku di tanah.

"Kakiku, Draco." Hermione meringis. "Sakit, sakit sekali."

Draco terdiam, memeriksa sekelilingnya, dan tak menemukan apapun yang bisa membantu. Ketika ia berbalik untuk melihat Manor, bangunan itu sudah sepi. Ia melihat retakan dan pecahan bekas pertarungannya tadi, dan atapnya yang bolong bekas dihancurkan Pelahap Maut. Ia kemudian berlutut di samping Hermione yang kesakitan dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat. Ia membuka penyamaran Hermione (perban palsu, darah palsu, dan luka palsu)—yang tadinya digunakan sebagai pendukung drama mereka yang gagal total.

Ia melihat kaki dibalik gaun putih yang Hermione kenakan. Kaki kanan Hermione tidak berdarah, tapi ada sayatan panjang yang kelihatannya sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku tak tahu apakah ini dapat membantu," kata Draco. Ia membungkuk, lalu mencium luka panjang itu. "Apakah lebih baik?"

Hermione mengaduh kesakitan. "Tidak." Hermione mencoba tersenyum daripada meringis. "Ayo kita susul mereka ke Hogwarts,"

Draco memberikan senyumnya yang pasrah, lalu merangkul Hermione serta memapahnya berdiri. Ia meletakkan tubuh Hermione yang seringan bulu di punggungnya, kemudian menggendongnya lembut dan hati-hati.

"Kita ber-apparate?" Hermione berbisik.

Draco bersiap-siap. "Ya," katanya tegas. "Sudah siap? Dalam hitungan ketiga,"

"Satu," Hermione memulai.

"Dua," Draco menarik napas.

"Tiga," sembur mereka bersamaan.

Lalu mereka menghilang dibalik lecutan dan teriakan panjang.

~XOXOXOXO~

Voldemort berdiri, agak lemah, tapi penuh amarah.

Bellatrix berdiri disampingnya, tersenyum licik. Para Pelahap Maut menemukan Bellatrix dalam keadaan lidah terkunci dan tanpa-tongkat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mereka segera membawa Bellatrix pulang, dan Bellatrix tak perlu waktu lama untuk bisa mendapatkan tongkat. Ia merampas tongkat Emeraldina, dan tentu saja tak ada yang melawan keputusan itu.

Lucius ada bersama Narcissa tak jauh dibelakang Bellatrix, Emeraldina dan Brandon mengekori mereka.

"Ibu, aku takut," Emeraldina berkata, perut dibalik jubahnya membesar, tapi selalu tidak tampak karena ditutupi.

"Jangan takut," Narcissa membelai rambutnya. Brandon menggenggam tangannya—meremas—karena ia juga sama takutnya dengan Emeraldina. Tapi untuk banyak alasan, ia harus berani.

"Brandy, akankah Draco datang?" Emeraldina menahan tangisnya yang mau pecah. "Apakah mereka selamat?"

Brandon menyikutnya pelan. "Aku percaya mereka selamat. Little bastard itu sepupuku yang paling tangguh. Lagipula, gadis bernama Mione itu punya tekad segunung. Tak mudah mengalahkan mereka," Brandon menguatkan, meski agak ragu terhadap kata-katanya sendiri.

Emeraldina menciut. "Aku merindukan mereka,"

Rombongan Voldemort bergerak maju, Hogwarts ada di depan mereka, diindungi kubah biru yang gemerlapan.

"Kita mulai sekarang," Voldemort berkata ringan, tapi mampu membius segala mahkluk disana, termasuk Lucius Malfoy. Lucius bergetar di sebelahnya, memegang tongkat yang nyaris tergelincir dari tangannya.

"SUDAH SIAP?" Voldemort berteriak. "Lucius, kau bisa membuka perang ini,"

Lucius bergetar makin hebat, semakin hebat ia gemetar, semakin hebat menyembunyikan ketakutan berakar itu. "Tuanku..." ia tergagap.

"Tuanku, tuanku!" Voldemort meniru ucapan Lucius, namun dengan nada mencela yang terbaik. "Jangan banyak tunda! MULAI, LUCIUS! SERANG!"

Lucius merunduk, lalu mengangkat tongkatnya ke udara. Bangunan besar di depannya—Hogwarts—tertutup selubung biru yang bergerak-gerak, seperti riak air. Langit diatas mereka begitu kelabu, begitu kelam dan hitam menyeramkan.

Dengan kekuataannya yang tersisa, Lucius mengarahkan tongkatnya pada selubung itu. Kilat biru keperakan keluar dari tongkatnya seperti peluru yang terbang melengkung, disusul kilatan biru dari tongkat Pelahap Maut lain yang berbaris dibelakangnya. Brandon dengan berat hati ikut melemparkan kilat biru yang sama—tentu saja untuk mengenyahkan pandangan buruk Pelahap Maut mengenai dia dan istrinya yang mengandung-dalam-diam itu.

Setelah kilat biru mereka menjamah selubung Hogwarts, tampaklah lubang-lubang di kubah itu. Kemudian selubung itu pecah, diiringi suara ledakan dan cahaya tajam keperakan. Lucius sedikit menutup matanya karena cahaya itu terlalu menyilaukan. Saat ia membuka mata, ia melihat Hogwarts sudah telanjang.

Perlindungan Hogwarts berhasil dibobol.

"Mulai," desis Voldemort.

Para Pelahap Maut berubah menjadi asap hitam lagi, dan Voldemort terbang kearah Hogwarts.

Lucius mengikutinya, Narcissa beraparate ke Hogwarts.

Para pejuang menyambut mereka. Murid-murid Hogwarts, para guru, dan banyak kroni yang melawan kebengisan Voldemort. Semuanya membentuk barisan semut, dan mulai menghambur melemparkan cahaya dan kilat. Tongkat-tongkat terangkat, dan nyawa-nyawa melayang.

Dengung ramai yang memekakkan telinga mewarnai aksi hari itu. Voldemort tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia berdiri ditengah area peperangan, dilindungi oleh Lucius, Bellatrix, dan Roberto.

Esperanza berlari menuju ayahnya. "Papa!" katanya.

"Anza," Roberto maju dan membentangkan tangannya. "Mengapa kau tidak bertarung? Kaulihat Darah Lumpur yang bergerumbul disana? Itu targetmu. Bunuh mereka."

Esperanza menoleh. Joaquiin Jensen, Phyliss Eduardo, dan Carly Bradburry—si Darah Lumpur yang ditunjuk Roberto—berdiri disamping salah satu pilar Hogwarts. Mereka anak-anak tahun ketiga yang kikuk, yang mereka lakukan hanya berdempetan dan berteriak melihat semburan cahaya yang meledak dimana-mana. Esperanza akan menjadikan mereka makanan pembuka yang sedap.

"Aku senang sekali bisa menyantap mereka," ia mengelus tongkatnya. "Oh, Papa. Kautahu tidak? Si Pengkhianat dan istrinya datang ke Manor. Aku terlibat pertarungan singkat dengan dua bocah sial itu. Dan lihatlah! Lihat apa yang mereka perbuat dengan rambutku!"

"Draco?" Lucius maju, dan Voldemort merentangkan tangannya untuk menahan dada Lucius.

Roberto menoleh kearah Lucius, diiringi dengan tatapan ingin tahu dari Bellatrix.

"Keponakanku kembali ke Manor?" Bellatrix menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Apa mau mereka?"

"Mereka mencoba membohongiku tanpa tahu kalau aku seorang ahli legillimens," Esperanza mengangkat dagunya congkak. "Draco dan Darah Lumpur mencoba memainkan drama agar bisa masuk dan menyerang anda, Tuanku," kali ini, tatapan Esperanza beralih pada Voldemort yang berdiri dibalik Lucius. Lucius bergeser, sehingga Esperanza bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Voldemort yang masih memakai topeng.

"Oh, sungguh memuakkan," Bellatrix menimpali.

"Tak apa, Bella." Voldemort berkata datar. "Lucius, anakmu itu sungguh banyak akal. Aku harus tahu apalagi yang ia rencanakan. Dan menantumu itu.. oh, sungguh Darah Lumpur paling cerdas yang pernah aku kenal. Benar-benar luar biasa," Voldemort berkata dengan nada dibuat-buat. Lucius sudah tahu kalau Voldemort sedang marah. Benar-benar marah, karena tuannya itu menurunkan suaranya.

Sekarang Draco dalam bahaya.

"Apakah Draco kita akan menyusul kemari? Bukankah menyenangkan kalau ia bergabung dalam... _pesta_?" Voldemort menggerak-gerakkan jarinya yang lentur. "Aku punya _kejutan _buatnya!"

"Oh, Tuanku, anda berwibawa sekali. Aku tak pernah menemui pribadi sekuat anda!" puja Bellatrix dengan linangan airmata penuh damba. Segaris cahaya merah melewati mereka, persis diatas kepala mereka. Dan Bellatrix—tanpa menoleh—melempar cahaya hijau kearah belakang, untuk membalas si pelempar cahaya merah. Lucius sudah bisa menebak cahaya itu sebagai kutukan penyayat non-verbal khas Bella. Dan benar saja.

Terdengar erangan dari belakang mereka, sepertinya kutukan itu berhasil mengenai seseorang. Saat Bellatrix berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang terkena serangan, ia mendapati tubuh padat yang sempurna, kepala penuh darah dan rambut hitam, dan mata berkilat yang tampan.

Brandon Lestrange.

"Ibu!" Brandon terengah, sedikit bungkuk karena kesakitan. Darahnya yang hangat mengaliri pipinya, kemudian menetes ke tanah. Tangannya bergerak-gerak terus, seperti kebas. Bellatrix melihat tongkat Brandon masih ada disana, sempurna.

"Brandon!" Bellatrix mengerang, matanya yang lebar seperti lorong hitam berbayang, tampak mengerikan. "Anakku sendiri!"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Brandon maju untuk menerjang Voldemort, tapi Esperanza melindungi Tuannya itu.

"Putraku sendiri! Mengkhianati aku! Putraku sendiri! Putraku sendiri! Aku tak percaya!" Bellatrix menyangkal kebenaran dengan menjerit-jerit sambil menatap Brandon. Ia berbalik, menghadap Esperanza yang mendecih kasar dan Tuannya yang tenang seperti granit berselimut salju. "Tuanku..." kata Bellatrix memelas.

Voldemort menyingkirkan Esperanza yang mengawalnya, dan berdiri sedekat mungkin dengan Bellatrix yang bimbang dan kecewa. "Apakah aku harus memberi opsi padamu? Seandainya iya, apa yang bisa kuberikan? Kau tak punya pilihan lain selain menghabisi dia," katanya datar dan berbahaya. Seandainya Bellatrix bisa menatap mata Voldemort, yang ia lihat mungkin sepasang manik terkutuk berkilat penuh kabut maut. Dari nada bicara Voldemort yang licin, Bellatrix sudah mengira kalau Tuannya itu takkan memberi ampun lagi pada putranya.

"Ibu, jangan dengarkan dia..." Brandon memohon. Untuk sesaat, Bellatrix merasa ingin merengkuh tubuh goyah Brandon. Tapi bila melihat Voldemort, rasa itu menguap dengan cepat.

"Bellatrix, putramu tumbuh menjadi pengkhianat. Apakah ia harus hidup? Haruskah kau membiarkan pemberontakku hidup?" Voldemort menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan, lalu kembali menegakkannya. "Pikirkanlah. Aku atau..." Voldemort mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan jemari abu-abu kearah tubuh Brandon. "...dia?"

Alis Bellatrix menyatu.

"Ibu, aku ini penakut. Tapi, aku ini seorang putra—aku putramu. Aku seorang suami. Aku seorang sepupu—bagi Draco. Aku seorang ayah juga," Brandon mengatakannya dengan benar-benar sadar, ia tak berencana menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi. Bahkan tentang Emeraldina. "Aku harus berani. Karena aku laki-laki. Itu yang kau ajarkan padaku. Aku akan menerima segala kemungkinan yang terjadi."

Bellatrix menegang, matanya membesar lagi, dengan sorot kebencian yang meledak-ledak. "Seorang ayah kaubilang? Kau punya anak?"

Brandon mengelap darah di dahinya yang menetes di bibirnya, kemudian dengan berani berkata, "Ya."

Sesuatu meledak di belakang mereka, tapi tak satupun berbalik untuk menengok apa yang hancur. Semuanya terlajur terseret dalam ketegangan yang ditawarkan malam itu—antara seorang ibu yang kehilangan hatinya dan seorang putra yang menerima kembali keberaniannya. Terdengar teriakan, jerit frustasi, dan mantra-mantra peledak serta kutukan yang mengalir bagai musik mistis. Brandon berdiri tegap diatas kakinya, berusaha tak kehilangan pijakan. Berusaha jadi berani sebagai laki-laki yang menggendong banyak tanggung jawab. Dan Bellatrix—saat menatap Brandon—teringat kembali masa-masa dimana ia menimang tubuh Brandon, menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur saat ia masih kecil, dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Tapi semuanya akan berakhir dikubur di puing-puing Hogwarts. Tersapu bekas-bekas perang.

Karena Bellatrix memilih Voldemort.

Karena Bellatrix kehilangan hatinya dan segala kehangatan.

Karena Bellatrix sudah menukar segala kebahagian demi keangkuhan dan kepahitan.

Karena Bellatrix sudah mengambil keputusan.

Ia akan mengakhiri ini.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, putraku," Bellatrix menggulung lengan jubahnya, mengangkat dagunya, dan melebarkan matanya penuh ambisi. "Satu,"

Brandon mengelap darahnya yang tak mau berhenti, kaki kanannya maju, dan kaki kirinya berada sedikit jauh dari kaki kanannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, dan tongkatnya teracung. "Dua. Kau punya beberapa detik untuk kembali kepadaku, Ibu. Sebelum segalanya hancur dan tak bisa direkat lagi,"

Bellatrix pura-pura tuli. "TIGA!"

Kira-kira, tiga kutukan merah dan hijau beterbangan dari tongkat masing-masing. Voldemort, Esperanza, Lucius, dan Roberto menyingkir kebelakang. Bellatrix maju, melempar lima kilat biru sekaligus dalam satu lambaian tongkat sederhana. Brandon menangkis segalanya, dan balik menyerang Bellatrix dengan kilat ungu. Saat Bellatrix menghindari kilat ungu itu, kilat ungu itu berbelok dan menghantam pilar dibelakangnya, kemudian pilar itu rubuh dan terbakar oleh api ungu dengan ujung-ujung keemasan.

"Kutukan Indigo?" Bellatrix menatap bekas pilar yang terbakar. "Kau belajar banyak, eh?"

Brandon meludahkan darahnya, lalu menyeringai dengan satu sudut bibir terangkat. "Aku selalu belajar,"

"_CRUCIO," _Bellatrix mengerang.

Brandon menarik tangannya yang satu lagi, lalu dengan dua tangan terangkat, ia melempar cahaya kuning kusam yang mengeluarkan percik-percik api.

Tiga tubuh jatuh disamping Bellatrix, rupanya Esperanza telah membunuh Bradburry, Eduardo, dan Jensen. Mereka mati, dan jasad mereka terlempar ke samping Bellatrix.

Ledakan demi ledakan di belakang tubuh mereka semakin jelas. Mereka berduel ditengah perang yang makin panas. Teriakan dan lengkingan terdengar keras. Mereka tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang, jadi mereka saling melempar kutukan hijau lagi.

"Aku tahu harusnya nama depanmu diambil dari nama rasi bintang. Aku menyesal tak mendengarkan nasehat Rodo dulu," Bellatrix menarik napas. "Aku sudah terkena kutukan keluarga Black. Dikatakan bahwa seorang keturunan Black yang nama depannya tidak menggunakan nama rasi bintang akan berkhianat. Aku menyesal telah menganggap enteng anggapan itu. Sekarang lihat dirimu! Sangat bertolak belakang denganku—dengan kemauanku!"

"Aku tidak rela menjadi pembela kejahatan!" Brandon mengelak. "Dan—ya! Kau sudah dikutuk! Harusnya namaku Ara atau Vulpecula. Tapi kau menamaiku Brandon—ha! Nama munggle!"

Bellatrix meludah. "Nak, kita selesaikan disini?"

"Kapanpun kau siap."

"Aku selalu siap."

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

TBC

BLARRRR!

Huueeeh siapa yang bakal menanggggg? #mimisankarenaditabokbrandon

Harry, Ron, dan Ginny muncul di chap depan bergabung dengan DraMione

Chapter depan adalah tamatnya Malfoy, Malfoy

Kita ketemu di chapter depan, ya!

Je t'aime

Juliette Apple


	9. Chapter 9

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**Harry Potter dan seluruh karakternya (minus karakter ciptaan saya) adalah milik J.K Rowling**

...

**Malfoy, Malfoy**

**WARNING: CERITA ANEH, dan gangguan lain (mohon dimaafkan) T^T**

**by Juliette Apple**

**Rated: T **

**Thanks a lot! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, follow, dan read!**

**Terimakasih untuk semangat kalian sejak chapter 1 sampai terakhir. Julie senang sekali karena fict pertama Julie ini disambut dengan baik (?), padahal cerita ini buruk sekali. Malfoy, Malfoy sekarang tamat, tapi kita akan ketemu lagi di fict lainnya ya!**

**PS: Julie akan membuat epilog **

**Mungkin sekuel dan extra chapters? Entahlah, belum pasti :D**

**Cheerio,**

**-Julietta Lorraine Appleton a.k.a Juliette Apple-**

**Betewe, Draco dan Hermione tetep hidup, kalo ada kata 'mati', itu mereka gak beneran kok, Julie warning aja, takutnya kalian klik 'back' waktu baca ada yang 'mateeehh'. #ngalay**

**~XOXOXOXO~**

CHAPTER 9: THIS IS THE END

Draco mendarat dengan kaki duluan diatas semak berduri. Perutnya terasa terpilin dan pipinya merah seperti habis ditonjok. Saat ia memandangi sekelilingnya, ia mendapati Hermione tergeletak di sebelah pohon _birch _hitam.

"Draco," Hermione berkata padanya, kemudian memberikan tangannya untuk disambut. "Bantu aku berdiri,"

Draco mengebas-ngebaskan debu di celananya, lalu menarik tangan Hermione dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Hermione, menahan rasa mual.

"Tidak. Aku oke," jawab Draco jelas.

Hermione berjalan terpincang-pincang dengan susah payah, Draco menuntunnya menjauh dari pohon _birch _hitam. Draco memapahnya setengah jalan, lalu menggendong Hermione kembali di punggungnya. Mereka berada di tempat yang penuh pohon kurus tinggi menjulang, dengan rerumputan cokelat dan tanah basah yang lembek seperti bubur. Hujan sepertinya telah membuat tempat itu hancur.

"Kita di Hogwarts?" Hermione berbisik, mengacuhkan bayang-bayang mengerikan di sela-sela ranting pohon _birch_.

"Ya," jawab Draco meragu, pemandangan sekitar mereka tampak seperti bukan Hogwarts. "Mungkin. Mungkin bagian lain Hogwarts,"

Tiba-tiba, Hermione seperti disambar sesuatu. "Oh, yaampun!" ia memulai. "Ini sudah dekat Hogwarts (A/N: maaf, ambigu. I don't have any idea 'bout this). Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa..."

"Lupa?" Draco memotong ucapannya, seketika suasana berubah. "Hell, perjalanan ini membunuh ingatanku akan sekolah dan hal-hal normal lainnya."

Hermione menggeleng, meski ia setuju dengan suaminya. "Aku juga merasa begitu."

Draco kembali memandang menerobos bayang-bayang malam, dan mencari jalan keluar dari hutan. Di kejauhan ia mendengar suara gaduh—ledakan, teriakan, dan erangan tersiksa. Ia menyadari itu: perang sudah mulai tanpa mereka ada di dalamnya.

Ia mencoba menoleh kebelakang, ingin sekilas melihat wajah lelah istrinya yang terluka. Namun yang ia dapati malah kecupan ringan di telinga. "Hei, kalau perang ini mengakhiri hidupku, maukah kau memberi nama anakmu 'Scorpius'?" tanya Hermione tanpa beban.

Draco sedikit mengguncang gendongannya. "Bodoh. Persetan dengan kematian. Kalau perang ini mengakhiri hidupmu aku juga mati. Dan ada apa dengan 'maukah kau memberi nama anakmu Scorpius'? Anak? Jangan bilang kau hamil," tuntut Draco cepat.

Ia merasakan helaan napas. "Halo, Tuan Pintar? Apa aku terlihat gemuk?" Hermione menahan tawa. "Aku ini istri terpaksamu. Kau pastinya...pastinya—kita pastinya—akan berpisah setelah konflik berakhir. Well, mungkin Ayah Darah Murnimu akan menjodohkanmu dengan wanita Darah Murni yang memakai korset dan kalian akan memiliki anak pirang menyebalkan." Sekarang Hermione terdengar kecewa berat.

Draco ingin, ingin sekali memutar kepalanya lebih ekstrem dan mencium Hermione tepat di bibirnya, tapi sekali lagi, alam berkata bahwa ia bukan burung hantu, jadi ia hanya berkata, "Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu untuk menikahi wanita berkorset, aku hanya ingin wanita yang kucintai, dan itu adalah dirimu. Kau lupa kalau aku mencintaimu?" Draco tersenyum meski Hermione tak melihat itu, ia tersenyum pada udara hutan yang berbau tanah basah. "Dan.. anak _kita _nanti bukan anak pirang menyebalkan,"

Hermione memerah pipinya, ia merasa malu tapi mencoba menutupi itu. "Scorpius. Namanya harus Scorpius." Hermione mengingatkan.

"Tidak mau, kayak cewek," Draco mengernyit, menyesali selera istrinya yang aneh-aneh.

"Scorpius!"

"Tidak. Draco Junior terdengar seksi,"

"SCOR-PIUS,"

"Dra—"

DUAAARR-!

_XOXOXOXOX_

"Ibu?" Brandon membulatkan matanya, kesedihannya membludak menjadi tangis bisu.

Bellatrix berdiri, matanya sudah mengering—ia tak berkedip. Voldemort, Lucius, Esperanza, dan Roberto memandangi mereka. Betapa tragisnya. Betapa mengecewakannya. Betapa ricuhnya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan? Ia ikut campur..." Bellatrix menahan napasnya yang berat.

"Aku..aku.." Brandon tak bisa bicara. Sesuatu yang disebut kesedihan mengunci lidahnya, menempelkannya di langit-langit mulut.

Mayat, ditengah duel mereka ada mayat. Dan mayat itu bukan salah satu dari mereka—Bellatrix ataupun Brandon.

Itu gadis dengan dengan rambut hitam, jari lentik, wajah rupawan.

Itu Emeraldina.

Gadis bodoh itu—gadis heroik itu—melompat ke tengah Bellatrix dan Brandon, tepat saat kutukan kematian diucapkan. _Dua _kutukan kematian. Dua.

Dobel kematian untuk Emeraldina.

Mati.

Mati.

Brandon menjatuhkan dirinya, menyadari bahwa ia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang amat sangat berhaga. Keluarga, cinta. Hanya saja ia tak kehilangan ibunya—itupun kalau Bellatrix masih menganggapnya anak setelah pertarungan saling bunuh mereka.

Karena itulah ia menjatuhkan dirinya, ia menangis, berlutut di depan istrinya, meletakkan kepalanya diatas pangkuannya, dan menciumnya.

Bellatrix mematung ditempatnya berdiri, bayangannya seolah jijik padanya. Semua orang meneriakinya. Ditengah kericuhan perang, hanya satu suara yang dengan jelas bisa ia dengar: tangisan itu—tangisan kehilangan.

Tangisan Brandon.

Voldemort mendekati Bellatrix, menjejal telinganya dengan kata-kata. "Pengkhianat pantas mendapatkan itu," gaungnya.

Kemudian Voldemort berlalu bersama Roberto dan Esperanza, Lucius memandang jenuh putri angkatnya yang sudah meninggal. Brandon menangisi mayatnya, dan memeluk tubuhnya yang dingin. Sudah tidak ada lagi Emeraldina.

Bila seseorang meninggal, saat kau pulang ke rumah, dia sudah tidak ada. Bila kau pergi ke tempat kenanganmu bersamanya, ia sudah tidak ada. Bila kau memanggil namanya, ia sudah tidak datang. Dan bila kau mencintainya, melepasnya akan jadi hal terberat.

Lucius meninggalkan setitik air mata untuk putrinya, putri angkatnya yang ia kasihi. Kemudian Roberto menariknya keluar dari momen pembunuh itu, dan mengajaknya bergabung dengan Sang Kegelapan, Pangeran Pembunuh Voldemort.

_XOXOXOXOX_

"Hermione, aku harus berlari," Draco memeringati.

Hermione menggeliat di punggungnya. "Aku mengerti. Kita harus ke area perang sekarang,"

Baru saja ada ledakan. Sepertinya berasal dari daerah perang. Ledakan itu membakar pohon-pohon _birch _dan sesemakan hitam. Draco dan Hermione akan terperangkap dalam hutan apabila mereka tidak cepat lari. Dan Draco telah melakukannya. Secepat kakinya membawanya, ia menembus jalan berliku dan keluar menerjang api.

Beberapa pohon jatuh di depan kakinya, namun ia melompatinya dengan sigap. Mereka sampai dengan selamat keluar dari _zona berapi_, dan jatuh berguling di tanah.

"Dray!" Hermione memanggil, berlari kearahnya lalu meraih tangannya.

Pipi Draco terluka, dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya terkena api. Tapi itu tidak seberapa. Ia bahkan tidak mengerang.

Mata Draco terpaku pada langit malam yang berpendar bukan karena bintang, melainkan ledakan.

"Lihat disana? Perangnya disana." Draco bangkit dan membersit darah di pipinya.

Dada Hermione turun-naik. Ia merasakan gejolak—sebuah pertanda. Sebuah isyarat. Entah apa perasaan ini, tapi yang pasti, ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Mione," Draco memanggil.

"Apa?"

"_Amor vincit omnia _tidak rusak?"

Hermione memeriksa saku gaun putihnya, ia mengeluarkan botol ramuan maut itu. Keadaan botolnya sedikit kotor, ada lecet di leher botol—namun isinya bisa dijamin baik-baik saja. Setelah itu, Hermione berani berkata, "Aman,"

Draco menghela napas, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi mengenai _amor vincit omnia_. "Kau bisa berjalan? Atau mau kugendong lagi?" Draco melirik kaki Hermione.

Hermione tak mengerti maksudnya. Entah pertanyaan tadi itu cuma gurauan atau memang mengandung keseriusan (nada bicara Draco barusan agak menggoda, masalanhya). Tapi, Hermione memeriksa kakinya—ia menggerakkannya. Lumayan meningggalkan rasa nyeri, tapi sudah cukup baik untuk dipakai berjalan.

"Sempurna. Aku bisa jalan sendiri," katanya yakin.

Draco mengelus pipi Hermione dengan ibu jarinya. "Bagus. Ayo,"

Hermione menggandeng tangan Draco, lalu mereka berdua _ber-apparate _masuk daerah perang.

Saat mereka menapak Hogwarts, semuanya hancur dikoyak perang. Seakan-akan terlalu rakus untuk menyisakan sesuatu, perang mengambil kembali nyawa orang. Mayat. Seseorang baru melempar kutukan pada gadis Hufflepuff, Pamela Adoreè. Pamela jatuh tepat di kaki Hermione, membuat memekik ngeri. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, pucat pasi—tidak dialiri darah.

Draco dengan iba berjongkok, menutup mata Pamela yang terbuka, dan menggendong gadis itu. Ia dan Hermione mulai melangkahi daerah perang yang ricuh, dimana tiada seorangpun peduli atau memerhatikan mereka. Ia melihat ibunya—ibu Pamela, Nyonya Orlene Adoreè.

"Nyonya Orlene." Draco menghampiri, dan Nyonya Adoreè begitu terkejut melihat bawaannya. Putrinya. Putri bungsunya.

Ibunya tidak menangis. Hanya menarik napas, kemudian tersenyum pasrah. "Gadis bodoh," katanya kuyu. Ia mengecup pipi Pamela, mengambilnya dari Draco, dan membakar mayatnya dengan kutukan pembakar.

Abunya terbang kelangit, dihempas alunan mantra yang mengalir.

"Itu akan lebih baik," Orlene menutup matanya letih. "Gracias, Senora Malfoy,"

Draco tersenyum, ia tidak mengerti bahasa Spanyol.

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Voldemort, Roberto, Esperanza, dan Lucius berjalan menuju bagian dalam sekolah. Mereka meninggalkan Bellatrix bersama Brandon dan seorang mayat—Emeraldina.

"Tuanku, kudengar Potter ada didalam kastil." Roberto mencicit, mengekori Voldemort yang berjalan menggebu.

"Kami..kami bisa menangkapkannya untuk anda, Tuanku," Esperanza menambahkan dengan tidak percaya diri.

Voldemort menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jika ada orang yang berhak menangkap, membunuh, mencincang, menguliti, dan mencerna Potter dalam ususnya, maka orang itu adalah _aku_." Voldemort berkeras, marah.

Roberto dan Esperanza diam karenanya.

Lucius hanya membisu. Ia begitu waspada. Kastilnya sudah kosong, semua keluar untuk bertarung. Atap kastil hancur, lantai batu pecah-pecah. Hilang sudah gambaran menakjubkan Hogwarts.

Mata Lucius mengawasi keluar kastil, ia melihat lewat jendela pecah.

Seorang pria pirang, tampan, tinggi tegap, berjalan. Disebelahnya, seorang wanita rambut coklat—sesemakan berjalan.

Itu dia. Itu _mereka. _Itu Draco. Itu Hermione.

Mata Lucius membesar, langkah kakinya semakin lambat, tak lagi mengimbangi pergerakan Tuannya dan rekannya. Pada akhirnya, ia berhenti untuk memastikan.

Ia mendekati jendela, setelah sebelumnya memastikan bahwa Voldemort, Roberto dan Esperanza tidak memerhatikan. Ia melongokkan kepalanya keluar, itu dia. Itu benar dia.

"Draco..." Lucius berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, ia menyadarkan dirinya. "..Narcissa,"

Ia melihatnya. Selain putranya, diluar sana berjalanlah wanita anggun yang ia kasihi sebelum ia kehilangan hatinya. Itu Narcissa. Cissy-nya.

Narcissa sepertinya sudah melihat Draco dari jauh. Draco berlari kearah ibunya, dan Hermione mengekorinya seperti anjing yang patuh dan setia. Narcissa menyambut mereka dalam pelukannya—bukan hanya Draco, tapi Hermione sekaligus. Lucius mulai menebak-nebak percakapan mereka. 'Bagaimana keadaanmu?' atau 'Kalian selamat, ibu mencintai kalian.'

Cinta.

Lucius menajamkan matanya.

Cinta.

Ada perang yang lebih hebat di hatinya. Saat ia melihat Draco menyatu dengan Narcissa, ia mulai mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan sejak lama: keluarga.

Ya.

"Lucius?"

Ya, itu dia. Keluarga.

"Lucius Malfoy!"

Lucius menoleh, ia mendapati Roberto dalam raut wajah yang tidak menyenangkan seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kaulihat? Pangeran dan Anza sudah berjalan cukup jauh saat kami menyadari kau kabur!" desaknya.

Lucius tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan, melewati badan Roberto dengan dingin, diam. Roberto memaki di udara, kemudian berjalan di sampingnya. Lucius memberi satu lagi tatapan keluar jendela—Narcissa dan Draco masih disana, bersama Gadis Semak. Ia baru saja kehilangan Emeraldina, dan ia hanya menangisinya setetes. Ia memikirkan itu. Betapa ia sangat dingin, betapa ia lupa pada keluarganya. Padahal ialah kepala keluarga.

Naas.

Ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang berharga ketika itu direnggut darinya.

Ia menoleh lagi kebawah sambil terus berjalan pelan. Narcissa kembali memeluk putranya. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada lorong yang dilaluinya. Lorong itu diam, tanpa gema. Mati dan gelap. Roberto berjalan congkak disebelahnya.

Lucius mengepalkan tangannya, ia ingin kembali pada putra dan istrinya. Tapi, sial. Yang ada di hadapannya hanya lorong hitam. Namun sekarang tidak lagi. Voldemort sudah disana, bersama gadis jelek Esperanza.

"Jadi?" Voldemort bertanya pada mereka bertiga, tapi matanya hanya ada pada Lucius. "Mana Potter sayangku itu?"

Roberto merunduk, memandang kakinya. Esperanza pura-pura mengagumi ukiran di tembok. Dan Lucius masih dalam momen matinya.

Voldemort mengeluarkan tongkatnya, mengibaskannya, dan membuat cahaya merah memuncrat keluar. Cahaya itu mendamprat pilar, menghancurkan menjadi keping dan abu.

"PENGHAMBAT!" ia berteriak murka.

Tepat pada saat itu, ia mendengar kegaduhan dibawah.

"Harry! Itu Harry! Itu Potter!"

Voldemort menjadi bergairah. Ia setengah melompat mendekati jendela, dan mendapati sosok incarannya: Bocah Yang Bertahan Hidup, Harry-sayangku-Potter.

Voldemort tersenyum. Ia berubah jadi asap hitam, lalu melesat turun lewat jendela menuju tempat perang. Ia mendekati Harry yang dikerumuni para pengagum.

Harry menyadari itu, ia keluar dari keramaian yang mendesaknya, lalu mengcungkan tongkatnya. Ia mengirim cahaya hijau pada Voldemort, namun Voldemort mengibaskan tongkatnya kembali, hendak menyambarnya dengan Avada Kedavra. Harry melompat, menggunakan tongkatnya untuk melawan.

"DIA DISANA!" Voldemort berteriak pada para pengikutnya yang sedang bahagia menyiksa tawanan mereka. "TANGKAP!"

Para Pelahap Maut suruhan itu menguap jadi asap hitam, mengerjar Harry dari belakang. Bellatrix tak diam saja. Ia juga ikut mengejar, meski ia tak tahu ini baik atau tidak. Hatinya masih sedikit—boleh dikatakan—miris.

Harry berlari keluar daerah Hogwarts, menuju Hutan Terlarang. Voldemort terbang lebih cepat, membelah lautan mayat. "IA MENUJU HUTAN TERLARANG!" jerit Voldemort menggila (haha).

Narcissa melihat kejadian itu, kemudian berbalik pada anaknya. "Draco, ibu harus lihat ada apa," kemudian ia berlari menyusul, dan hilang ber-apparate.

Draco tak berniat ikut, karena ia melihat sesuatu di tengah kerumunan. Brandon, bersama gadis di pangkuannya.

"Oh, tidak..." Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, alisnya melengkung sedih. Draco berlari. Mendorong orang-orang untuk melihat Brandon.

"Brandy! Brother! Little Bastard!" Draco memanggil. Brandon mendengarnya, tapi tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangaan dari sosok di pangkuannya.

Brandon menangis, mengasihani diri.

"Brandon!" Draco terengah, kemudian ia berteriak saat melihat adik angkatnya terbujur kaku. "Oh, tidak. Emmie!"

Draco berjongkok, meraih tangan adiknya, dan meremasnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Ia terluka? Ayo cari bantuan!" Draco hendak menarik tangan Brandon, tapi Brandon hanya membatu, menangis.

"Brandon!" Hermione sedikit jengkel. "Ayo bangun dan cari matron. Kita bisa memberinya ob.."

"Dia wafat."

Hermione membeku. "Apa?"

Brandon pada akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, dan baik Draco maupun Hermione bisa melihat matanya yang merah. "Tidakkah kau lihat? Tidakkah kau lihat wajahnya?" Brandon mengelus pipi dingin Emeraldina. "Tidakkah akal kalian memberi tahu kalian bahwa ia sudah tidak bersama-sama dengan kita? Bahwa ia telah mati?"

Hermione kembali menutup mulutnya. "Tidak..tidak mungkin,"

"Ya!" Brandon berteriak pilu, sebagian rambutnya basah karena keringat dingin. "Ia mati! Aku membunuhnya! Aku! Itu keluar dari tongkatku!" akunya, ia menangis lebih pilu, lebih menyakitkan lagi.

Draco berlutut disampingnya, begitu juga Hermione. Hermione membelai rambut Emeraldina, wajahnya damai, tidak seperti mayat lainnya.

"Terimakasih," bisik Hermione pada Emeraldina.

Draco mengelus punggung tangannya. "Hei, Emmie. Kakak menyanyangimu," kemudian Draco mencium pipinya.

Brandon tidak tampak tersentuh, tetapi ia merasa sedikit hangat, karena perlakuan baik mereka.

"Hermione?" panggil suara wanita dari belakang punggung Hermione. Hermione menoleh, matanya melebar, dan senyum harunya mengembang. Ia berdiri, disusul Draco yang berpamitan pada Brandon. Hermione berlari dan memberi pelukan erat yang akrab pada gadis itu.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione berteriak. Ginny Weasley—gadis yang memanggil tadi—tampak begitu bahagia karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan kawan baiknya, Hermione Granger.

"Mana yang lain, Gin? Mana Ronald? Mana Para Weasley?" tanya Hermione begitu bersemangat.

Mendengar itu, Ginny malah memberinya wajah memelas. "Aku tak tahu, Herms. Kami berpencar. Dan Harry—kau tahu, barusan Pesek mengejarnya. Fred tadi bersama George. Percy juga ada di sana, tapi aku tak tahu lagi. Aku kabur saat dikejar Pelahap Maut, kami terpisah," jelas Ginny panjang. "Oh, Herms. Aku sangat khawatir. Aku takut..aku takut..tak ada yang tersisa. Tak ada dari kami—Para Weasley—yang tersisa. Aku takut... keluargaku mati."

Hermione memberinya pelukan singkat yang menenangkan. "Kau tidak boleh memikirkan itu. Kita harus memenangkan perang, lalu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Semuanya akan menjadi bahagia," kata-kata Hermione dipenuhi amanat positif, meski ia sendiri meragu dalam hatinya. Ia sendiri meragukan keselamatan dirinya, keselamatan sahabat-sahabatnya, keselamatan Draco...

Tiba-tiba, ditengah pemikiran panjang Hermione, kerumunan perang bertambah riuhnya, orang-orang berhenti melempar mantra. Mereka mulai berisik, berdiri berjejal. Sebelum Hermione sadar apa yang terjadi, arena perang telah berubah. Ada dua kubu, kubu Voldemort yang dipenuhi Pelahap Maut berjubah hitam. Dan kubu pejuang Hogwarts.

Ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Sebuah lingkaran kosong ditengah arena peperangan. Voldemort berada di titik pusat lingkarang itu, pengikutnya semua memasang wajah licik dan seringai tajam. Harry Potter, berdiri di dekatnya, masih hidup, tetapi sudah lemah tak berdaya. Tongkatnya tak ada di tangannya.

Voldemort tersenyum puas, ia mengangkat tangannya, dan dengan suara bangga berseru: "HARRY POTTER TELAH KUTANGKAP!"

Hening. Mendung.

Tidak ada yang bersuara, kubu pejuang terdiam. Mata mereka kosong, mulut mereka tak bisa mengeluarkan desah. Semuanya terkejut, semuanya kecewa, semuanya takut. Satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk bisa bebas—Harry Potter—dia sudah tertangkap. Dan pertanyaannya, mengapa Voldemort belum membunuhnya?

"TIDAK—TIDAK!" hal mengejutkan terjadi. Ginny, yang berdiri di sebelah Hermione tiba-tiba menjerit panjang dan histeris, ia maju, hendak menerjang mahkluk satanik yang membunuh Harry—Voldemort itu—tetapi Hermione memeganginya agar ia tenang dan tidak meronta.

Voldemort penuh kepuasaan tertawa, dan dengan tololnya, para Pelahap Maut yang berjejer di belakangnya mengikuti tawanya. "Lihat—lihat. Gadis bodoh, dia pasti seorang Weasley."

Para Pelahap Maut kembali membentuk paduan suara tawa.

"Sekarang..." Voldemort berbalik untuk melihat para pengikutnya, yang dengan mata memuja memandang padanya. "Aku belum bisa membunuh kutu ini," ia berbalik pada Harry. Tangannya yang cacat meraup wajah Harry. Harry tak bisa melawan. Ia begitu lemah—lemas.

Voldemort dengan tidak senang kembali ke berdiri di tempat semula, kali ini memandang pembela Hogwarts. "Fisikku belum sempurna." Katanya. Itu menjelaskan semuanya. "Aku butuh jantung Draco Malfoy, untuk menyempurnakan kematian Potter,"

Semua pembela Hogwarts tertegun. Mata mereka bergerak, melihat orang yang dimaksud Voldemort. Draco Malfoy—ia berdiri dibelakang Hermione Granger dan Ginny Weasley. Wajahnya ketakutan seperti badai besar, tetapi ia berusaha terlihat tegar dan dingin. Voldemort mulai berbalik lagi, ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Draco Malfoy. Ginny menyingkir karena jijik pada pandangan Voldemort dibalik topengnya. Hermione bergeser menutupi Draco, tangannya menggenggam tangan suaminya.

"Ah," Voldemort berjalan mendekat, jantung Hermione memburu. "Malfoy, bersembunyi dibalik...istrinya,"

Seluruh pembela Hogwarts berbisik riuh.

"Malfoy? Menikah dengan Granger?" Hermione bisa mendengar itu dimana-mana, bisikan kaget para pembela Hogwarts.

Voldemort mendengus, meletakkan tangan cacatnya pada Hermione. "Inilah gadis yang dikasihi Malfoy. Inilah Hermione Granger." Tangan Voldemort terasa dingin di pipi Hermione, Hermione memperkuat genggamannya pada Draco. "Nah, aku pinjam suamimu, ya, sayang?"

Hermione memberanikan dirinya menghadapi mahkluk di depannya.

"Selamanya tak akan." Balas Hermione dingin. Hampir seluruh manusia hidup disana bisa mendengar keteguhan dalam suaranya, mereka menahan napas.

Voldemort kelihatan sangat marah, tapi ia malah melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hermione. "Berikan..."

Draco merasakan aura pembunuh Voldemort sudah mendidih, mengepul dan siap meledak, karena itu ia menepuk punggung Hermione pelan. "Mione, sweetheart." Ia berbisik lembut di telinga Hermione. "Let go, Dear."

Hermione terkejut, ia berbalik pada Draco dan menatapnya tepat pada maniknya yang terkenal itu. Maniknya yang abu-abu dingin. "Never," kata Hermione sedih. "Never."

Draco melepas senyumnya yang terbaik, mencium lembut bibir ranum Hermione, membuat seisi arena terharu.

Voldemort tak jelas apa yang ia pikirkan.

Draco meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hermione, dan memiringkannya agar bibirnya bisa mendekati telinga istrinya itu.

"_Amor vincit omnia_," ia berbisik. Hampir tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya, bahkan Hermione sendiri pada awalnya kebingungan—namun ia akhirnya bisa menangkap maksud Draco.

"Benar," bisik Hermione.

Diseberang sana, Narcissa patah hatinya menyaksikan putranya. Lucius memelas, tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak. Tangan Lucius mencari tangan Narcissa, dan menggenggamnya erat.

Narcissa sangat kebingungan dengan semua hal yang tiba-tiba ini. Ia menatap Lucius, dan Lucius balas menatapnya.

"Keluarga," bisik Lucius. "Kita keluarga,"

Narcissa membendung airmatanya. "Aku...mencintai keluargaku. Aku mencintaimu, dan Draco." Setelah itu ia merapat pada Lucius, dan Lucius merasa hangat.

Voldemort mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "Sekarang, Draco."

Draco masih bersandar pada bahu istrinya. "Aku punya rencana," katanya.

Hermione terdiam, sementara Draco membisikkan segalanya.

Setelah itu, Draco melepaskan dirinya dari Hermione. Hermione dan Draco menoleh pada Voldemort.

"Bawa aku bersamamu, Pangeran," ucap Draco. Para pembela Hogwarts mulai ricuh kembali.

Voldemort tampak puas.

"Asalkan..." Draco menambah, membuat kepuasan Voldemort menguap. Hermione dan Draco kini bergandengan tangan. "Aku ingin Hermione mati bersamaku saat eksekusi," kata Draco mantap.

Tidak adalagi ricuh. Semuanya diam.

"Dia sudah gila!" Ronald Weasley berteriak di ujung lain arena, ayahnya memegangnya dengan susah payah agar ia tak menerjang Malfoy Junior itu. Harry sedikit menoleh.

"Tidak..Malfoy..jangan..jangan temanku..jangan teman baikku..." Harry dengan usaha keras berucap. Ia amat lemas, dan ia memandang Hermione dengan tatapan 'TONJOK MALFOY ITU'.

Hermione malah tersenyum pada Harry, ia mengerlingkan matanya. Bila sudah begini, Harry tahu kalau sahabatnya yang cerdik itu punya ide brilian untuk memecahkan masalah.

"Baiklah." Voldemort tidak keberatan. Toh, membunuh adalah kesukaannya. "Ikut aku."

Draco dan Hermione digiring ke tengah lingkaran itu, kini, Voldemort berdiri bertiga bersama mereka di tengah lapangan, Harry dipinggirkan sejenak oleh Roberto.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Hermione Jane Malfoy-Granger." Desis Voldemort. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya, memanjangkan tangannya kedepan. Tangan Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco, namun tangan yang satunya berada di dalam saku gaunnya.

Voldemort mundur beberapa langkah, memajukan tangannya, mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Jantungmu milikku," ia berkata pada Draco. "_Avada.."_

"HARRY TANGKAP!" Hermione melemparkan tongkatnya kepada Harry yang sudah kehilangan tongkat. Harry mengulurkan tangannya ke udara, dan menangkap tongkat itu.

"Gotcha!" seru Harry. "Thanks, Mione Malfoy!" Harry kemudian menyerang Roberto, dan kabur menuju kastil.

Voldemort menjadi berang. "INILAH YANG TERJADI APABILA AKU LUPA MENYITA TONGKAT TAWANANKU," Voldemort menunjuk Draco dan Hermione. "KUBERESKAN KALIAN NANTI. PAOLO! PATAHKAN TONGKAT MALFOY-MALFOY ITU! SISANYA IKUT AKU MENANGKAP POTTER!"

Kemudian Voldemort berubah menjadi asap hitam dan dengan kecepatan kilat membelah udara dalam kastil. Ia menyemburkan cahaya dan kilatan, cahaya-cahaya itu menghantam lantai dan pilar kastil, merubuhkan dan menghancurkannya. Sementara itu, Harry berlari dan merunduk-runduk—berusaha menghindari serangan brutal dari belakangnya tanpa punya niat membalas. Ia menginginkan tongkat eldernya—bukan berarti ia tak berterimakasih atas pinjaman tongkat Hermione—hanya saja, ia butuh kekuatan tongkat itu.

Sementara itu, hal yang lebih menakutkan terjadi di lingkaran lapangan, dimana tidak ada dari dua kubu yang bergerak kecuali Roberto Paolo, yang menyita tongkat Draco dan mematahkannya. Menginjaknya jadi abu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Tuanku," Roberto tersenyum sinis.

Hermione merasa dadanya panas. Ia marah.

"Telan lagi," Hermione menatap tajam Roberto, membuat pria itu merinding meski ia menyangkalnya.

"Apa?" Roberto perlahan menoleh, tidak ingin terlihat terpancing.

"Telan lagi, Paolo." Hermione menatap dengan matanya yang marah, yang merah, dan yang basah karena kesal. "Telan lagi ucapanmu."

Roberto mengangkat kedua alisnya, kemudian terbahak penuh cela. "Apa..apa yang bisa kaulakukan kalau aku tidak mau menelannya?" Roberto tertawa lagi, meski tak ada yang tertawa bersamanya kecuali kalangan busuk Pelahap Maut yang tidak punya selera humor.

Hermione merasa dipermalukan. Sementara Draco menatap para kubu Hogwarts—tatapannya memelas, meminta bantuan. Orang-orang menatap Draco dengan pandangan lain. Pandangan seperti: 'inilah Putra Malfoy itu, yang selalu membanggakan diri tetapi tersiksa batin'. Tatapan mengasihani. Tapi, dengan adanya Hermione disampingnya, tatapan-tatapan itu berubah menjadi: 'Dia masih beruntung.'

Dan Draco tahu itu

"Apa jawabanmu, _Malfoy_?" Roberto mencela. Hermione ingin meledak, tapi kenyataannya Draco-lah yang menjawabnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu memuntahkannya," kata Draco dingin.

Roberto merasa takut dengan pandangan Draco yang dingin dan menyiksa, tetapi ia tak boleh lengah hanya karena sebuah pandangan. Untuk memenangkan perdebatan tak berarti itu, Roberto berkata: "Dengan apa kau membuatku dan Tuanku...kalah?" ia tertawa lagi.

Draco tersenyum. Ia mendekat pada Hermione, mengambil botol bersinar dari kantungnya.

"_Amor vincit omnia," _Draco berkata, dingin dan datar.

Mata Roberto membelalak. "Tidak mungkin,"

"Mungkin." Draco menyangkal. "Kami mengambilnya dari sang pembuat langsung,"

Roberto tidak percaya ini. Pelahap Maut lainnya ikut berbisik-bisik resah.

Roberto tahu ini tidak baik. Jadi, ia berbalik pada kawanannnya. "Botol itu! Mereka ingin menggunakan botol itu untuk mengalahkan Tuan kita! Bunuh mereka! Hancurkan _Amor vincit omnia_!" teriaknya.

Para Pelahap Maut terlihat ragu sejenak, karena tidak biasa diperintah oleh orang lain selain Voldemort, tapi pergerakan mereka mulai terlihat. Beberapa dari mereka membawa tongkat pada tangan, dan mulai maju dengan wajah pembunuh.

Draco mengangkat botol itu di udara. "Untuk Hogwarts. Untuk kemenangan." Ia menoleh pada kubu Hogwarts yang ikut terbengong-bengong.

Ginny Weasley dan Ronald Weasley, muncul dibalik kerumunan. "UNTUK HOGWARTS!" Ginny berteriak. "UNTUK KEMENANGAN!" Ron menyambung. Kubu Hogwarts mulai memanas. "UNTUK HOGWARTS! UNTUK KEMENANGAN!"

Kemudian Ron berlari sambil berteriak panjang, layaknya ksatria yang hendak menembus pintu waktu dari dunia fantasi. Begitu pemberani. "Seranggg!"

"SERANG!" seru kubu Hogwarts bersamaan. Ron sepertinya telah menjadi pemimpin orang-orang di kubu Hogwarts. Para pejuang Hogwarts maju, begitu juga dengan Pelahap Maut. Seperti tabrakan. Putih menabrak hitam.

Sinar dimana-mana, ledakan, dan teriakan.

"Hermione!" Draco memanggil; mereka terpisah di kerumunan.

"DRACOOO!" Hermione menjerit, menyembunyikan botol itu. Seorang Pelahap Maut melihatnya, dan hendak merampas benda itu dari tangannya. Tetapi seseorang dari Hufflepuff maju dan menyerang Pelahap Maut itu hingga terpental. Seorang pria tampan.

"Lari," kata Si Hufflepuff padanya. Hermione bahkan lupa berkata 'terimakasih' saking paniknya dia. Ia lari. Tanpa tongkat, tanpa Draco. Dengan _amor vincit omnia _di tangannya.

"DRACOOOOO!" Hermione memanggil lagi. Sepertinya para pejuang Hogwarts telah memiliki inisiatif untuk melindungi Hermione dan Draco. Itu terbukti saat beberapa gadis kelas lima memagarinya selagi ia berlari. Mereka melempar cahaya-cahaya dan mantra pembakar pada setiap Pelahap Maut yang hendak merampas botol itu.

"Nona Malfoy, anda tidak terluka?" salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu—yang berkacamata dan cantik—bertanya padanya.

Hermione menggeleng, dan tersenyum karena sudah ditolong.

"Botol itu baik-baik saja?" yang lainnya bertanya, ia sangat mirip Emeraldina, membuat Hermione merindukan gadis itu.

"Baik." Jawab Hermione pendek. "DRACOOO!" Hermione memanggil lagi.

"Mione!"

Hermione mendengar suara Draco memanggilnya.

"Ehm..kalian liat Draco?" Hermione bertanya dengan suara keras.

Si Kacamata menggeleng, tetapi yang berambut gelombang berteriak. "Dia disana, nona Malfoy! Dia dilindungi cowok-cowok Ravenclaw!"

Hermione merasa sedikit lega. "DRACOOO!"

"Mione!"

Hermione mengintip keluar lewat celah-celah gadis-gadis itu, ia melihat sosok tampan yang terluka dibalik para lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan dasi biru.

"Draco!" Hermione sudah tak berteriak, hatinya menangis terharu dan takut. "Gadis-gadis, bisakah kita mendekat pada Draco dan cowok-cowok Ravenclaw!"

Si Kacamata menoleh. "Tentu, tentu. Asal aku bisa berkenalan dengan yang tampan itu." Ia bergurau sambil melihat cowok dengan rambut cepak hitam dan kacamata sepertinya. Tampan, dan pintar—pastinya.

"Oke, gadis-gadis. Setelah perang ini kalian bisa mengencaninya. Bisakah lebih cepat sedikit bergeraknya?" Hermione sedikit gusar.

"Tidak masalah, tapi sangat susah berlari kesana sambil menyerang keparat-keparat ini!" kata Rambut Gelombang. "Mereka terus memuntahkan cahaya dan peledak!"

"Oh, ayolah, Maggie!" Si Kacamata berkata.

Maggie—begitu ia dipanggil—mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mereka disana, girls!"

Tiba-tiba, tiga Pelahap Maut menyatukan tongkat mereka. "EXPULSO!"

"PROTEGO MAXIMA! PROTEGO TOTALLUM!"

Maggie terkena.

"MAGGIE!" Hermione berteriak.

Maggie diseret salah seorang dari Pelahap Maut itu. "Tidaakkk! Pergilah Nona Malfoy! Untuk Hogwarts! Untuk kemenangan! Untuk cinta yang selalu ada dalam kita!" ia berteriak. "Menangkan perang untukku! Untuk kami!"

"GIRLS!" Hermione sedikit membentak. "Selamatkan dia!"

"Tidak bisa," Si Kacamata sudah berlinangan airmata. "Kami harus melindungimu. Tidakkah kau dengar kata Maggie? Kau heroin-nya."

Heroin.

Hermione meriding.

"Mereka disana!" Si Kacamata berteriak, kemudian ia melempar kutukan pada Pelahap Maut yang mendekat. "Girls! Ayo bergabung dengan cowok-cowok keren itu!"

Para gadis yang melindungi Hermione 'menabrakkan' diri mereka pada para lelaki Ravenclaw. Mereka membangun pagar yang lebih luas, Hermione bertemu Draco dalam pagar yang mereka buat.

"Dray!" Hermione menjerit senang, kemudian ia memeluk Draco, dan menggantungkan tangannya di leher pria itu. Ia mencium darah.

"Hermione," Draco menghirup dalam-dalam aromnanya.

Hermione menghapus airmata ketakutannya, karena kini Draco ada di dekatnya. "Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghapuskan rasa ketakutan karena kehilanganmu?" Hermione menarik napas.

Draco tertawa kecil. "Sebut namaku sepuluh kali."

Hermione terkekeh. "Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Dra.."

"Cukup." Draco meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir mungil Hermione. "Itu terlalu banyak."

"Tidak sebanyak ketakutanku," balas Hermione.

"Padahal aku berencana menembak Draco Malfoy saat Natal," salah seorang gadis berkata tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Hermione dan Draco bertanya bersamaan.

"Tidak ada." Kata gadis itu malu.

"Hey..." Si Kacamata menabrak cowok cepak, ia tersipu. "Maaf,"

Si cepak tersipu juga. "Maaf juga. Namaku.."

"MEREKA DISANA!"

"EXPULSOOOO! AAA!" Si Kacamata dan gadis-gadis lainnya menjerit.

"Siapa itu barusan!" Hermione bertanya karena tak dapat melihat keluar dari balik tubuh-tubuh mereka.

Salah seorang lelaki Ravenclaw memandangnya dengan tatapan horor. "Vol..demort."

Hermione dan Draco menahan napas.

"Draco.." Hermione menatapnya.

"Aku tahu."

"TANGKAP!_" _Voldemort berteriak marah. Para Pelahap Maut melempar kutukan terlarang. "_AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Sinar hijau menghantam mereka. Mereka berlari lebih kencang dibalik tubuh para gadis dan lelaki-lelaki Ravenclaw.

"_EX...EXPULSO..."_ Rambut Gelombang menembakkan mantranya.

"Kurang pintar, nak." Seorang wanita Pelahap Maut melempar kilat merah. Rambut Bergelombang menghindar.

"AAAAA! LARI-LARI KAWAN-KAWAN! LINDUNGI HERO DAN HEROIN!" ia menjerit histeris.

"UNTUK HOGWARTS!" lelaki Ravenclaw mengumandangkan.

"UNTUK KEMENANGAN!" balas para gadis.

Tiba-tiba, Draco berhenti berlari. Ia terdiam di tempatnya.

"Draco?" Hermione berhenti dan mencengkram lengannya. "Ada apa? Ayo!"

Tapi Draco tidak beranjak.

"Ayo!"

"Tidak." Katanya, membuat Hermione terkejut.

"Ayo..mengapa disaat seperti ini..?"

Draco merunduk, menciumnya di bibir. "Kita menangkan ini sendiri. Kita sudah membunuh banyak orang. Aku tidak ingin gadis-gadis dan lelaki itu mati karena kita."

Hermione membelalak.

"Benar.." mulutnya berkata.

Draco segera menariknya keluar dari pagar gadis-gadis dan lelaki Ravenclaw.

"KALIAN MAU KEMANA!" Si Kacamata berteriak.

"Memenangkan perang!" Hermione menjawab. Saat mendengar itu, mereka tidak berniat mengejar. Mereka tahu ini akhirnya.

"Semoga berhasil!" mereka semua berteriak bersamaan.

"Untuk Hogwarts!" Hermione berteriak.

"Untuk kemenangan!" kata mereka.

Kemudian mereka berpisah. Mereka hilang dibalik kerumunan dan kegaduhan.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Draco menembakkan cahaya hijau pada Pelahap Maut yang hendak menerjang mereka. "Aku dapat tongkat dari cowok itu," jelas Draco tanpa ditanya.

Mereka berlari sambil terus menjatuhkan beberapa Pelahap Maut dengan kutukan, mereka berlari mencari Voldemort untuk membunuhnya dengan _amor vincit omnia._

Voldemort tetiba muncul tanpa susah dipanggil. Ia disana.

"Berhenti.." ia berteriak dingin pada seisi arena perang. Tidak ada yang terjadi. "BERHENTIIII!"

Hening.

"Semuanya menyingkir," Voldemort memerintahkan. "Menyingkir dari lingkaran ini. Hanya ada aku, Potter, dan Malfoy."

Tidak ada yang menyingkir.

"Tidak akan!" balas suara di tengah gerombol pejuang Hogwarts.

"Tidak?" Voldemort berkata dingin. "Bunuh mereka dulu."

Sekejap, sekitar sepuluh Pelahap Maut membentuk lingkaran, berdiri di lingkaran dengan tongkat mereka.

"_AVADA KEDAVRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _mereka melempar cahaya hijau kemana-mana. Merata. Beberapa menyerang, tapi tak cukup kuat.

Teriakan panjang terdengar memenuhi arena perang, banyak yang jatuh mati, entah dari kalangan Voldemort atau Hogwarts.

"Berhenti," Voldemort memerintahkan dengan samar.

Pelahap Maut itu berhenti.

"Masih tidak ingin menyingkir?" Voldemort menantang.

Perlahan, mereka yang tersisa mundur dan bergerombol.

Voldemort puas. Ia memerintahkan kesepuluh Pelahap Maut itu untuk undur diri juga. Sekarang, di pusat arena, hanya ada Voldemort, Harry yang berhasil ditangkap—lagi—Draco Malfoy, dan Hermione Malfoy.

Rupanya tongkat Harry—yang dipinjamkan Hermione—telah dipatahkan jadi dua. Voldemort sendiri yang melakukannya.

Ia melihat Hermione dibalik topengnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Voldemort berkata sinis padanya, mengusir.

"Aku bersama Draco," Hermione merangkul Draco erat.

Voldemort mendekatinya, berbisik di telinganya. "Kubilang, hanya Malfoy."

Hermione tidak takut, semua yang ia lalui membuatnya kuat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku Malfoy."

Voldemort tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar. Kemudian ia tertawa melecehkan. "Aku tak ada waktu untuk gadis sinting ini." Ia menggeleng. "PAOLO!"

Kali ini, bukan Roberto yang maju. Esperanza Brengsek Paolo.

"Tuanku..." ia merunduk.

Voldemort mencibir. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

Esperanza mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "Pastinya." Ia menatap Hermione. "_Evarolockia," _ia menyebutkan mantra pengikat. Hermione segera merasakan sesuatu menariknya.

"Tidak!" ia menjerit. Draco menahannya, tapi ia tetap saja tertawan oleh Esperanza.

Esperanza membawanya kedalam kastil. Menjauh.

"TIDAK! DRACOO!" Hermione menjerit. "DRACOOOO!"

"Hermione..." Draco mengejar.

Voldemort mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan Draco terseret kembali ke tempatnya berdiri semula. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Sudah cukup bermainnya. Setelah ini kau berikan jantungmu. Lalu aku akan sempurna lagi. Dan aku akan membereskan Potter."

Draco dimantrai, dan diletakkan beberapa jarak dari Voldemort.

"Kau akan kubereskan, _Malfoy_," kata Esperanza pada Hermione dengan nada sinis. Hermione tidak mendengarkannya, ia hanya melihat pada Draco.

Esperanza membawanya ke sebuah puing-puing tangga dalam kastil, dimana cahaya tidak dapat masuk dan ia tak bisa melihat Draco lagi.

"Ini akan sakit," Esperanza tertawa. "Selamat tinggal, Darah Lumpur."

Hermione menutup matanya.

Sementara itu, Voldemort menyiapkan segala kekuatannya untuk memulai ritual ini.

"Ini tidak akan sakit," Voldemort tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal, Malfoy Junior."

Draco menutup matanya.

"_Ovriblo—"_

"—kumohon jangan!"

Voldemort seolah-olah terbangun dari mimpi indah, merasa kesal. "Sekarang apalagi?!" ia melihat berkeliling. Lucius disana.

"Tuanku..." Lucius tidak membungkuk, namun nada suaranya terdengar tunduk. Ia tak lagi takut. "Maaf, tapi aku takkan pernah membiarkan kau menyentuh putraku." Jelasnya tegas.

Voldemort tertegun.

Narcissa muncul dibalik tubuh Lucius, terlihat anggun dan lemas, tetapi matanya memancarkan sorot lain dari kerapuhannya. "Aku tidak akan memberikan putraku."

Narcissa mencari tangan Lucius, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Mereka berdiri di depan Draco, menutupinya. Draco mengeluarkan sedikit airmatanya. Ia masih punya orangtua.

Hermione, di tempat lain dalam kastil, tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Draco karena Esperanza membawanya jauh.

"Kumohon Esperanza...jangan lakukan ini padaku. Jangan bunuh aku," Hermione memelas, menangis. Esperanza tidak peduli.

"Sebaiknya kau diam, atau aku akan membuatmu lebih tersiksa." Ia berkata tanpa rasa belas kasihan. Kemudian ia mengangkat tongkatnya. Hermione tak lagi menutup matanya. Ia melihat dibalik pundak Esperanza. Ada sosok berjalan di belakang Esperanza. Berambut merah menyala dan...

"_AVADA—"_

Terdengar suara 'psssiuu' seperti senapan angin yang mengenai badan seseorang. Esperanza terjatuh. Hermione terkejut, ia melihat sosok berjalan berambut merah itu. Penampakannya masih samar-samar, tetapi ketika ia mendekat, Hermione segera tahu.

"RON! GINNY! MOLLY!" Hermione berteriak kegirangan. "Kalian disini!"

Ron—yang berlari paling cepat diantara mereka—mendekati Hermione dan melepas mantra pengikatnya. "Kami mengendap-endap lewat belakang." Ia tertawa ganjil. "Kau belum tergores tongkatnya kan?" tanya Ron. Ginny dan ibu mereka, Molly ada di belakangnya dan tersenyum.

Hermione tersenyum penuh haru. "Aku tidak terluka."

Kemudian ia berdiri dengan gemetar dan memburu tubuh Ron, ia memeluknya, kemudian hal yang sama ia lakukan pada Ginny dan Molly.

"Oh, gadisku!" Molly tertawa renyah. "_Amor vincit omnia _masih ada padamu?"

Hermione memeriksa sakunya. "Ada. Aku sudah mengira-ngira kalau Esperanza akan mengambil botol terakhir ini untuk ia simpan sendiri setelah ia membunuhku. Tapi kalian datang dan..oh! semuanya berjalan dengan tidak terduga!" sergah Hermione takjub.

Molly tersenyum hangat. "Ada seseorang yang harus kau selamatkan." Ia menambahkan. "Pergilah, kami dibelakangmu." Kata Ginny. Hermione tersenyum dengan rasa terimakasih yang besar.

Ia berlari keluar kastil, namun sebelum mencapai Draco, ia kembali pada Ron dan Ginny.

"Aku butuh sebuah tongkat untuk Harry dan sebuah lagi untuk Draco," ia berkata. "Adakah dari kalian yang ingin meminjamkan?"

Ron, Ginny, dan Molly berpandangan.

"Sayangnya, kami hanya punya satu." Ginny mengayunkan sebuah tongkat cokelat gelap yang licin. "Dan ini punyaku. Milik Ron dan Mum sudah hancur saat penyerangan tadi."

Hermione menghela napas. "Kalau begitu ini akan jadi milik Harry. Bolehkah?"

Ginny tersenyum. "Tentu, tentu Hermione." Ia memberikan tongkatnya pada Hermione. Hermione berlari keluar dengan mengantungi _amor vincit omnia, _tongkat Ginny, dan sejumput keberanian serta sepeti cinta.

"HERMY!" Ginny berteriak dari belakang. Hermione menoleh.

Ginny tersenyum ramah. "Hati-hati," katanya pelan. Molly mengangguk padanya, dan Ron tersenyum dengan matanya. Hermione mendapat lebih lagi keberanian untuk dikantungi. Dengan keberanian dan kepercayaan banyak orang itulah, ia keluar kastil.

Dilihatnya Voldemort, Harry, dan Para Malfoy. Voldemort sedang mengcengkram jubah Lucius dengan geram, sementara Draco dipeluk ibunya. Harry dijaga ketat.

"VOLDEMORT!" Hermione berteriak, memecah udara. Voldemort terkejut, menoleh, dan mendapati bahwa seekor merpati telah menjadi elang. Hermione mengeluarkan botol _amor vincit omnia _dan tongkat Ginny.

"_AMOR VINCIT OMNIA!" _Voldemort berteriak.

"Ya!" Hermione balas berteriak. "Lepaskan mereka, atau kau akan mati dari ramuan ini!"

Voldemort melepas cengkramannya pada Lucius. Ia menatap tajam pada Hermione dengan matanya yang tersembunyi. "Apa yang kudapat, tidak akan kulepaskan. Seperti neraka yang merantai tahanannya."

Hermione tersenyum. "Itu maumu. Kalau begitu..." Hermione melepas penutup botol ramuan, dan mencelupkan tongkat Ginny kedalamnya. "...aku akan jadi malaikat pencabut nyawamu."

"_CRUCIO!" _erang Voldemort.

"_EXPULSO!" _balas Hermione. Mengherankan. Api yang biasanya dihasilkan mantra ini tidak sekuat yang barusan. Api yang keluar dari tongkat Hermione berwarna ungu, besar, dan ledakannya lebih kuat serta tampak gemerlapan. Voldemort terjatuh. Crucio-nya bahkan tidak dapat mencapai bayangan Hermione.

"Ini sungguh keren!" Hermione berteriak takjub. "_AVIS! OPPUGNO!" _Hermione berteriak. Burung-burung penyerang keluar dari tongkatnya. Burung merah muda dan ungu, burung yang memekik dan ganas. Mereka menuju Voldemort.

Voldemort terkepung. "_ARRGGH! CONFRINGO!" _Voldemort mencoba meledakkan burung-burung itu, sementara Hermione berlari menyebarangi lapangan, menuju Harry.

"_CONFRINGO!" _Hermione berteriak, menembak Pelahap Maut yang mencoba menghalanginya. Ledakan gemerlapan warna ungu membuat para Pelahap Maut itu bertebaran jatuh, dan Harry tampak polos tanpa ada siapapun menutupinya.

"Harry!" Hermione berteriak. Ia mendekat, ia melihat tali sihir mengikat Harry. "Tenang..tenang Harry. Ini.. bisa dihilangkan dengan _diffindo_!" padahal satu-satunya yang tidak tenang adalah Hermione sendiri. "_Diffindo_!" Hermione berteriak, mengahcurkan pengikat pada Harry.

Harry bebas, menggerakkan tangannya dan memeluk Hermione.

Hermione menyerahkan tongkat dan _amor vincit omnia _pada Harry.

Sementara itu, dibelakang mereka, Voldemort menyingkirkan Lucius dan Narcissa, membawa Draco pergi.

"AYO!" ia menarik Draco.

"DRACOO!" Hermione menjerit. "Harry ayo!"

Harry membuntutinya, sementara Pelahap Maut yang tersisa mengawasi Narcissa dan Lucius, kemudian membuntuti Tuan mereka masuk dalam kastil.

Voldemort membawa Draco ke puncak tertinggi kastil, Harry dan Hermione mengejar dari belakang. Para Pelahap Maut menutupi jalan masuk mereka, Pelahap Muat itu membentuk barisan dan sama-sama mengacungkan tongkat, mengitari Harry dan Hermione.

"Harry..." Hermione berbisik.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Balas Harry.

"Kalian akan kalah, anak-anak," salah satu Pelahap Maut menantang.

"_CONFRINGO!" _jerit Harry.

"_CRUCIO!" _balas beberapa Pelahap Maut yang menghadap Harry. Harry melemparkan mantra-mantra nonverbal yang memancarkan cahaya merah, melemparnya pada mereka semua.

Pelahap Maut itu terjatuh, berjubel, dan pingsan terkena serangan.

"Hermionnnneeee!" jerit Draco dari puncak kastil.

"Itu Draco!" Hermione berlari naik, disusul Harry.

Harry menyiagakan tongkatnya, sementara _amor vincit omnia _ada pada Hermione. Diatas kastil, Voldemort sudah setengah jalan mengucap mantra, ini persis seperti yang terjadi pada Hermione ketika Làstima Honey mengurungnya.

"Herm...mione.." Draco mengerang.

Hermione tak berkata-kata. Ia menuang beberapa tetes _amor vincit omnia _pada tutupnya, kemudian memercikkan itu pada Voldemort. Voldemort berteriak, mengerikan. Badannya terbakar api ungu. Ia terluka, ia terjatuh. Harry mengucap mantra nonverbal, membebaskan Draco.

Tiba-tiba, Voldemort kembali bangkit.

"Kembali kalian..." ia menjangkau mereka, tetapi mereka lari. Ia berubah menjadi asap, dan mengejar mereka dari belakang.

Harry, Hermione, dan Draco berlari keluar kastil. Voldemort mengejar mereka sampai lapangan perang. Ketika mereka datang, perang antar dua kubu ternyata meledak lagi selagi Voldemort tidak ada.

Tubuh Voldemort sudah kelihatan agak sempurna, sementara Draco terlihat lemas.

"Draco!" Hermione memanggilnya. Ia berhenti, menidurkan Draco di tanah. "Draco!"

Voldemort mendekat, Harry melompat dan melempar kilat merah menyala, Voldemort sudah bisa membalasnya.

"Aku sudah mengambil sebagian dari kekuatan jantungnya!" Voldemort tertawa. "Setidaknya, ini cukup untuk mengucapkan satu avada..."

Hermione meletakkan kepala Draco di pahanya, sementara Harry dan Voldemort saling serang. "Bicaralah padaku!" Hermione memohon pada Draco. Draco setengah menutup matanya, menangis. "Hei, verbenaku." Katanya.

Hermione membelai pipinya. "Tidak. Tidak boleh ada perpisahan lagi," ia berkata.

Draco membuka matanya. "Aku tidak lemah." Ia berkata lantang. "Aku kuat. Untukmu,"

Ia mencoba duduk, dan ia berhasil. Hermione memeluknya. Tiba-tiba, Harry berteriak dibelakangnya. "Hermione! Awas!"

Terlambat. Saat Hermione menoleh, kilatan hijau itu sudah di depan hidungnya.

Hermione terjatuh, berdarah, dan tergores. Darah merembes pada gaun putihnya yang koyak. Draco berteriak. Ia berdiri, dengan terpincang, dan menggendong Hermione.

"Inikah yang kaulakukan!" Draco berteriak, dengan Hermione di gendongannya. Hermione rambutnya tergerai, matanya tertutup, tapi ia masih bersuara. "Draco.." ia memanggil. "Draco.."

Ia sudah sekarat.

Draco merasakan jantungnya juga melemah. Ia jatuh berlutut, sekarang semua terbalik. Hermione ada pada pahanya.

"Draco.." Hermione memanggil. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Draco terbatuk, hanya darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku juga."

Kemudian, Draco jatuh. Kepalanya ada pada dada Hermione, tangannya menggenggam tangan Hermione. Hermione merasakan kalau Draco masih ada padanya, ia masih hidup. Mereka berdua sama-sama sekarat, dan mereka tak lagi memerhatikan apa yang terjadi.

Draco merapat pada Hermione, melingkarkan jari-jarinya pada milik Hermione. Hermione memeluknya, mereka terjatuh di tanah bersama, tertidur.

"Hei, Ferret," Hermione memanggil lembut pada telinga Draco.

"Hai, Mudblood," Draco mencium pipi Hermione, darahnya mengotori pipinya yang putih.

"Draco! Hermione! Bertahan! Bertahan!" Hermione dan Draco mendengar orang-orang berteriak, tetapi mereka sudah tak tahu siapa. Mungkinkah itu Harry? Ia sedang berduel dengan Voldemort? Mungkinkah itu Ron? Ginny?

"Draco! Draco!" Draco mendengar itu. Narcissa? Lucius?

"Draco... semua orang memanggil namamu," Hermione berbisik lemah.

Draco menggeliat dalam pelukannya. "Tapi hanya suaramu yang kudengar,"

Hermione tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa di surga. Aku tunggu di gerbangnya," kemudian Hermione menutup matanya, tapi tangannya masih ada pada Draco.

Kemudian Draco merasakan jantungnya melemah. Voldemort sudah mengambil sebagian kemampuannya berdetak. "Selamat tidur."

Mereka mati. Dengan tangan menyatu.

"DRACO! HERMIONE! STAY!" Harry berteriak, sambil terus melempar cahaya pada Voldemort yang menyerangnya beruntun.

Narcissa dan Lucius mendekati mereka, mereka menangisi kepergian anak-anaknya.

Voldemort mendorong Harry, Harry jatuh terjungkal.

"Kau akan mati!" Voldemort berdesis. "_AVADA KEDAV..."_

"POTTER!" Lucius berteriak. Ia melemparkan botol.

Itu _amor vincit omnia. _

Harry menggapainya, lalu menangkapnya. Ia melempar itu pada Voldemort, tak menghitung takaran. Voldemort berteriak. Kulit-kulitnya mengelupas, tongkatnya menjelma abu, dan tak ada lagi bentuk. Ia mundur, terjungkal, berteriak, dan berputar-putar seperti orang gila.

Api ungu menjalarinya, membakarnya dari kaki hingga kepala.

Kemudian ia lenyap.

Mati—

Mati.

Harry membelalak. "This is the end."

Seketika kegaduhan berhenti. Diantara dua kubu tidak ada yang berrtarung. Semuanya—bahkan waktu—berhenti. Harry, dengan kemenangannya, berdiri diatas abu Voldemort. Botol _amor vincit omnia _berkelontangan jatuh di tanah, dan sisa ramuannya yang berwarna bening merembes.

Harry mendekati mayat Hermione dan Draco. Ia memungut botol yang jatuh, mengumpulkan cairan yang merembes secara sihir, dan memindahkannya kembali masuk dalam botol. Ia meletakkan itu ditengah Draco dan Hermione, kemudian berdiri menghadap orang banyak.

"Inilah pahlawan yang sebenarnya," Harry membungkuk pada mayat Hermione dan Draco. Tangis dan tepuk tangan meluncur.

"UNTUK HOGWARTS!" Harry berteriak.

"UNTUK KEMENANGAN!" kubu Hogwarts membalas.

Narcissa dan Lucius masih menangis.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu keluar dari dalam botol. Gemerlapan. Sinar ungu gemerlapan, sinar itu menjalar, membuat sebuah air mancur yang bersinar-sinar. Meledak! Sinar ungu meledak dari dalam botol _amor vincit omnia _meledak dan memenuhi langit Hogwarts yang tak lagi kelabu.

Seperti kembang api, yang sangat indah. Percikan-percikan emas jatuh dari langit, menyentuh kulit orang-orang, sungguh indah dan membuat takjub.

Tiba-tiba, Emeraldina terbangun.

Brandon yang menjagainya ikut celik. Mereka menangis, berpelukan. Kemudian keajaiban terjadi. Banyak yang terbangun.

Mereka yang seharusnya mati—mereka bangun kembali dan berpelukan dengan orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Namun...

Draco dan Hermione tidak terbangun.

Narcissa membungkuk di sebelah mereka. "Nak?" ia berbisik.

Lucius, dan banyak orang lainnya menunggui.

"Bagaimana?" Lucius bertanya.

Narcissa menangis, lalu menggeleng.

Lucius menekuk wajahnya.

"Uhuk!"

Narcissa menoleh.

Kelopak mata Draco bergetar, kemudian terbuka. Iris kelabunya tampak bersinar. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Hermione.

Ia berdiri, dan langsung dipeluk oleh Narcissa dan Lucius.

Narcissa tak berkata-kata, ia terlalu senang.

Harry mendekati Hermione. "Aku tak mengerti," ia berkata. "Kau bangun..dan dia tidak?"

Draco tersenyum. Ia mengambil Hermione, menggendongnya ala pengantin, menciumnya.

"Sudah cukup pura-pura tidurnya. Ayo bangun," kata Draco.

Hermione cegukan, lalu tertawa. Ia terbangun, dan menciumnya.

Semua orang tertawa bahagia. Mereka tak perlu tahu—dan tak perlu mencari tahu mengapa semua keajaiban ini dapat terjadi.

Cinta—itu saja.

Cinta yang tulus membangkitkan mereka yang mati.

Karena _Amor vincit omnia _artinya Cinta mengalahkan segalanya.

-THE END-

Ini jelek, Julie tahu.

Maaf atas kepergian Julie waktu itu yang sangat tiba-tiba, Julie membuat kalian menunggu. Julie berterimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah dengan setia menunggu, mereview, memfav dan memfollow Malfoy, Malfoy.

Terimakasih. Julie cinta kalian.


End file.
